Northern Dawn
by Mischievous Whisper
Summary: Tras una mala racha de eventos, el gremio Northern Dawn se alza de la cenizas para volver a las andadas. Sus miembros listos para salir de aventura, enfrentaran las dificultades de resurgir tras una traición, un nuevo gremio de historias surge, combates, aventuras, magia y amores. Que los vientos del norte les sean propicios!
1. Prologo: La luz de la esperanza

23 de Noviembre / 10:21 Hs

X791

White Point

Un hombre encorvado avanza por la aldea a paso apurado, libro en una mano, una larga túnica marrón hecha de piel que lo cubre de los fríos que comienzan a aparecer en Noviembre, su cabello faltante en a punta de su cabeza, pero abundante en las zonas laterales, el color rubio de ellos comienza a dar paso a canas, al igual que en su bigote. Su expresión es amigable y apurada, su paso no es muy ligero debido a su peso mayor que el promedio.

Llegó a la plaza de la ciudad, un lugar grande, una cuadra a la redonda de pasto con árboles dentro y bancos alrededor. Se acercó al único banco ocupado, por dos personas de distinta estatura, los dos lo notaron cuando ya quedó poca distancia entre ellos.

\- Hola, ustedes deben ser... los magos venidos del sur- El hombre estiró su mano – Soy el alcalde Ralcha, no tuvimos el placer de vernos anoche, lamentos haberlos hecho esperar-

Los dos dejaron el asiento, uno de ellos es extremadamente bajito, con ropa fina color blanco, semejante a la de una persona importante, una capa marrón sobre él con el símbolo de los Magos Santos en su espalda, cabello parecido al del alcalde, barba blanca, mirada seria en sus ojos.

El segundo es un hombre alto, más que ambos presentes, pelo marrón corto peinado hacia atrás con una pequeña cola que se conecta con una barba candado que rodea la su boca y su barbilla, con varias canas asomando en esta última zona, demostrando la edad avanzada del sujeto. Lleva un largo sobretodo negro que cubre todo su cuerpo ya que está prendido, dejando ver apenas que debajo lleva unos pantalones color oscuro, guantes color negro, hombreras de metal sobre su sobretodo. Mira al alcalde con los ojos entrecerrados desde su alta posición, una pequeña cicatriz asoma por la comisura de su labio inferior. Da un aire callado y misterioso.

\- Está bien, llegamos mas tarde de lo esperado, soy Makarov Dreyar, maestro del gremio Fairy Tail-

\- Richards, Doyle Richards... vengo por Northern Dawn- Respondió el más alto con voz gruesa y ronca.

\- Ah claro, por aquí señores- Caminó el alcalde, con los dos magos detrás.

* * *

 **Prologo: ¡La luz de la esperanza!**

* * *

Los tres avanzan por la ciudad, Doyle y Makarov aprovechan a fisgonear y observar el paisaje de la ciudad apodada "la perla del norte". Nada en especial, una ciudad más rural y menos poblada que Magnolia o Crocus, pero aun más grande que cualquiera en la zona del norte de Fiore, zona rural y de pequeñas aldeas salvo por White Point, Shiver Port y Last Cold.

La gente se levanta temprano abrigada para colgar ropa, caminar a comprar víveres, observar el paisaje, ir a la escuela, etc. Cosas que pasan en cualquier ciudad.

\- Es animada al menos, nunca había venido tan al norte- Makarov comentó, Doyle lo miró de reojo antes de responder.

\- No deberías haber venido-

\- El consejo me ordenó, no confían en ti... y como fui el único que apoyó tu propuesta me encomendaron echarte una mano de vez en cuando-

Meses antes Doyle fue liberado de su encarcelamiento por servir a un gremio oscuro, su tiempo fueron solo cinco años, la sentencia reducida pro ayudar a tumbar a ese mismo gremio oscuro. Propuso que, como manera de devolver el favor a la comunidad mágica, ser maestro de un gremio... eso los trajo aquí tan al norte.

\- El consejo quiere que me congele y que muera aquí-

\- Eso puede ser- Rió Makarov levemente.

\- ¿Saben la historia de este gremio señores?- Agregó Ralcha, logrando un silencio bastante incomodo, Doyle finalmente respondió.

\- Northern Dawn, el único gremio situado por aquí, fundado en 785 por un hombre llamado Víctor quien sirvió de maestro hasta 790 y luego se escapó de aquí, aparentemente con mucho dinero en sus manos... el consejo no encontró pruebas de ello, o no buscaron, así que ha estado cerrado por más de un año-

\- Bien, han hecho sus tareas- Sonrió el alcalde, pero guardó su sonrisa al ver la cara seria de Doyle – Disculpen mi pregunta pero... ¿Que los hace venir hasta aquí para restaurar el gremio?-

\- Yo no, Doyle tuvo la idea- Makarov rápidamente señaló a su compañero.

El no dijo nada, solo miró al suelo con sus manos en los bolsillos.

Caminaron por unos metros más hasta llegar al final de la calle en forma de "T", siguiendo por un camino de piedras a través de un pequeño claro, saliendo de la ciudad ya, hay un edificio de concreto y piedra, de aspecto antiguo, aparentemente de dos pisos. Techos de dos aguas con puntas al final, bases de piedra y el resto de concreto color beige, con tejas color negro, el edificio principal es rodeado con varias series de habitaciones conectadas, probablemente biblioteca, baños, oficina del maestro, etc.

\- Los dormitorios del gremio están en la ciudad, los miembros lo saben ya- Ralcha hizo una pausa – La habitación del maestro está en el gremio-

\- Un momento ¿Miembros?- Makarov y Doyle tuvieron la misma reacción, de acuerdo con la lógica, un gremio cerrado no tiene miembros.

\- Antes, Northern Dawn tenía alrededor de cincuenta miembros, al ser traicionados muchos dejaron todo atrás y se largaron- La expresión de felicidad de Ralcha cambió a una más seria – Pero varios se quedaron a ayudar por la ciudad, con la esperanza que el gremio se levantaría otra vez, con un nuevo maestro-

Doyle volvió la cabeza al edificio.

\- Sus esperanzas descansan en usted Señor Richards, no los decepcione- Después de unos segundos de silencio, dio un salto con su expresión bonachona de nuevo en cara - ¡Bueno! Debo irme, a cocinar para mi esposa... ¡pasen algún día y los invitaré con mi deliciosa sopa de venado! ¡Adiós!-

\- Parece agradable- Agregó Makarov, pero Doyle se encuentra callado, dudando si entrar o no, el anciano de Fairy Tail avanzó dándole un empujón a su pie – Es muy tarde para arrepentirse... lo que hayas hecho en el pasado no puede cambiarse, pero de ahora en mas comienzas tu nueva vida con tus niños...-

Doyle solo respondió asintiendo con la cabeza.

\- Ahora vamos, tus niños te esperan... Maestro Doyle-

* * *

Los dos maestros entraron por las puertas dobles grandes, apenas entraron vieron que la barra con los trabajos está a la derecha, con varias personas mirando a los dos hombres caminar. Una escalera al frente para ir al segundo piso, varias puertas en ambos pisos que llevan a distintas aéreas del gremio. El lugar es lo de esperar mirándolo desde afuera, pisos de manera, paredes del mismo material exterior con grandes ventanas, cerradas para evitar el frio.

Doyle subió las escaleras, Makarov quedándose atrás. Al estar en el segundo piso volteó, mirando a todos los presentes, aproximadamente diez o menos, bastantes considerando la historia del gremio.

\- No sé que han oído de mi, pero seguro que lo han oído casi todo, y saben quién soy... tal vez muchos de ustedes no confíen en mi, demonios, yo no confiaría en mi tampoco- Hizo una pausa para remover su guante izquierdo, mostrando el revés de su mano, donde está su marca de gremio, una rosa de los vientos de seis puntas, color negra.

\- También he oído hablar de ustedes, su historia, su anterior maestro...- Hizo otra pausa – Hay algo que he aprendido durante mis meses de libertad, es que el pasado no condiciona el futuro tanto como piensan... Nosotros somos los que debemos tomar las riendas del presente y conducirlo a un mejor futuro...-

\- Su gremio... NUESTRO gremio ha estado tendido en el piso por demasiado tiempo, es hora de levantarse, "los guardianes del norte" volverán a su antigua gloria, o aun mejor, ¡Seremos el mejor gremio de Fiore! ¡Y si eso no pasa, entonces no merezco que me llamen maestro!-

Cuando el dejó de hablar, los miembros enseguida aplaudieron, varios incluso clamaron el nombre "Northern Dawn" al aire levantando sus bebidas.

\- ¡Ahora tomen trabajos niños y pasen la voz! ¡Northern Dawn está de vuelta en el negocio!- Fue lo último que Doyle dijo, Makarov sonrió mientras el gremio se inundó de gritos y aplausos.

Erase una vez... la historia de un pequeño gremio situado al norte de Fiore...

* * *

 **Bueno, eso fue corto, pero fue un prologo.**

 **¡Holas! Les doy la bienvenida a mi nueva historia Northern Dawn, un SYOC (Submit Your OCs) lo que significa que este nuevo gremio será enteramente completado entre todos, ya he puesto las bases, ahora estoy esperando ansiosamente sus personajes ¡Nos vamos a divertir de lo lindo!**

 **La ficha de inscripción está en mi perfil junto con las reglas, las que pido encarecidamente que LEAN XD**

 **Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo, no duden en consultarme cualquier cosa por MP.**

 **¡Espero recibir sus mensajes!**

 **Ciao!**


	2. Puntos de interés

**A modo de prestar algo de información del entorno o "Lore" decidí dejar en espera el captulo actual para subir algo de información para ambientar el fanfic. Lugares y la relación del gremio con los otros gremios importantes.**

 **Todavía hay muy pocos personajes como para escribir el primer capitulo y no dejarlo en menos de cuatro paginas. Así que esperaré a que sean mas.**

 **Lugares de interés:**

 **White Point:** Apodada "La perla del norte" es la ciudad base del gremio "Northern Dawn", con áreas rurales (antes aldeas) rodeándola y una zona residencial y comercial en medio, la ciudad conserva un aire natural con varios parques y zonas verdes, sin mencionar el bosque que limita al este llamado. Mucho más pequeña que Crocus o Magnolia, pero más grande que el resto de las ciudades o aldeas en la zona norte de Fiore, White Point siempre es un lugar difícil de llegar, pero elegido por turistas en busca de paz, pero algo de civilización.

 **White Point: Bahia Plateada:** No tan utilizado para el comercio, el puerto de White Point desemboca en la llamada "Bahía Plateada", un golfo compartido con el continente Seven. El puerto de White Point es usado para transporte o llevar mercancías a Shiver Port.

Se cuentan leyendas de un "Hombre del bote" que lleva pasajeros a otros puertos, pero solo son rumores.

 **White Point: El Bosque De Los Misterios:** Un enorme bosque que limita al este de White Point, abarca una gran parte de Fiore, algunos dicen que incluso llega a limitar con Seven y Bosco a la vez. Muchas historias son contadas sobre este bosque, pero nadie sabe que es cierto y que no.

 **Shiver Port:** Localizado cerca del mar al noroeste de White Point, Shiver Port es considerado uno de los puertos más importantes de Fiore, su población ha crecido en los últimos años, casi alcanzando la de White Point, pero la ciudad posee un panorama más industrial.

 **Last Cold:** Considerada la última gran aldea antes de volver al centro de Fiore, su población es la tercera más grande de todo el norte, pero la naturaleza posee gran parte del paisaje todavía.

 **Gremios, relación con Northern Dawn:**

 **Northern Dawn:** Este es el gremio localizado en White Point, no mucho queda decir de él. Un gremio joven que todavía debe probarse frente a la comunidad mágica. Liderado por un ex-mago oscuro Doyle Richards, han comenzado a ganar fama de nuevo entre los demás gremios y el consejo, las ocupaciones en el norte son muchas ya que son el único gremio localizado en esa zona.

 **Northern Dawn y Blue Pegasus:** Como el gremio más cercano a la zona denominada "El Norte" Blue Pegasus y Northern Dawn mantienen un estrecho lazo entre ellos, los maestros Bob y Doyle también se llevan bien (A pesar de que este ultimo admite que Bob es algo extravagante en su forma de ser), usualmente Blue Pegasus y Northern Dawn organizan misiones conjuntas.

Los miembros más belicosos de Northern Dawn consideran ser mucho más fuertes que Blue Pegasus, pero Doyle se niega a actuar en contra de sus aliados.

 **Northern Dawn y Fairy Tail:** Al igual que Blue Pegasus, Fairy Tail mantiene una relación más que favorable con Northern Dawn, a pesar que sus dos maestros actuales (Doyle Richards y Makarov Dreyar) hayan peleado en el pasado en distintos bandos, actualmente se llevan bien y se consideran amigos uno del otro.

Los miembros de Fairy Tail y Northern Dawn han hecho misiones conjuntas también, a pesar de su lejanía geográfica. Los miembros de N.D se sienten bien hacia los miembros de F.T, excepto por algunos casos.

 **Northern Dawn y Sabertooth:** Estos dos gremios están muy lejos, lo que dificulta su interacción. Doyle y Sting se han encontrado en ocasiones en Crocus, Richards está orgulloso en cierto modo por ver a un maestro tan joven y serio al mando del gremio (Sin embargo admite que es muy impulsivo de tanto en tanto) su buena relación detuvo una posible guerra entre los dos gremios en X792 cuando uno de los miembros de Northern Dawn: Edward Hunter atacó a Rogue Cheney sin razón aparente. La pelea quedó sin decidir debido a la intervención de Sting y la decisión de Edward de retirarse al verse superado en número.

Los miembros de Northern Dawn no tienen una clara reacción ante los miembros de Sabertooth debido a que no se ven a menudo.

 **Dark Servants:** Un gremio oscuro localizado en el norte de Fiore, dentro de la "jurisdicción" de Northern Dawn, sus fuerzas no son tan grandes como otros gremios oscuros, pero es el más peligroso en White Point y sus alrededores. Están liderados por un sujeto llamado Stephen Reise y sus crímenes van desde ataques a grupos de personas hasta asaltos en los caminos.

 **Iron Brotherhood:** Una banda de mercenarios liderados por un ex-mago llamado Tarkus Blackiron, su lealtado y espadas están en venta a cualquier hombre o mujer en el norte de Fiore, al igual que cualquier información del área. Actualmente no cumplen ningún contrato.

 **Knights Of Despair:** Gremio para algunos, mito para otros. Los Knights Of Despair son un rumor propagado por el norte, se dice que está conformado por un gran maestro llamado Ymir y cinco caballeros de identidad desconocida.

 **Northern Dawn y el Consejo Mágico:** Ahora localizado cerca de Crocus, el Consejo Mágico no tiene ningún aprecio Northern Dawn, previamente engañados por Víctor (El primer maestro) se rehusaron a mandar un contingente para lidiar con el problema y cerraron el gremio sin previo aviso. Ven el gremio como un caso perdido y enviaron a Doyle Richards lejos de la capital para probarlo, pero sin arriesgar algún gremio poderoso. Sin embargo algunos miembros del consejo son más compasivos o creyentes de la capacidad del hombre.

 **Eso es todo, faltan lugares y organizaciones, pero se irán develando con el correr de los capitulos. Recuerden enviar personajes si quieren participar, ¡la ficha está en mi perfil!**

 **Gracias a todos los que enviaron personajes y comentaron.**

 **Ciao!**


	3. Presentaciones I

**Capitulo 1: Presentaciones (Parte1) - Es mi primer dia...**

25 de Noviembre / 12:06 Hs

X793

White Point – Parque de la ciudad

\- Ya han pasado dos años...- Makarov se encuentra sentado con su amigo Doyle, ambos en la plaza como lo hacen cada vez que este viene de visita al norte - ¿Recuerdas ese día?-

\- Como olvidarlo, mi vida ha cambiado mucho desde que estoy a cargo de todos esos niños- Doyle sonrió, algo poco común en el, usualmente un tipo reservado, ávido lector, su compañero de pelo gris también sonrió.

\- Veo que ya comienzan a ser "Tus niños"-

\- Bueno- Doyle se reclinó en el banco mirando al cielo – Es difícil no tomarlos como si fueran tus hijos, puesto que pasas cuidándolos todo el año, pero al final, vale la pena-

\- Totalmente, espero que no te den muchos problemas-

\- No- El maestro de Northern Dawn se detuvo a pensar un poco – No todos ellos por lo menos- Su cara cambió a seria, al igual que la de Makarov, quien asintió con su cabeza y sus ojos cerrados.

\- Si, Edward Hunter, su nombre se hace oír incluso tan al sur... por suerte mi Dragonslayer Natsu no ha querido venir a enfrentarlo... eso no sería bueno para la ciudad-

\- Lo tengo controlado, Hunter no hará nada estúpido si quiere conservar su trabajo- Los dos guardaron silencio, la inclusión del Dragonslayer de Northern Dawn en la conversación rápidamente los llenó de incertidumbre – Hay otra Dragonslayer en el gremio, Hazel, ella es un ejemplo comparada con él-

\- ¿Donde está ahora?-

\- Debe estar dirigiéndose a recibir a una nueva miembro, intento frenarla pero... esa chica es muy amigable-

Makarov rio, le recordó a algunos de sus miembros – Tengo algo para usted Maestro Doyle- Le alcanzó una carta con la mano izquierda – Las noticias buenas no dejan de llegar-

Doyle observó el sobre, el símbolo le hizo replantear la idea de abrirla ahora: El consejo. Y a un lado una conocida cruz que representa a la organización mágica más poderosa de Fiore, los Magos Santos.

* * *

El cartel con el titulo White Point se hace notar por su color rojo y letras blancas, luces alrededor prendidas a todas horas. En las afueras de la ciudad puede verse a una chica llegar, observa las primeras casas de la zona residencial boquiabierta, el balance de naturaleza y ciudad es muy distinto al de otras ciudades.

\- White Point- La chica dijo en tono sorprendida mientras frena a un lado de la calle para admirar el cartel con sus dos manos cruzadas tras su espalda.

Su pelo es largo y color plateado, lo que contrasta con sus ojos azul marino, lleva unos mechones que caen en su cara de vez en cuando, el resto tirado hacia atrás, llegándole casi hasta la parte baja de la espalda. Su piel siendo extremadamente pálida y su cuerpo tiene la apariencia de ser realmente frágil y delgado.

Lleva puesta una sweater color blanco tapado por un largo saco del mismo color que llega hasta sus caderas, bordes de pelo y aparentemente abrigado, debajo tiene un pantalón de color celeste claro, junto con botas marrones completando el set. Sobre todo esto se hace notar un collar con una mariposa de plata en el.

\- Finalmente he llegado- Dijo en tono alegre, luego tomó su pequeña valija negra y prosiguió a caminar con una gran sonrisa.

\- ¡Hola!- Una persona se paró junto a ella saludando con la mano - ¿Tu nombre es Lilith?- Dijo en tono amigable.

\- Si, lo es ¿Por qué?-

\- ¡Eso es genial! ¡Te estuve buscando!- Aclaró su garganta antes de continuar – Represento al gremio Nothern Dawn- La chica se señaló con su mano derecha, poniendo la otra en la cadera, lleva una camiseta azul de cuello alto con una chaqueta marrón encima de mangas largas, unos pantalones de invierno con botas mullidas debajo. Su pelo color marrón claro ondea al compás del viento de mediodía – Soy Hazel Swann-

\- ¿La Dragonslayer?-

\- Esa misma-

Se dieron la mano amigablemente, Lilith cerró sus ojos y sonrió, realmente agradecida por el gesto de esperarla para enseñarle el lugar – Gracias por unirte a nuestro gremio- Le dijo la morocha, Lilith se acercó para caminar junto a ella tras su señal, entonces notó que media aproximadamente un metro y medio, a pesar de su aspecto atlético.

\- No hay de que –

\- ¿De dónde vienes?- Inquirió rápidamente.

\- Crocus-

\- ¿Oh? Es raro que alguien venga tan al norte para unirse a nuestro gremio- Enseguida Hazel pensó en Sabertooth, prestigioso gremio local de Crocus.

\- Si, pero simplemente me gusta el paisaje por aquí, la naturaleza y la humanidad viviendo en armonía, nunca me gustó Crocus, la verdad- Habló en un tono de ensueño, como si realmente le importara mucho la naturaleza.

\- No somos muy conocidos por allí ¿Verdad?- Ella dudó en preguntar, Northern Dawn nunca tuvo mucho prestigio entre todos los otros gremios.

\- Realmente, se menciona que es un gremio nuevo, surgido muy al norte de Fiore, el único en esta zona- Lilith sonrió, dando un aire de tranquilidad a Hazel – Se habla de su maestro... Ex Mago Oscuro, y de sus dos Dragonslayer integrantes-

\- El Maestro Doyle es un buen sujeto, pero es normal tenerle algo de miedo los primeros días- Una gota de sudor cayó por detrás de la cabeza de Hazel, recordando un hecho pasado – Me alero que la gente hable de nosotros en Crocus, nos esforzamos-

Las dos comenzaron a caminar, Lilith siguiendo a Hazel por las calles de White Point, observando a la gente a su alrededor.

\- No mucha gente hay en el gremio hoy, bastantes trabajos llegaron la semana pasada y la mayoría están trabajando- Hazel mencionó, Lilith asintió con su cabeza siguiendo su camino.

\- ¡Haze! ¡Espérame!- Una voz pequeña se les acercó por detrás, un Exceed negro con una mancha blanca entre sus ojos aterrizó detrás de ellas, lleva puesta una pequeña camiseta roja junto con unos pantalones color marrón, una cara triunfante en el - ¿Donde fuiste?-

\- Pues te quedaste atrás persiguiendo luces sin razón, me adelanté para...-

\- ¿Luces sin razón?- El pequeño Exceed levantó en su mano derecha una moneda plateada que brilló al estar bajo el sol - ¡Mira esta belleza!-

\- Ya, eso...- Hazel volteó hacia Lilith y le señaló al pequeño gato – Lilith, este es Haryn... mi compañero-

\- Oh, hola- Lilith se agachó para darle la mano al recién llegado – Mucho gusto Haryn-

\- Un placer... estas aquí para unirte al gremio supongo- La mujer de pelo blanco asintió, entonces Haryn caminó a un lado de su compañera Hazel – Entonces tendremos que ir a ver al maestro-

\- Eso mismo-

* * *

Los tres llegaron al gremio, el edificio no cambió en nada en los dos años que estuvo Doyle como maestro, todavía sigue luciendo bastante rustico, pero acogedor al mismo tiempo.

Entraron en el lugar, Haze adelante abriendo las puertas de par en par, miró a los lados sin encontrar mucha actividad debido a lo mencionado antes.

\- Este es el gremio- Señaló hacia adentro con orgullo – Ahí está el bar, donde puedes pedir cualquier bebida, sin cargo mientras trabajes aquí- La barra está apenas se entra por las puertas principales, hacia la derecha, con una puerta que se dirige a algún lado detrás de la barra, actualmente nadie la ocupa – Este es el hall donde todos pasan el rato – Un montón de mesas ocupan la mitad de la sala, de madera todas, con seis sillas cada una, algunos pocos miembros son vistos disfrutando de la comunidad.

\- Ese debe ser el tablón de trabajos- Lilith señaló el tablón a la izquierda de todas las mesas.

\- Exacto, el otro tablón está en el piso de arriba, pero esa sección es solo para los Clase S- Unas escaleras se alzan frente a ellas, de madera al igual que el suelo, arriba puede notarse que es más pequeño, pero desértico – Y esa puerta lleva al patio- Una puerta a la derecha pasando la barra, pequeña y sin mucha ostentosidad como las de entrada.

\- Es acogedor, me encanta- Lilith quedó fascinada por la madera y el estilo antiguo de todo, su tipo de cosas - ¿Y el maestro?-

\- Oh claro-

Se abrieron paso a través de las mesas, dirigiéndose a una doble puerta a la izquierda de las escaleras. Hazel tocó antes de entrar, sin esperar dos segundos para que alguien abra, Lilith y Haryn la siguieron, el Exceed hizo un comentario como "deberíamos esperar que el maestro abra" pero la emoción de Haze la dejó llevar.

La habitación es oscura, con ninguna ventana irradiando luz desde fuera, la única fuente de luz siendo el foco prendido de la lámpara sobre el escritorio del maestro y el fuego proveniente de la chimenea. La habitación posee una cantidad grande de libros puestos en dos bibliotecas del lado derecho de la habitación, bien lejos de la chimenea, otra buena cantidad de estos libros se encuentran en pilas frente a las bibliotecas, obviamente el maestro anda falto de espacio para ellos.

El escritorio del medio es rodeado por dos sillas, una del lado del visitante y la otra del lado correcto para sentarse.

Una persona volteó al escuchar a ambas chicas y el Exceed entrar en la habitación, un muchacho de ojos verdes de aspecto cansado, cabello corto color castaño oscuro peinado hacia un lado, algo de barba en su cara. Lleva puesto una camisa pirata blanca con una gabardina negra encima, pantalones negros también y un libro en su mano derecha.

\- ¿Maestro?- Lilith avanzó unos pasos sorprendida por lo joven que parece de cerca.

El chico solo sonrió levemente – Lamento decepcionarla señorita pero no, mucho trabajo para mí- Cerró su libro antes de ver a Hazel parada detrás.

\- David, ella es Lilith, la nueva integrante- Hazel se apuró con las presentaciones antes de avanzar al tema de importancia - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde está el Maestro Doyle?-

\- No está, vine a pedir... prestado unos libros de el- Lo dijo lentamente, sin hacer contacto visual, lo cual hizo dudar a ambas sobre la veracidad de la frase.

\- ¡Este sitio no está permitido, el maestro va a matarnos! Siempre nos dice que nos alejemos de su oficina- Haryn mencionó nervioso, su presunto miedo ante el maestro hizo que Lilith comenzara a ponerse nerviosa sobre la actitud de Doyle.

\- El maestro jamás nos haría algo así Haryn, solo venimos a unir a Lilith...- Hazel calmó a su amigo y luego miró de reojo a David – David, sin embargo, si estará en problemas-

\- Tiene muchos libros sobre magia interesante que puedo leer en mi tiempo libre, antologías de gremios... incluso gremios oscuros- Luego de decir eso metió el libro bajó su brazo, subió sus hombros con una sonrisa y giró mirando al escritorio- Lo que el Maestro Doyle no sepa no le hará daño-

\- ¿Y que no sabré exactamente?- La ronca y tenebrosa voz del maestro se hizo oír, los tres miembros y Lilith voltearon lentamente hacia la puerta. Por primera vez ella pudo verlo, su altura, su saco largo y su barba don canas le dan un aspecto adulto, pero no tan anciano como otros maestros de gremio. Para sorpresa de todos, Makarov Dreyar apareció detrás de Doyle con una mano en alto.

Haryn saltó a los brazos de Hazel.

\- Hola niños-

\- Maestro Makarov- Dijeron Hazel y David al unísono, devolviendo el saludo.

\- Bueno, debo irme a... hacer cosas Maestro Doyle, lo lamento- David apuró su paso e hizo lo posible por salir de ahí, pero al pasar junto a su maestro este le quitó el libro rápidamente y lo observó, la tapa roja dice "Magias Alrededor de Earthland: Los Piromantes Eternos De Iceberg", no tiene tantas páginas como muchos otros.

\- Devuélvelo David, mañana- Doyle aventó el libro hacia atrás, David Martínez lo atrapó y asintió antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

El maestro procedió a cerrar la puerta tras de sí, observando a Hazel y a Lilith mientras tomó asiento en su escritorio, Makarov se sentó enfrente. Lilith dudó si el anciano bajito es el líder de Fairy Tail, estaba segura puesto que solo existe un Maestro Makarov en todo Fiore, pero no preguntó, en vez de eso observó a Doyle poner una carta sobre el escritorio.

\- ¿Cómo estás Haze?- Makarov preguntó amigablemente, recibiendo una sonrisa de regreso.

\- Bien, gracias Maestro Makarov, volví de un trabajo hace poco y...-

\- Haze- Antes de que ella comenzara a hablar Doyle la interrumpió, apoyándose su mano con guante negro en su mentón, rascando su barba – Supongo que hay una buena razón para que entres aquí sin permiso-

\- Si, maestro, ella es Lilith Krane-

\- ¿La chica de la carta? Lo supuse- El de pelo marrón levantó la carta y la mostró a ambas, Lilith asintió aliviada por su buena memoria. La manera de hablar de Doyle es cortante y misteriosa, pero por la manera de comportarse de Hazel, se puede ver que es así comúnmente – Es raro, supuse que los jóvenes envían lacrimas de mensaje-

\- Prefiero la tinta y el papel- Lilith avanzó un poco, antes de hacer una reverencia – Disculpe por interrumpir su charla con el Maestro Makarov, pero deseo unirme a su gremio-

\- No hay necesidad de tanta formalidad, ni de tanta disculpa... siempre estamos dispuestos a aceptar nuevos miembros-

Lilith envió la carta para asegurarse que el gremio acepta gente de tan lejos, sin venir hasta el norte innecesariamente, Doyle le respondió hace una semana pidiendo una reunión con ella lo antes posible y que trajera equipaje por si las dudas.

Con un sello en la mano, Richards extendió la otra pidiendo que Lilith se acercase - ¿De qué color te gustaría tu marca?-

\- Azul, aquí- Lilith se acercó al lado, apuntando la parte izquierda de su pecho justo antes de llegar al hombro, en un segundo la marca estuvo en su lugar. Una rosa de los vientos del color pedido.

\- Ahora eres miembro de Northern Dawn, lleva el símbolo con orgullo, que los vientos del norte te sean propicios y que el suelo que pises tiemble a tu paso- Un pequeño recitado que Doyle dice al aplicar el sello, Makarov rió.

\- Y luego yo soy el "abuelo"...- Dijo

\- Solo intento hacerlo algo más dramático anciano- Lilith y Haze se miraron, ambas emocionadas por el momento, la segunda enseguida miró al escritorio mientras su maestro toma una segunda carta con varios símbolos en ella.

\- ¿Una carta del consejo Maestro Doyle?-

\- Si- Asintió el – Espero que no hayan destruido nada esta vez-

\- No es eso Richards, ábrela y verás- Makarov comentó con sus brazos cruzados.

Con un pequeño cuchillo abrió la carta luego procedió a leerla lentamente, tras unas frases observó a Hazel y Lilith mirarlo fijamente esperando por ser informadas sobre el contenido de la carta, no quedó claro eso de que su oficina está fuera de los limites, pero sus sonrisas lo obligaron a quedarse callado y no arruinar el primer día reprimiendo a Lilith.

\- Es... ¿Real?- Hizo una pausa, observando a Makarov con una mirada extrañada, este asintió en silencio.

\- ¿Que pasa maestro?-

\- He sido seleccionado como el decimo mago santo- Doyle procedió a sacar un pequeño broche del sobre, la conocida cruz azul con el trébol detrás.

\- Recientemente perdimos al decimo miembro, el consejo y los demás magos acordamos que el mejor candidato eras tú Doyle-

 _\- Debe ser bastante fuerte para ser un mago santo ahora ¿Verdad?- Lilith susurró en el oído de Hazel_

 _\- El Maestro Doyle es muy fuerte-_

\- ¿Cómo es que un ex-mago oscuro ha llegado a esta posición? ¿No hay trampa?-

\- Bueno, tu conocimiento de los gremios oscuros, tu habilidad de combinar tres magias a la vez y tu buena carrera como maestro, aunque corta, ayudaron... te lo mereces-

\- ¡Felicitaciones maestro!- Hazel dijo rompiendo el silencio de la sala, dando un pequeño salto de felicidad.

\- También me han ofrecido un lugar en el consejo, pero no pienso ir... mi lugar está aquí con mis niños-

\- Sabia que dirías eso, pero ellos insistieron... la oportunidad siempre estará abierta- Makarov y Doyle hicieron una pequeña pausa antes de que miraran a las dos magas.

\- Haze, muéstrale a Lilith donde están los dormitorios, debo charlar con el Maestro Makarov a solas-

\- Claro, ¡ven Lilith!- Las dos salieron de la habitación, cerrando la puerta por detrás bastante fuerte. Doyle rio por lo bajo, la actitud de algunos de sus "niños" siempre eran motivo de risa, una risa sobria, felicidad por su entusiasmo y sus mentes jóvenes.

\- Tener un Mago Santo aquí al norte también ayuda a tener a ralla a Ymir, tal vez eso lo frene de hacer... lo que sea que planea-

\- Lo sé, me siento honrado- Enseguida Doyle se paró para cerrar la puerta como se debe, ya que quedó entreabierta, colocándose el prendedor en su pecho, sobre su saco – Pero esto no detendrá a Ymir o a sus caballeros-

\- ¿Que dicen los reportes? ¿Ha encontrado algún otro fragmento?-

\- No todavía, o no lo sabemos con seguridad... – El maestro de Northern Dawn abrió su libreta personal y comenzó a anotar algunas cosas en ella - Una gran sombra se cierne sobre nosotros Makarov... debemos prepararnos-

* * *

 **Eso es todo, les agradezco a todos los que enviaron personajes y, por supuesto, a todos los lectores.**

 **Voy a presentar de a poco para no confundir, así que si su personaje no aparece es porque lo hará mas tarde.**

 **Todavía** **hay muchos espacios disponibles para llenar así que no sean tímidos, solo recuerden leer todas las reglas.**

 **Gracias por leer y recuerden comentar!**

 **Ciao!**


	4. Presentaciones II

**Capitulo 2: Presentaciones (Parte 2) - Los Clase S**

25 de Noviembre / 13:10 Hs

X793

White Point – Northern Dawn

Lilith y Hazel salieron del gremio por la puerta al patio, la primera se expresó aspirando una gran bocanada de aire al salir, estirando sus manos a los lados. El patio del gremio es más que un patio, puesto que el gremio está casi en las afueras de la ciudad su "patio" es el bosque que está detrás, con un camino de unos cincuenta metros para llegar a los dormitorios del gremio, un conjunto de pequeñas cabañas de madera.

\- Es tan hermoso- El campo está verde, las cabañas se asoman y luego comienza el bosque, hacia la izquierda y derecha pueden verse algunas granjas y montes, esta pradera recubierta con algunos árboles de pino de por medio.

\- Me alegra que te guste- Hazel se acercó a ella – Deberías verla en primavera-

\- Esto es lo que me atrajo, el paisaje, lo rural, la naturaleza en todo su esplendor- Lilith dejó su maleta en el suelo y se tiró sin pensarlo al pasto con piernas y brazos abiertos como quien hace un ángel de nieve - ¿Para que las cabañas? Podría dormirme aquí- Cerró los ojos sonriendo.

Hazel rió levemente y siguió el ejemplo de su compañera, las dos estuvieron en el suelo, sus dos cabezas cercanas a la otra mientras sus cabellos dorado y plateado se mezclan con el verde del suelo.

\- Pues si tienes razón, está cómodo aquí abajo- Hazel agregó, estirando sus brazos logrando hacer sonar sus huesos, Haryn se tumbó a su lado y cerró los ojos.

No muy lejos del lugar, al pie de un árbol, un muchacho se encuentra apoyado, sentado mirando hacia el cielo con ojos color miel entrecerrados. Su pelo rubio no puede volar por el viento debido a la cola baja en este, aunque un par de mechones asoman a los lados de su cara, a él no le molesta. Lleva puesto un pantalón negro bastante suelto, una blusa del mismo color de manga larga y un chaleco color blanco sobre eso, con un gorro que no está siendo usado detrás, botas blancas altas con una línea gris a sus lados.

Su nombre es Rosseliu Lexter, mago Clase-S del gremio, toma un descanso después de una misión que tomó hace poco.

\- Hola Ross- Otro muchacho se le acercó.

\- David- Respondió Ross asintiendo con su cabeza, miró de reojo, el mago angelical se sentó a su lado con un libro en su mano, abierto, apenas empezado a juzgar por sus páginas.

\- ¿Disfrutando la vista?- Hubo un tono sugestivo en su frase, pero Ross no es conocido por su brillantez en cuanto a doble sentidos.

\- Eso intento- Ross clavó su mirada en las nubes.

\- No me digas que no estás observando a nuestra mas reciente adquisición- Con su libro apuntó a Hazel y Lilith, quienes se levantan de su lecho mientras intercambian palabras inaudibles para ellos. La de pelo platinado se agachó para tomar sus cosas, dando una amplia oportunidad de inspeccionar su parte posterior, Ross aclaró la garganta y apartó la mirada.

\- Aquí vienen, actúa casual- Mencionó David antes de ponerse atento a su libro, pero realmente mirando de reojo a las dos muchachas que se acercan.

\- Hola Ross, David- Asintió Hazel

\- Saludos, soy Lilith Krane, nueva en el gremio- Ella miró directo a Ross, quien se levantó para darle la mano.

\- Rosseliu Lexter-

\- ¿Disfrutas tu libro David?- Dijo casualmente Hazel.

El de pelo negro reaccionó enseguida – Si, mucho-

\- ¿Porque está al revés entonces?-

Todos lo miraron, Hazel tiene razón, su libro está al revés, David procedió a cerrarlo y mirar a otro lado, lo que provocó risas en todos, aunque las chicas no saben realmente porque su libro estaba de cabeza.

\- ¿Adonde van?- Ross preguntó, tomando asiento una vez más.

\- Voy a enseñarle a Lilith las habitaciones- Hazel respondió

– ¿Necesitaré un compañero de habitación?- Preguntó la maga observando a todos, hubo un pequeño silencio hasta que Hazel chasqueó sus dedos.

\- ¡Puedes quedarte conmigo!-

\- AHEM- Tosió intencionalmente Haryn - ¿No olvidas a alguien?-

\- Haryn, tu no usas tu cama-

\- ¡Sucede que encuentro el suelo muy cómodo!- Se cruzó los brazos e intentó ignorarla, pero enseguida recibió una mano en el hombro.

\- Vamos pequeño, nos divertiremos los tres juntos, ya te lo compensaré de algún modo- Lilith se agachó junto a él, con una sonrisa y sus ojos cerrados.

\- De acuerdo, solo porque me agradas-

\- ¡Asombroso! ¡Vamos! Te enseño el lugar- Hazel llevó a su compañera de la mano, salieron apuradas del lugar, Haryn las siguió volando detrás con su magia.

Ross sonrió al verlas alejarlas – Parece que Haze se consiguió una amiga- Se alejó de la planta para dirigirse al interior del gremio, David se mantuvo bajo el árbol leyendo su libro interesado.

* * *

Rosseliu se acercó al bar, donde una muchacha lo saludo con una sonrisa, varios miembros alrededor están bebiendo y disfrutando la tarde. Se sentó en un taburete apoyando sus codos en la madera y la mujer tras la barra se acercó.

Lleva el pelo largo color negro, ondulado y llega hasta los hombros, con un par de mechones tapando su ojo izquierdo, que son removidos por su gentil mano de tanto en tanto. Lleva su usual ropa que consiste de un vestido ajustado a su parte superior, de color rojo oscuro, que cae hasta arriba de sus rodillas, con un medio delantal blanco para completar.

\- Ross ¿Ya volviste?-

\- Si, trabajo duro... ¿Y el maestro?-

\- Te lo perdiste- Ella se inclinó para adelante, mirada feliz, como quien guarda un secreto no muy bien – El Maestro Makarov estuvo aquí y anunció que el Maestro Doyle fue incluido en los Diez Magos Santos... ahora mismo se fue a acompañar a Makarov a la estación de Tren-

\- ¿Los Diez Magos Santos?-

Ella asintió alcanzándole una jarra con cerveza al joven, luego procedió a atender a otros, pero sin perder de vista al Clase S.

\- ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?-

\- Tal vez tomar otro trabajo, necesito juntar dinero para la comida antes que empiece el frio- Se reclinó un poco, estirando sus brazos a los lados, luego se apoyó sobre su mano en la madera, tomando su jarra con la otra - Cuando tenga suficiente voy a invernar- Sonrió

Ella también rio un poco, típico de Ross.

\- ¿Así que...?- El gremio quedó en silencio ante estas dos palabras, todos voltearon a las escaleras, donde los Clase S están, un hombre se para en la parte más alta - ¿...Ross ya volvió?-

El hombre es alto, de complexión fuerte, se alza con una sonrisa burlona y una manzana en su mano derecha, que avienta hacia arriba antes de volverla a tomar y darle una mordida. Tiene el cabello negro y largo, atado con una cola hacia atrás, ojos enfadados color gris, piel muy pálida, barba de unos días. Lleva una camiseta roja, sobre esta una campera de cuero negra, unos jeans gastados color celeste verdoso y unas botas marrones.

\- No estoy de humor Hunter, tengo cosas que hacer- Ross volteó y miró al individuo con mirada indiferente.

El sujeto avanzó, bajando cada escalón de la escalera con sumo cuidado, mordió su manzana una vez más – Ya que Doyle no me deja pelear contra la Dragonslayer... ¿o debería decir la delicada sirena?...- Rio levemente de su propio chiste, pero luego cambió drásticamente a una mirada malvada – Mejor apalearé a su novio-

\- Hazel no tiene nada que hacer peleando con un estúpido cabeza dura como tú Edward- Respondió el, dando la completa vuelta, sentado en su taburete con sus codos apoyados en la barra – Cierra el pico-

\- ¡Oh! ¡El chico tiene agallas! ¿Por qué no vienes y me obligas a callarme?- Terminó de bajar las escaleras, se quedó ahí unos segundos.

Hazel, Haryn y Lilith entraron en la sala en ese momento, se abrieron paso hasta la barra, pero no lo lograron al notar el silencio en el gremio y el gran círculo formado alrededor del Dragonslayer Cósmico Edward Hunter, quien disparó una mirada con una media sonrisa a ambas.

\- Haze, querida, tanto tiempo-

\- Hunter- Respondió ella, incapaz de decir algo mas - ¿Volviste?-

\- Sentí que me extrañaban- Otra vez mordió la fruta en su mano - ¿Vas a aceptar mi reto? O seguirás escondiéndote tras la falda del Maestro- Mientras él habló, las dos chicas y el Exceed avanzaron a la barra.

\- El maestro fue muy claro en tu situación- Otra voz se sumó a la conversación, todos voltearon hacia un chico que está sentado en soledad, con una espada en sus manos y una piedra de afilar que dejó en la mesa para hablar. El chico tiene pelo negro hasta sobre los hombros, suelto, algunos mechones asoman por su cara, pálido también, de complexión esbelta, lleva puesta una camiseta blanca con una camisa negra desabotonada encima, pantalones de jean – Peleas con Hazel y estas fuera del gremio... – Apoyó su espada en la mesa y disparó una mirada enfadada – No te atrevas a faltarle el respeto-

\- El perro faldero de Doyle, Shun... ¿Por qué no te metes en tus propios malditos asuntos?-

Pero el muchacho no respondió, no le interesó más el tema y volvió a inspeccionar su arma.

\- Shun tiene razón, tienes prohibido pelear con cualquiera de nosotros si consentimiento del Maestro- Hazel escuchó las palabras de Ross y bajó la mirada, apretó su puño con impotencia, ella es fuerte, pero Hunter es demasiado... y la ciudad no se beneficiaria de su enfrentamiento para nada... ¿Que debía hacer?

Edward rió por lo bajo, luego empezó a avanzar hacia adelante, en dirección a la barra donde ahora se encuentran Hazel, Ross, Lilith y Haryn, se detuvo a menos de un metro de ellas, con una gran sonrisa, observando a todos desde su altura. Ross se puso frente a Hazel, más cerca de Hunter, los dos se miraron por unos segundos, que parecieron minutos.

Finalmente el Dragonslayer sacó de su bolsillo un papel, un trabajo de Clase S, lo mostró a Ross – Solo voy a registrarme para un trabajo – Mencionó, todos se hicieron a un lado, alejándose de la barra a distintas mesas del Hall.

Solos quedaron en la barra Edward y la encargada Katrina, el puso el trabajo sobre la madera, dejando obvio que ella debía anotarlo. Se agachó para tomar el libro de registros, sin cruzar la mirada con él.

\- ¿Que pasa Ina? ¿Me odias?- Edward posó su mano en el mentón de ella, haciendo que la mire – No me has ignorado así en un rato-

\- No te odio, peor este camino que has elegido... no lo apruebo- Lo dijo con algo de molestia en su voz, sacando la mano de Hunter de su rostro, anotándolo rápido así se va.

\- Como digas- Volteó y habló con claridad, para todos los miembros del gremio - ¡La cuenta regresiva sigue! ¡Voy a demostrar que soy el más fuerte del gremio!- Miró específicamente a Hazel – Doyle no estará aquí para protegerlos siempre-

\- ¡Suficiente Hunter!- Katrina gritó, haciendo que el de pelo largo volviera a verla, luego de observarla fijamente decidió subir sus hombros en señal de que no le interesa y se alejó por la puerta principal, con su manzana en mano y una sonrisa en su rostro.

Todos quedaron en silencio, de a poco la charla comenzó a aparecer con cada paso que Edward toma lejos del gremio. Ross y Lilith intercambiaron miradas, sentados juntos en una mesa, la chica de pelo plateado realmente confundida, pero antes de formular una pegunta escucharon a Hazel susurrar algo junto a ellos.

\- ¿Haze?- Ross puso su mano sobre su hombro, la Dragonslayer lo miró con los ojos mojados, lagrimas a punto de salir.

\- Esto es culpa mía- Dijo entre sollozos, pero resistiendo las lagrimas – Si f-fuera valiente para enfrentarme a él... s-si fuer-ra-

\- No Hazel, no eres cobarde, Hunter es un monstruo... lo he visto pelear contra ese otro Dragonslayer Rogue... te lo enfrentarás cuando estés lista- El sonrió, la primera vez que lo hace en todo el día – Se que le vencerás-

\- La valentía es solo mantener el miedo a raya unos segundos más- Lilith agregó – Apenas te conozco, pero puedo decir que eres una chica valiente... además, tienes al gremio apoyándote-

Hazel miró alrededor, la mayoría de los miembros está sonriendo y mirando en su dirección, probablemente escucharon su pequeño problema, lo cual logró que se sonroje un poco – Gracias chicos-

\- Las acompaño en su siguiente trabajo si quieren- Ross se inclinó hacia atrás, con una sonrisa arrogante – Considérenlo un privilegio-

\- ¡Yo nunca dejaría que ese bruto te haga daño Haze!- Haryn saltó a su cabeza, con cara preocupada – Lo enfrentaremos juntos cuando estés lista-

Esto provocó risas a su alrededor, el ambiente ya está más calmado, el día prosiguió sin muchos más problemas, un día mas en Northern Dawn.

* * *

 **Capitulo 2 de la historia, espero que les haya gustado, recuerden dejar Reviews!**

 **Las inscripciónes siguen abiertas, recuerden fijarse las reglas y la ficha en mi perfil, y aquellos que ya han enviado un personaje, pueden enviar otro mas, si tienen posiciones distintas en el gremio... o pueden enviar villanos. Las reglas ahora están cambiadas, ¡pueden ser del mismo sexo si quieren!**

 **Gracias por leer**

 **Ciao!**


	5. Presentaciones III

**Capitulo 3: Presentaciones (Parte 3) – Regreso al hogar**

26 de Noviembre / 10:39 Hs

X793

White Point – Northern Dawn

Es otra mañana en el gremio para algunos, pero, para Lilith, su primer mañana en el lugar. El día anterior estuvo agitado, con la presentación de varios miembros, algunos mas amigables que otros, hoy pensó en pasarlo más tranquila hasta la tarde, donde saldría en su primer misión con Hazel, Haryn y Ross.

Salió de su cabaña, que comparte con la mencionada Dragonslayer, lleva puesta su ropa habitual, que consiste de una camiseta gris sin mangas, una larga chaqueta negra encima con bordes plateados en las mangas y los botones, pantalones negros y botas azules. Su pelo recién peinado, como suele hacer en la mañana.

Aspiró aire, el frio aire del norte por la mañana, se acerca el invierno.

Caminó por el claro, dirigiéndose al gremio, sus ojos cerrados por la paz y la tranquilidad. La cual fue interrumpida apenas avanzó unos pasos más, por un extraño canto. Miró a los lados, pero no pudo encontrar a nadie

Procedió a avanzar en dirección al canto, canto femenino agudo, proviene de la parte de atrás del gremio, opuesta a la puerta que da a la calle. Se oculta allí un pequeño jardín, varios árboles de fruta, flores de varios tipos, en medio de todo, una chica sentada con sus piernas cruzadas.

Su canto no estaba nada mal, al escuchar los pasos de Lilith volteó, revelando a una joven jardinera. De cabello celeste desordenado y en picos, llega hasta los oídos, ojos color gris de grandes iris, pero pequeñas pupilas, expresión de curiosidad. Lleva puestos unos pantalones que se cortan en sus rodillas, ajustados allí, color gris, una polera naranja que no llega a cubrir su ombligo, nada puesto en sus pies.

\- Hola, disculpa que te interrumpa-

\- ¡Hola!- La chica se paró, acercándose a Lilith, le tomó la mano con entusiasmo – Soy Ibeth Zeos, puedes llamarme Ib-

\- Lilith Krane, soy nueva-

\- Lo sé, te vi ayer, socializando con Hazel y David y Ross- Habla rápido y con una gran sonrisa, pronto se sentó invitando a Lilith a hacer lo mismo golpeando el suelo junto a las dos.

\- Tienes un hermoso jardín aquí Ibeth-

\- Gracias, me esfuerzo mucho- Se rascó el cabello mirando a sus alrededores, de nuevo su sonrisa casi infantil – A veces suelo despertarme temprano para cantarle a las plantas, eso les ayuda a crecer-

\- ¿Eso es lo que hacías? ¿Cantabas?- Lilith ama la naturaleza, encontrar este jardín enseguida la alegró, se encuentra sentada con sus piernas cruzadas, brazos detrás usándolos de apoyo y ojos cerrados, disfrutando el momento.

\- Me ayuda a relajarme, estar con mis plantas- Pasó la mano por el verde césped, observando los mencionados arboles.

\- ¿Puedes cantarme algo?-

Ibeth miró hacia abajo con una sonrisa, algo avergonzada, pero la insistente mirada de Lilith la convenció, cerró los ojos y comenzó a cantar.

All riven, kith and kin

All given for this, a never ending riddle

Lilith sonrió ante el gesto y se sumó al canto.

My flesh worn, heart betorn

Mind, by mem'ry begyved...

As i wonder cold and imane

Wither now, my mother, my flame...

And along the coils of light,

The life i desire...

\- Tienes una linda voz Ibeth- La maga de hielo la detuvo poniendo una mano en su hombro, a lo que la niña abrió los ojos.

\- Gracias- Las dos se pararon - ¿Ya has hecho tu primer trabajo? – Emprendieron su camino al interior gremio.

\- No, Hazel, Haryn y Ross me acompañarán a ello en un rato-

Entraron al gremio, se acomodaron en una de las mesas vacías, debido a los trabajos y la hora el gremio se encuentra bastante vacio, ni siquiera Katrina está atendiendo la barra, el maestro está fuera de su oficina con un libro y unas anotaciones de él. Ambas chicas lo saludaron al pasar, recibiendo un saludo casi inaudible de regreso.

Una vez sentadas, Ibeth miró a su alrededor.

\- Tan silencioso estos días-

\- Ya lo creo, no parece un lugar tan bullicioso-

\- Dicen que, antes de que el viejo Doyle tomara el mando había mucha más gente – Lilith notó el uso de la palabra viejo para describir al maestro, lo cual le arrancó una pequeña risa.

\- No es tan viejo Ib-

\- Lo sé, pero odia que lo llamen así-

\- ¿Qué haces en el gremio? ¿Eres una maga?-

La chica negó con su cabeza – Jardinera y ayudo a Katrina cuando está atendiendo el bar- Chasqueó sus dedos – Lo que me recuerda ¿Quieres algo de beber Lilith?-

\- No, estoy bien, gracias-

Pasaron unos minutos charlando de cosas sin importancia, trivialidades sobre la vida de ambas antes de llegar a Northern Wind, hasta que vieron a alguien entrar por la puerta - ¿Quién es esa?- Preguntó Lilith al verla, creyendo que Ibeth lograría reconocerla.

\- No es de aquí- Respondió la jardinera de pelos celestes

La mujer miró a todos lados, tiene el cabello castaño, con una vincha azul que evita que el flequillo tape sus ojos color miel, de piel pálida y cuerpo esbelto, falto de curvas, pero femenino al fin. Lleva puesto un vestido blanco que llega hasta las rodillas, con un cinturón negro en la cadera y unas calzas negras en sus pies, un chaleco de jean oscuro sobre esto y unas botas cortas color negro.

Le cazó la atención lo vacio que está el gremio, dos chicas que no conoce la miran disimuladamente, se acercó al mago de aspecto adulto que lee un libro.

Se sentó frente al hombre, quien levantó la mirada, sus dos ojos color celeste grisáceo la observaron por varios segundos, ella notó que uno de sus ojos no es lo que aparenta ser, le falta el brillo y la vida del otro, el hombre volvió a sus libros.

La muchacha se vio indignada por esto, aclaró su garganta antes de reclinarse en su silla hacia adelante – Disculpe...-

\- Si quieres algo dímelo, estoy ocupado- Enfrascado en sus libros, Doyle habló groseramente, sin dirigirle la mirada a la recién llegada.

\- Si, ando buscando al maestro de Northern Dawn... al nuevo maestro-

\- ¿Doyle Richards?-

\- Creo que ese es su nombre-

Una risa escapó de él – ¿Por qué? Dicen que es peligroso, un ex convicto mágico...-

\- Pues, si, pero... la gente puede cambiar... yo no juzgo hasta que lo vea-

Doyle hizo una pausa, dejando de escribir unos segundos, estuvo por hablar pero fue interrumpido por la muchacha.

\- Si me dice donde está el maestro...-

\- Estas hablando con él- Siguió escribiendo, ya habiendo aclarado el tema - ¿Algo que pueda hacer por usted...?- Alargó la ultima letra, pidiendo el nombre de la extraña.

\- Faillyn Hathaway- Respondió ella

Hubo otra pausa, Doyle cerró su libro, poniendo la carta adentro, la pluma dentro del pequeño envase de tinta y sobre el libro. Miró de frente a Faillyn, inspeccionándola más detalladamente.

\- Una de los originales Clase S- Mencionó asintiendo, corrió el libro hacia el costado, estirando su mano para un apretón – Soy Doyle Richards... nuevo maestro de Northern Wind-

\- Un placer maestro Doyle- Ahora Faillyn sonrió, viendo como Doyle no es tan frio como aparenta al principio, probablemente su método de defensa contra extraños.

\- No es normal que tengamos este honor... solo dos Clase S han vuelto luego de Víctor...-

\- ¿Quienes volvieron?-

\- Rossileu Lexter y... Edward Hunter- El ultimo nombre fue dicho con un poco de pesar.

\- Ya veo-

Doyle se levantó, con sus cosas en mano – Disculpa, tengo cosas que hacer... serás restaurada como Clase S... ¿Tienes tu marca todavía?-

\- Si-

\- De acuerdo, bienvenida a casa Faillyn-

La chica le sonrió, luego el maestro desapareció con sus libros, dejando su sobretodo colgado en la silla donde se encontraba sentado. Faillyn observó el lugar hacia todos lados, no cambió en nada.

Una voz la llamó desde una mesa cercana - ¿Lyn?- Dijo Hazel, quien se encuentra sentada entre Ross, Lilith e Ibeth, la tercera se levantó y se fue de la mesa.

\- ¿Hazel?-

Las dos corrieron unos metros hasta abrazarse fuertemente, riendo, Lilith observó todo con una sonrisa también. Al partir el abrazo, las dos chicas se miraron de frente.

\- No has cambiado en nada chica- Dijo la Dragonslayer

\- Tu estas más grande... han sido tres años...- Se asomó por el costado de Hazel para observar a Ross, quien asintió con su cabeza dando una sonrisa amistosa – Ross-

\- Mucho gusto verte Lyn-

Enseguida todos se sentaron, Hazel y Lyn de un lado de la mesa, Lilith y Ross del otro, la maga de hielo novata se presentó ante la veterana, Faillyn está desde que el gremio fue fundado en X785, una hermana mayor para la mayoría de los miembros antiguos.

\- ¿Dónde has estado?-

\- Viajando, de aquí para allá...- Su mirada se perdió por momentos en una ventana – Pero, apenas me enteré de que se rearmaron, tuve que volver...-

\- ¿Conociste al nuevo maestro Doyle?-

\- Si, es algo... frio- Lyn llevó su mano a la boca, susurrando las palabras.

\- Lo es, pero ha sacrificado mucho para mantenernos a flote... hay que entender algunas de sus actitudes- Ross lo defendió, mientras Hazel asiente, el maestro es bueno con ellos, como un distante y gruñón padre que se preocupa.

\- ¿Y... Edward?- Preguntó en un tono más bien de preocupación.

Esta pregunta detuvo a todos, quienes quedaron en silencio por un momento. Es normal que pregunte, Edward y Lyn son los dos miembros más "viejos" en edad y en tiempo en el gremio, apareciendo apenas meses de la fundación del mismo. Lo que es realmente intrigante notando lo contrarios que son.

\- No está en la ciudad, salió por un trabajo... volverá más tarde supongo- Haryn recordó al Dragonslayer con algo de rabia y miedo.

\- Está peor desde lo de Víctor...- Agregó Ross, Hazel bajó la mirada.

\- No es tan malo, es... quiere probarse, nada mas- Hazel intentó defenderlo, su compañero Clase S la miró con una expresión de sorpresa.

\- No ha dejado de acosarte, lo único que lo detiene al momento de destruir todo es el maestro y sus amenazas...- Ross comentó, causando que Lyn mire la mesa, recordando al Dragonslayer y todas las noticas que se enteró en su ausencia, luego escuchó a Ross más cerca, está reclinado en su silla hacia adelante – Si lo ves, intenta calmarlo- Hizo una pequeña pausa – Se que a ti podría escucharte-

\- Haré lo que pueda-

\- ¡Claro que sí!- Una voz femenina, pero forzada para ser ronca, sonó a un lado de ellos, Ibeth se encuentra parada con el sobretodo de Doyle puesto, su pelo tirado hacia atrás, ambas manos en la cadera y mirada seria – Porque ahora estás en mi gremio, Northern Wind-

\- Ibeth- Ross se llevó una mano a la cara, Hazel, Lyn y Lilith se rieron levemente ante la imitación.

\- ¡Cuando termine de leer mis libros castigaré a ese muchacho! ¡Haré que llueva sobre su cara!- Levantó las manos y movió sus dedos como si estuviese invocando un hechizo.

\- Ross, Hazel y Lilith- El verdadero maestro se hizo presente en la conversación, detrás de Ibeth, logrando que todos dejaran de reír – Tengo un trabajo para ustedes-

Ibeth bajó los brazos lentamente, los tres magos solicitados se pararon y comenzaron a ir a la oficina de Doyle, este último le sacó el sobretodo a la chica y se lo puso, no sin antes darle un golpecito en la cabeza - Yo no sueno así- Dijo antes de irse.

* * *

Los cuatro magos y el Exceed entraron en la oficina, Doyle entró primero, sentándose en su escritorio, tomando un papel de una pila de ahí, alcanzándolo a Ross.

\- Recibimos reportes de Lindsey, está al noreste de aquí, cerca de Seven...-

\- ¿Está bien?- Hazel preguntó, temiendo lo peor.

\- Si, por ahora-

Ross leyó la carta, que es un trabajo arrancado del tablón en realidad – Aquí dice "Cazar y detener a un mago renegado que roba caravanas" ¿Cuántas personas necesitan para eso?-

\- Bueno, los mercaderes dueños de las caravanas han contratado a la compañía Iron Brotherhood, Lindsey no puede con todos y necesitamos a ese mago vivo-

\- ¿Por eso nos pide ayuda?- Lilith inquirió

\- Bueno... eso y...-

* * *

26 de Noviembre / 11:19 Hs

X793

Frontera Fiore/Seven – Camino hacia Fiore

\- ¡Apúrense! ¡Debemos cuidar el cargamento a como dé lugar!-

Unos cinco hombres armados con hierro y espadas, llevando la insignia de la conocida banda Iron Brotherhood, caminan delante de una caravana, que está siendo empujada por otros tres de la misma compañía y unos mercaderes, la caravana está llena de diversas comidas y armamento.

\- ¡Estamos en eso maldito seas! ¡Esto está pesado!-

\- ¡OH mierda creo que lo vi ahí atrás!- Gritó uno dejando de empujar.

\- ¡Ya basta!- Uno de los de enfrente pasó hacia atrás dándole un golpe a su amigo aterrorizado - ¡El demonio blanco no existe!-

\- ¿En serio? ¿Y qué asustó a los caballos entonces?-

\- No lo sé, un animal... ¡Empujen la maldita carreta!-

Todos se detuvieron, escuchando crujir en los arbustos, abrieron sus ojos y sacaron sus espadas, pero finalmente fue en vano al ver que un conejo salió saltando del mismo arbusto. Suspiraron de alivo.

\- **White Demon Wall-** Una voz se escuchó en aire, todos los soldados alzaron al mirada al gran muro de fuego blanco frente a ellos, detuvieron su marcha inmediatamente sin haber avanzado más de tres pasos.

\- ¡Jefe! ¡Ahí!-

Frente a la caravana, caminando entre las llamas blancas, salió un chico. Delgado, aproximadamente midiendo 1,50 metros, lleva puestos unos pantalones de color azul oscuro, una camiseta sin mangas color negro, guantes largos negros que llegan hasta sus codos con dibujos de fuego blanco y sin dedos. Lo más notorio, sin embargo, es la máscara que lleva, completamente redonda, con los dos ojos pequeños y ovalados, una lágrima roja cayendo del ojo izquierdo.

\- ¡Quietos! ¡Mantengan posición!- Todos los soldados avanzaron y formaron una línea semicircular frente al "demonio".

Este torció la cabeza antes de llevar sus manos frente a él – **White Demon...-**

\- ¡QUIETOS!- Gritó el líder, desesperado, viendo como su oponente junta aire.

-... **¡Rage!-** Un gran torbellino de fuego blanco salió disparado hacia ellos, antes de que todo sea oscuridad.

* * *

White Point – Northern Dawn

\- ¿Por eso nos pide ayuda?- Lilith inquirió

\- Bueno... eso y...- Doyle hizo una pausa – Según los reportes... el mago es un Demonslayer...-

Todos se sorprendieron, pasó un poco antes de que Ross diera un paso al frente.

\- Nos encargaremos Maestro-

Hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de dar media vuelta e irse, seguido por sus dos compañeras y el Exceed. Doyle apoyó su cabeza en su mano en el escritorio, pensante, un tema delicado... pero confía en que Ross salvará al demonio de los hermanos del hierro...

Lo último que necesita Northern Dawn es encontrar un enemigo en Tarkus Blackiron...

* * *

 **Ahí está, espero disfruten el capitulo, les daré 5 Mischievous Points a quien sepa el origen de la canción que cantan Ibeth y Lilith :3**

 **También, verán que hago modificaciones a algunas ropas de los personajes, es porque lo veo adecuado, no porque no me guste lo que envian, a veces es muy poco detallado y simplemente agrego algunos detalles.**

 **En el siguiente capitulo comenzaremos el primer arc: White Demon Arc... agarrense de sus calzones!**

 **Recuerden comentar!**

 **Ciao!**


	6. White Demon Arc I

**Capitulo 4: White Demon Arc I – La línea borrosa entre nosotros**

26 de Noviembre / 17:11 Hs

X793

Cerca de la frontera Fiore/Seven – Sudio

Ross, Hazel, Lilith y Haryn caminan, o vuela en vaso del Exceed, hacia la aldea señalada en su mapa, el mago clase S lleva dicho mapa y lo pone en su bolsa de viaje al ver casas y estructuras a lo lejos, lo cual significa que han llegado al objetivo. El viaje no tuvo ningún contratiempo, durante el mismo Lilith y Hazel aprovecharon a charlar sobre su vida cotidiana antes del gremio, Ross se mantuvo callado.

\- Oye Ross- Dijo Hazel, intentando arrancar unas palabras de su compañero.

\- ¿Qué pasa?-

\- ¿Crees que sea un demonio de verdad y no un mago?- Haryn intervino entre ambos volando, eso exactamente lo que preguntaría la Dragonslayer.

Ross se quitó unos cabellos rubios de su cara y luego pensó unos momentos – Creo que eso sería muy malo... tendría que salvarlas a ambas de que les chupe el alma o algo así- Sonrió.

\- ¿Y quien dice que nosotras no te salvamos a ti? Tal vez incluso nos asciendan-

\- Si claro-

Al divisar el pueblo también pudieron ver a una chica que los espera en la entrada, todos excepto Lilith sonrieron, pudieron reconocerla de lejos.

La chica los vio y dejó su libro de lado, lleva puesto un kimono rojo con flores amarillo, llega casi hasta sus rodillas, medias blancas que tapan el resto de sus piernas, sus curvas son pronunciadas especialmente, atrayendo la mirada de los hombres al abierto cuello de su kimono.

Lilith no pudo ver su marca, pero es obvio que pertenece al gremio, al acercarse pudo ver su cara en más detalle, pelo rojo oscuro largo hasta la cintura que tapa el lado izquierdo, rasgos delicados y femeninos, piel de color vainilla.

\- Lindsey – Hazel dijo al acercarse, la chica puso su libro en sus dos manos y ambas al frente dando una sonrisa grande.

\- Al fin han llegado-

\- Ella es Lilith, nueva en el gremio, ha venido a ayudarnos- Ross presentó a la de pelo plateado, quien hizo una pequeña reverencia.

\- Un gusto- Dijo Lilith.

\- Ahora, sobre la misión...- Lindsey miró a Ross, quien apura las cosas, asintió como recordando su propósito en la ciudad.

\- Ah claro, síganme- Lindsey hizo una seña con su mano avanzando por la aldea, extrañamente no hay mucha gente presente en la misma, pero es una aldea muy pequeña, poca gente decidiría vivir en un lugar tan recóndito. El aspecto de la mayoría es de cansados y trabajadores, les lanzan miradas indiferentes mientras los magos avanzan – Hablaremos con el anciano de la aldea- Lindsey volteó yendo de reversa mirando a sus compañeros – Vine aquí hace dos días, la misión es más difícil de lo que pensé... en especial que... ¡OW!- Por caminar sin ver dio su cabeza contra la puerta de entrada a un a casa.

Ross rió levemente y luego abrió la puerta, dejando a todas las chicas y Haryn pasar, cerrando tras entrar en el lugar.

Una casa de aspecto viejo, desordenada, de madera todo, los espera dentro un hombre de cabellos largos color castaño, con algunas canas, sentado en una mesa con sus manos juntas. Lindsey se acercó a él y le dijo algo en voz baja, a lo que el hombre reaccionó asintiendo, luego se paró invitándolos a sentarse a todos.

\- Ustedes son de Northern Dawn, por favor, siéntense- Les dijo en un tono callado y humilde.

Los magos hicieron caso, incluso Lindsey se sentó junto al hombre.

\- Soy Harold, líder electo por esta aldea... "anciano" me llaman- Miró a Ross, quien está sentado justo en frente de él – Les agradezco mucho por venir, hemos tenido unos problemas con un mago poderoso, se hace llamar "El Demonio Blanco"-

\- Si, eso nos dijo nuestro maestro-

Harold asintió – Es muy fuerte, ha estado asaltando caravanas provenientes de Seven en intervalos regulares, básicamente ninguna caravana llega a este pueblo- Hubo un breve silencio – Suponemos que este Demonio Blanco no es más que una persona, queremos que se valla, no queremos hacerle daño... no somos animales-

-Entiendo perfectamente- Hazel dijo, llamando la atención del grupo – Pero ¿Donde entran los esbirros de Tarkus en esto?-

\- Los hermanos del hierro fueron contratados por los mercaderes dueños de esas caravanas para cuidarlas desde hace tiempo... y ahora les están pagando extra para "silenciar" al dueño de los ataques- Lo dijo mirando la mesa, bastante decepcionado.

Mientras Lilith y Hazel asienten también con el hombre, Ross lo miró de frente no siendo la primera vez que escucha algo así.

\- He intentado detenerlo, pero cada vez que lo atrapo se escapa, no debe verme como una amenaza...- Lindsey dijo en un tojo de disculpa – Se me ocurrió que, si somos más, podríamos encontrarlo más rápido...-

\- Bien pensado-

* * *

En unos minutos todos estuvieron fuera de la casa, el hombre quedando adentro, Hazel y Haryn están sentados en un banco fuera, Lilith cruzada de brazos pensando, Ross y Lindsey fueron los últimos en salir, conversando de la misión.

\- Una caravana fue atacada hoy temprano, pude llegar antes de que el Demonio robe algo... podríamos ir a revisar el lugar- Mencionó Lindsey

\- Si vamos todos dejaríamos la aldea indefensa, no sabemos si el vendrá hacia aquí- Lilith agregó, Hazel se paró a su lado.

\- Estoy de acuerdo, yo, Haryn y Lilith nos quedaremos a cuidar el lugar...-

\- Lily tu eres la líder- Lily siendo el apodo de Lindsey, Ross agregó, todos miraron a la maga de planta, quien enseguida se ruborizó enrollando su pelo en sus dedos, si hay alguien que no cree ser buen material de líder, es ella.

\- S-supongo que haremos eso...- Se cruzó de brazo asintiendo, en un afán por parecer una líder seria – Vamos Ross, te mostraré el lugar-

\- Tengan cuidado ustedes dos, no se metan en muchos problemas-

Hazel lo saludó con su mano, Lilith sonrió ante el comentario, mientras que Haryn tomó una vara del suelo y comenzó a girarla - ¡Defensores de la aldea! Eso me agrada, somos como caballeros de la noche en busca de los malos – Dijo el pequeño Exceed.

Las dos chicas quedaron a solas, sentadas en el banco que Hazel ocupó hace unos minutos, la maga de hielo observó a sus alrededores, intentando tener una vista de la gente, pero esta parecía esconderse de ellos - Parece un lugar tranquilo- Mencionó

\- Muy recóndito... la gente no sale ni siquiera a ver qué pasa ¿Crees que tienen miedo?-

\- Tal vez no tengan esperanzas, temen al demonio y a estos mercenarios-

\- Espero que podamos cambiar eso-

Lilith miró de reojo a Hazel, quien observa el suelo con sus brazos cruzados, pensativa – Dime ¿Hay algo entre tú y Rossileu?- La chica de pelos plateados esbozó una sonrisa malévola mientras acercó su rostro al de Hazel.

\- ¡¿Q-qué?! ¿Por qué dices tal cosa?-

\- Bueno, durante el camino intentaste varias veces hablarle y él se mantuvo callado, ¡Y cómo olvidar la manera en que te defendió ayer de ese otro Dragonslayer!-

\- Ross y yo somos compañeros-

\- Hazel gusta de él- Haryn agregó por lo bajo, haciéndose un hueco entre ambas magas.

\- ¡Soplón!- Hazel se apuró a taparle la boca a su compañero Exceed, peor es tarde, Lilith ríe a carcajadas, ahora la Dragonslayer está sonrojada mientras deja a Haryn suelto – ¡Por favor no le digas!- Dijo con sus dos puños cerrados levantados.

\- ¿Por qué no?-

\- Tengo miedo... creo que él no siente lo mismo-

\- ¿Oh? ¿Por qué no sentiría lo mismo? Eres linda, amigable, graciosa...

\- No lo se... el es tan serio y... nunca me hace caso- Sintió la mano de Lilith sobre la de ella, la tomó y la miró de frente.

\- ¡No digas eso! Siempre hay esperanza... cuando volvamos te ayudaré a llamar su atención ¿Si?-

Hazel sonrió ante esta reacción, asintió, luego siguieron hablando sobre otras cosas, evadiendo el tema lo más posible. El sol comienza a bajar en el cielo sobre ellas mientras la misión sigue en progreso.

* * *

18:01 Hs

Camino hacia la frontera Fiore/Seven

Lindsey y Rossileu avanzan por el camino, de pronto se detienen al llegar a un claro donde una caravana se encuentra, destruida, pero sus bienes todavía se esparcen por todo el camino y el césped. Hierro, madera, fruta, verduras, carne salada, ese tipo de cosas, Ross se acercó a la caravana encontrando junto a los restos varias armas, probablemente de soldados que huyeron en la batalla.

\- Este es el lugar, vine aquí tras ver una explosión blanca, supongo que los mercenarios fueron emboscados por el demonio y echados a patadas-

\- Ya veo- Se paró con una de las lanzas en su mano – Tenemos que...- Un ruido entre los arboles lo detuvo en medio de su frase - ...mantenernos alerta-

\- ¿Crees que nos ha seguido?- Lindsey avanzó unos pasos hasta estar junto a su compañero, puños apretados listos para el combate.

Hubo unos momentos de silencio - ¡Muéstrate! –Gritó Ross, no esperando que funcionara.

\- No lo puedo creer- El "demonio" salió de un lado del camino, a paso lento, llevando su traje negro y blanco usual, pero esta vez con una bufanda de color rojo oscuro alrededor de su cuello – No les basta con mercenarios, ahora traen magos- Dijo con su voz joven, pero seria.

\- ¿Por qué no dejamos las mascaras? Muéstranos quien eres- Ross avanzó unos pasos, el demonio retrocedió los mismos – Sabemos que eres un Demonslayer-

\- Por eso deberían temerme y no interponerse en mis planes-

\- Lo siento niño, no tememos a otros magos-

\- Deberían- El enmascarado encendió sus puños de color blanco y cagó hacia adelante, Lindsey interponiéndose en medio, lo cual le causó una gran sorpresa.

\- **Giant Tree-** Un árbol salió del suelo de manera horizontal, pero grácilmente el demonio saltó corriendo sobre el árbol con su puño arrastrando en el mismo, Lindsey no hizo tiempo para cubrirse.

\- ¡ **White Demon Punch!** \- Intentó golpearla pero esta se hizo a un lado empujada por Rossileu, quien atajó el golpe con sus dos brazos, retrocediendo hacia atrás varios metros. Los dos rostros de los magos se encontraron cerca, Ross le sonrió arrogantemente.

\- **Jail-** Toro el entorno cambió, todo fue oscuridad entonces, absolutamente todo a su alrededor es negro, el demonio retrocedió algo espantado, notando que le cuesta respirar mucho más en ese lugar, vio a Ross volar con sus manos en los bolsillos frente a él – Bienvenido a mi dimensión-

Rossileu Lexter tiene un extraño tipo de magia, que le permite cambiar las propiedades de las cosas inanimadas a su alrededor, moldear su forma y aspecto usando las partículas, por ejemplo, de algo metálico para crear un arma, o del suelo para crear guantes de roca. También puede transportar gente a su "propia dimensión" vacía, drenando su magia de a poco allí, incluso puede hacer contacto con una dimensión llamada Enéada.

\- Maldito bastardo- El demonio calló en una rodilla intentando no perder tanta magia, en vano, la única manera de escapar es dañando a Ross, que es improbable en su estado - ¿Por qué peleas? ¿Es para ayudar a esos corruptos comerciantes? Deberías sentirte avergonzado-

\- ¿Mercaderes? ¡Nos contrataron los aldeanos de Sudio!-

\- Claro que si...- Rió el demonio, no creyendo las palabras de Ross ni por un momento, sus ojos comenzaron a brillar de blanco intensamente, al igual que sus manos – Veamos si tu dimensión ¡Resiste esto!- El brillo se hizo imposible de mirar mientras el demonio apunta sus manos hacia Ross, quien está tapando sus ojos con su antebrazo – ¡ **White Demonslayer Secret Art: Quasar!-**

Una gran pelota blanca avanzó hacia el mago de alteración, causando una explosión inmensa que iluminó la oscura dimensión.

Ambos magos salieron despedidos desde la nada volviendo al camino, cayendo en lados opuestos mientras Lindsey los mira preocupada, pero al mismo tiempo, sabiendo que Ross posee la magia "Jail". El demonio respira agitado luego de semejante ataque, Ross se encuentra con algunos raspones y golpes, pero cayó de pie y sigue dispuesto a pelear.

\- Buen ataque niño...-

\- Debo detener a los mercaderes de esparcir su injusticia- Se paró derecho, todavía agitado - ¡Lo haré incluso si tengo que eliminarlos a ustedes!-

\- ¡Ya te lo dije fuimos contratados por el pueblo! ¡Los estas arruinando!- Gritó Ross

\- ¿Arruinando yo? ¡Estas caravanas los arruinan todas las semanas!- Gritó mas fuerte el enmascarado

Lindsey preguntó por lo bajo - ¿Que está diciendo?- A Ross, pero este respondió meneando su cabeza de lado a lado, parece que no les cree, que está en contra de los mismo mercaderes de los que ellos intentan salvarlo – Esos mercaderes contrataron a Iron Brotherhood, nosotros vinimos a detenerte por las buenas-

\- ¿Qué? ¿Esperas que te crea eso?- Sin dudarlo, el demonio comenzó a avanzar, una espada apareció en sus manos - ¡ **White Demon Sword!** \- Encaró al frente pero entonces una enorme columna metálica atravesó el aire desde atrás, noqueando al demonio y aventándolo cerca de los dos magos de Northern Dawn.

\- ¡Lo tengo!- Se escuchó la voz de alguien más, cuatro tipos de armaduras grises aparecieron con armas en sus manos, el del medio siendo el único sin casco, calvo y con una tupida barba marrón en candado alrededor de su boca, sonriendo. Sus insignias indican que representan a Iron Brotherhood

\- ¿Qué demonios? ¡Jefe mire! ¡Magos!- Señaló uno de ellos.

\- ¿Los despachamos Ser Erk?- Mencionó otro al líder.

\- ¡Aplástenlos chicos!- Dijo el líder, todos los tipos comenzaron a cargar hacia adelante.

Ross se preparó, las cosas solo estaban yendo de peor en peor, antes de que los sujetos se acerquen mucho una gran pared de plantas, raíces y barro comenzó aparecer frente a ellos.

\- ¡ **The Big Wall!-** Lindsey subiendo sus manos alzó un gran muro entre los dos grupos, mas alto que los mismos arboles, el mago de alteración se alegró de tener a una de las mejores magas defensivas del gremio.

\- ¿Qué hacemos?- Preguntó ella al escuchar gritos del otro lado del gran muro.

\- Debemos irnos, ese es Erk, la mano derecha de Tarkus Blackiron, no podremos enfrentarlo si está acompañado... y menos si tenemos un hombre herido- Miró al demonio que está tendido en el suelo, ella asintió en respuesta.

* * *

\- ¡Déjenme a mí, estúpidos!- Gritó Erk dando un gran salto, llegando casi hasta el lugar más alto del muro, transformó su pie en una gran espada de hierro y cayó cortando dicho muro a la mitad.

Al llegar al suelo el muro desapareció de apoco para revelar nada, todos se fueron, dejando la caravana detrás, Erk maldijo frente a sus hombres. Otros diez soldados llegaron detrás, listos para la acción.

\- ¿Que hacemos señor?-

\- Nuestros empleadores fueron muy claros...- Señaló a sus cuatro acompañantes – Ustedes, conmigo, el resto vallan a Sudio y arrasen todo allí como dijeron los mercaderes, mujeres, niños, ¡Todo estará destruido!-

\- ¿Esta seguro señor?-

\- ¡SIGUE LAS PUÑETERAS ORDENES SOLDADO!- Gritó Erk causando que los diez hombres salieran corriendo en dirección de la aldea - ¡Hagan que esos infelices nos digan lo que saben del demonio blanco!-

Suspiró hondo antes de observar a su alrededor, los magos de Northern Dawn deben estar cerca, debía encontrarlos cuanto antes y matar al pequeño demonio si quería que le pagaran. Volteó para encontrar a sus hombres mirándolo – Que ¡Demonios ESTAN VIENDO! ¡A TRABAJAR! ¡PEINEN EL AREA!-

Los cuatro se dispersaron por el bosque mientras Erk se cruzó de brazos, recordando las caras de sus enemigos antes de que el muro apareciera, le darían una buena suma por un par de cabezas de magos.

* * *

 **La primer batalla, corta, pero prometo que habrá mas batalla en el siguiente capitulo.**

 **Por cierto, el siguiente capitulo será una pausa del Arc, para presentar un personaje y ver como van las cosas en el gremio, pero luego seguiremos el primer Arc como es debido.**

 **Recuerden comentar y gracias por leer**

 **Ciao!**


	7. Tensones internas

**Capitulo 5: Tensiones Internas – La Montaña VS El Dragón**

* * *

26 de Noviembre / 16:10 Hs

X793

White Point – Plaza de la ciudad

En la plaza de la ciudad, sentada bajo un árbol, se encuentra Faillyn, maga Clase S del gremio local de Northern Dawn, observa pasiblemente el cielo, sus piernas cruzadas y sus brazos detrás de la espalda recostándose sobre ellos, disfruta de su vuelta a la ciudad que le dio trabajo y diversión durante largos años.

Varias personas están también usando este espacio verde, aunque la mayoría usa las bancas, Lyn siente el césped en sus manos y la tranquiliza, se encuentra al lado de la acera, por lo que ve la gente pasar, todos ocupados en su pequeño mundo.

\- Faillyn Hathaway- Una voz sorprendida se escuchó desde su izquierda, un muchacho de pelos negros y barba se acercó con los brazos abiertos – Ha sido tanto tiempo-

\- David- Dijo ella con una sonrisa, acto segundo, se paró y ambos se abrazaron, rompieron el abrazo tras unos segundos - ¿Cómo has estado? –

\- Bien ¿Puedo sentarme ahí? ¿No molesto tu visión?- Rio levemente - ¡Que estoy diciendo! Yo cruzándome debe ser un deleite para los ojos-

Mientras David toma asiento, Lyn lo siguió y se sentó a su lado – Sigues siendo tan elocuente como siempre –

\- Deberías escuchar todos los chistes que me he aprendido durante los años- Se recostó en el respaldar del asiento en una manera relajada – No sé porque nadie quiere salir en trabajos conmigo-

\- ¿Tal vez porque dejas el trabajo para el final y te distraes fácil?- Respondió la chica de pelo castaño, recordando los viejos tiempos cuando solían salir en trabajos juntos.

\- Siempre tan sincera- La verdad no le incomodó, a este punto David sabe exactamente sobre su propia pereza - ¿Cuando llegaste?-

\- Ayer, he estado quedándome en la habitación sola ya que mi compañera Lindsey está fuera en misión, no la he conocido, es nueva supongo-

\- Lily y Lyn, vaya dúo, tendrían que hacer un equipo con Lilith también...- David comenzó a jugar con su collar de plata mientras pone la vista en la ciudad – Hay muchos nuevos miembros desde lo de Víctor, sinceramente no pensé que nos recuperaríamos-

\- Pero aquí estamos, fuertes como un roble-

\- Exacto, en parte gracias al Maestro Doyle- Dejó una mano libre y comenzó a contar los miembros nuevos – Lilith, Lindsey, Ibeth, Shun... esos son algunos de los nuevos-

\- ¿Shun? ¿No es uno de los Clase S?-

\- Si, contándote a ti son cuatro: Tú, Ross, Edward y Shun- Miró de frente a Lyn comenzando a hablar un poco más bajo – Shun es bastante, peculiar... conoció a Doyle hace unos años y se unió al gremio gracias a el... luego ascendió a Clase S en un tiempo impresionante-

\- ¿Doyle lo estima?-

\- No lo sé, ese viejo es difícil de leer, pero Shun siempre está con él, como un guardaespaldas o un hijo, cuando no está con él, lo defiende-

Hubo un breve silencio, ni siquiera David, quien estuvo ininterrumpidamente metido en los asuntos del gremio, sabe exactamente la historia de Shun ni su relación con Doyle, nadie sabe siquiera que magia posee, nunca ha ido en trabajos con alguien.

La charla continuó sobre asuntos al azar, sobre los momentos interesantes en las vidas de ambos durante los años de separación, hasta que un gran hombre se acercó al par. Largos cabellos rubios, cara de pocos amigos, vestido de camisa blanca y chaleco marrón encima, pantalones color rojo oscuro, lo más notorio es el martillo de guerra atado al cinturón de su pantalón.

\- Ah, Bart, ¿Terminaste?-

\- Si- Aventó una bolsa de monedas a David, quien la agarró hábilmente.

\- Disculpa ¿Eres del gremio?- Preguntó Lyn, logrando finalmente que el musculoso treintañero la mirara, solo asintió en respuesta.

\- El es Bartolomew, o Bart, me acompañó a hacer un trabajo fuera de la ciudad, lo acaba de cobrar por ambos... gracias por cierto-

De nuevo, no hubo respuesta, solo un gruñido y un movimiento de cabeza antes de que Bart se sentara del otro lado de la banca, bastante alejado de ellos, suspiró al hacerlo, hartado de caminar todo el día.

\- No habla mucho- Rio David

\- Hablas demasiado- Respondió Bart mirándolo de frente, con cara seria, difícil saber si es un chiste.

Faillyn rio mientras los dos entraron en una discusión, donde David diría todo y luego Bart respondería con unas pocas palabras que lo callan, obviamente una pareja dispareja, pero forzados a colaborar por la necesidad de Jewels. Aunque se haya unido poco antes del problema con Víctor, Lyn no recordaba a Bartolomew, aunque memorias vienen de un miembro ausente que poseía "una impenetrable defensa".

La discusión siguió, al igual que la risa de la maga Clase S, aunque esta fue borrada un minuto después cuando ella ve a un conocido mago al otro lado de la calle, cruzando en su dirección. Piel pálida, sonrisa malévola, pelo negro largo.

\- Edward- Esta sola palabra hizo que ambos magos hombres dejaran su pelea, volteando hacia el Dragonslayer, fruncieron sus ceños al verlo.

\- Faillyn- Dijo con su voz ronca y sarcástica - ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ¿Tres años?- Se acercó con sus brazos abiertos, atrayendo varias miradas de la gente en el dominio público, saben exactamente quiénes son, quien es el problemático.

\- Ha pasado mucho- Respondió ella, con la esperanza que pudieran charlar pacíficamente.

\- Ciertamente, acontecimientos, fechas... obviamente tu no los viste pasar porque te rendiste, abandonaste... ¿Recuerdas?- Este sol comentario hizo que Lyn tirara esas esperanzas por la ventana, pero no iba a echarse atrás por un simple insulto.

\- Se lo que has estado haciendo Edward, estoy en contra del uso de la fuerza desmedida, y tú lo sabes- Se paró con una mirada desafiante – Somos los miembros más fuertes de Northern Dawn, deberíamos poner el ejemplo-

\- ¿Ah sí?- Hunter comenzó a caminar hacia adelante, pero fue detenido, Bartolomew se cruzó entra ambos Clase S, con una mirada seria, más seria que de costumbre – Debes estar bromeando – Dijo entre risas el Dragonslayer.

\- Hace una semana fui a Magnolia por una misión, casi término a los golpes con un Dragonslayer de fuego y sus amigos porque ALGUIEN de este gremio atacó a Erza Scarlet- Edward solo esbozó una sonrisa, recordando el hecho, lo cual irritó mas al rubio – Te lo advierto, tal vez todos te tengan miedo, pero yo no-

\- Bart, no es necesario...- David intentó frenarlo, pero nadie le hizo caso.

\- Lo es, este bastardo está creído que nada le ocurrirá, que sus acciones no tienen consecuencias – Bart lo empujó hacia atrás, Edward miró su pecho todavía riendo por lo bajo, luego se encontraron miradas de nuevo – Voy a enseñarte a respetar-

\- Es una lástima- Edward volteó con una gran sonrisa en su boca, subió sus hombros y sus manos haciendo seña que está decepcionado – No puedo retar a nadie del gremio, me echarán si no...-

\- Bart, está intentando engañarte- David caminó hasta su compañero, intentó tomarlo por el hombro, pero este se lo quitó de encima. Lyn observó todo dolida, Ross tenía razón, Edward cambió para peor.

\- Entonces te reto a un combate- Dijo el mago rubio, provocando lo inevitable, Hunter volteó rápidamente cruzó sus brazos – No eres el más fuerte del gremio, voy a demostrarlo-

En ese momento Edward cambió su expresión a una más seria, dejo de cruzar sus brazos apretando sus puños, antes de que diga algo David interrumpió.

\- Al menos peleen en otro lado- Miraron a su alrededor, mucha gente comienza a formar un circulo a su alrededor, impacientes por el despliegue de magia, incapaces de prever la destrucción que causaría en una zona urbana.

\- Nos veremos en el gremio Hunter- Bart dijo despidiéndose rápidamente, le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar.

\- ¡Bart!- La voz de Lyn se escuchó, advirtiéndole de peligro, dos brazos lo tomaron desde atrás bloqueando sus propios brazos, sintió el mentón de Edward apoyarse en su hombro mientras que su rostro se asoma con una sonrisa sacada.

\- ¡Te llevo!-

Los dos salieron despedidos del lugar, Hunter llevando a Bart por el aire - ¡Se dirigen al gremio!- David mencionó, Lyn comenzó a correr hacia el lugar, al igual que su compañero mago. Los dos hombres atravesaron el cielo mientras Edward ríe incontrolablemente.

Surcaron los cielos hasta una altitud elevada, donde Edward tomó a Bart del cuello con sus dos manos comenzando a descender a toda velocidad, apuntando al claro detrás del gremio Northern Dawn, el lugar del enfrentamiento.

\- ¡Vamos Bart! ¡Lucha!- Gritó mientras descienden a toda velocidad, pero el mago de piedra fue incapaz de hacerlo, incapaz de luchar contra la fuerza de la gravedad, cerró los ojos preparándose para el impacto.

* * *

Oficina del Maestro Doyle

Doyle escribe una carta, pronto todas sus cosas temblaron, la tinta casi se extiende por todo el lugar, el maestro bufó antes de escuchar alguien correr a su despacho, abrió la puerta. Shun se encuentra del otro lado, hizo una pequeña reverencia.

\- Maestro, Edward Hunter y Bartolomew Stein están peleando-

\- Lo sé, pude sentir su magia- Refiriéndose al Dragonslayer.

\- ¿Interferimos?- Con su espada en mano, el muchacho se ofreció para meterse en el combate.

\- No, Hunter no es tonto, Bart es bastante cabeza dura, estoy seguro que esto no pasará a mayores...-

\- ¿Y si lo hace?-

\- Yo estaré ahí- Doyle lo dijo en un tono sombrío, preparado para lo que sea, el solo pensamiento de Edward y Doyle peleando envió un escalofrió por la espalda de Shun, pero asintió siguiendo las órdenes de su maestro

* * *

Edward se encuentra parado, con sus manos en los bolsillos, junto a un pequeño cráter en el suelo, Bart está enterrado bajo todo el derrumbe de tierra ya que Hunter lo soltó a último momento.

\- ¿Ves lo que pasa anciano? ¿Ves lo que pasa cuando metes tu cabeza en las fauces del dragón –

El suelo entero comenzó a temblar, lo que llevó a Edward a retroceder unos pasos hacia atrás, del montón de piedras emergió un gran hombre cubierto de roca, dos ojos brillantes rojos, con un gran martillo del mismo elemento. Bart, que se encuentra debajo de este exoesqueleto de roca, atacó con su martillo enviando a su contrincante varios metros por el aire, pero este aterrizó sin problema.

Lyn y David llegaron en ese momento, uniéndose a los espectadores del gremio Katrina, Ibeth y Shun, observaron al gigante de roca avanzar sin temor hacia el arrogante pelilargo.

\- Bart es más fuerte de lo que parece- El comentario de David provocó varias miradas – Tal vez no sea Clase S, pero su voluntad y su resistencia son legendarias-

\- **Earth Slam-** Bart pisoteó el suelo enviando una onda del mismo hacia Hunter, que lo saltó sin problemas, pero su cara de sorprendido es evidente.

\- ¿Eso es todo?- Gritó desde arriba el dragón, pero Bart está preparando otra sorpresa, dio un giro y envió toda las piedras a su alrededor excepto la de sus brazos, todas volaron en dirección a Edward a velocidad impresionante.

El Dragonslayer bajó del salto cubriéndose de las piedras, se descubrió para ver al gran mastodonte con brazos de roca acercarse a golpearlo, golpe tras golpe todos encontraron su lugar, conectando al abdomen de Hunter, de a poco, los brazos comenzaron desarmarse.

El último golpe envió a un cansado Edward hacia atrás varios metros, entonces un gran remolino de fuego comenzó a formarse sobre Bart - **¡Storm Watch!-** Corrió hacia adelante envuelto en el remolino, tomó a Edward por la camisa y le dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago, las llama se hicieron más intensas - ¡¿Qué crees ahora Hunter?! – Gritó ominosamente, solo recibiendo una mirada de terror por parte del Dragonslayer.

\- Púdrete anciano- Todavía desafiante Edward pudo formular una frase contra su oponente.

Bart sonrió notando el miedo en sus palabras, lo aventó lejos apagando el torbellino a su alrededor, cuando Edward intentó levantarse quedando arrodillado con sus codos en el piso Bart se acercó con su pie envuelto en roca y lo pateó lejos en el estomago.

De nuevo, Hunter comenzó a levantarse, su camiseta blanca en harapos, tembló, comenzó a temblar como si estuviese gimoteando. Pequeños espasmos que hicieron que Bartolomew avanzara lentamente, a pesar de las miradas sorprendidas de todos los presentes, Edward no pudo levantarse.

Nadie nunca había propinado semejante paliza al arrogante Dragonslayer, aunque no muchos lo ven pelear, han escuchado historias sobre su salvajismo en el campo de batalla.

Bart se detuvo junto a Edward quien sigue temblando, pero entonces escuchó algo inusual... no está temblando de dolor, se ríe, se pudo reincorporar quedando de rodillas, riendo hacia el aire con sus brazos sueltos, sus pupilas pequeñas y sus dientes filosos mostrando.

Un golpe vino hacia él, lo detuvo fácilmente con una mano, Bart hizo lo posible para hacer fuerza con esa mano, pero no pudo avanzar ni un milímetro. Todos los espectadores quedaron más sorprendidos, todo fue un juego de Edward para probar al fuerza de Bart, ya que nunca se habían enfrentado.

\- ¿Enserio creíste que podrías vencerme?- Los dos se miraron, Hunter corrió algunos cabellos sueltos por el combate de su cara – Un gusano como tu- Con la mano libro golpeó fuertemente a Bartolomew, a una velocidad que fue imposible ver al mago de piedra y fuego... retrocedió con el golpe hacia atrás.

Hunter se paró sonándose el cuello, se arrancó su camiseta quedando con el torso desnudo, el cual posee varias cicatrices, el contraataque comenzó, exactamente como Bart hizo, Edward comenzó a conectar golpe tras golpe en el torso de su contrincante. Tras una docena de golpes el rubio tomó su martillo intentando asestar un golpe para liberarse, pero fue detenido.

\- Gracias- Edward despojó a su enemigo de su arma, lo hizo retroceder de una tremenda patada al mentón que lo envió al suelo. Enseguida dobló el martillo dejándolo inútil, lo aventó a varios metros de ahí – Ahora, de enserio, pelea-

\- ¡Maldito seas!- Bartolomew intentó asestar un par de golpes ignorando el mareo de todos los recibidos, pero ninguno llegó a donde debería, Edward esquivó a todos hasta llegar a la espalda de Bart y darle otra patada en la espalda y enviarlo a varios metros de allí.

\- ¡ **Cosmic Dragon Roar!-** Un haz de luz blanco con bordes amarillo y centro negro atravesó la distancia entre los dos, Bart desapareció en la explosión.

Los espectadores temieron por el contrincante de Edward, pero este se hizo presente en el humo tras la explosión, jadeando intensamente, corriendo hacia adelante.

\- Testarudo ¿Eh?- Edward prendió su puño, con su magia blanca y amarilla, y encaró hacia adelante - ¡ **Cosmic Dragon Supernova!-** Asestó un gran golpe a la cara de su contrincante, que lo envió hacia atrás, cayendo tendido en el suelo, incapaz de hacer otro movimiento.

Intentó pararse pero al estar con sus rodillas y codos en el suelo recibió una patada en el riñón - ¡Tienes razón sobre dos cosas!- Gritó Edward tras la patada, avanzó hacia Bart, quien yace boca arriba, y apoyó su pie sobre su pecho, poniendo todo su peso en el.

\- Si ataqué a Erza Scarlet, esa perra estirada no quiso combatir en su ciudad... así que le llevé la pelea sin consentimiento...- Apretó de nuevo provocando un tremendo grito de Bart – También estoy creído que nada va a ocurrirme... y es porque estás equivocado en la tercer cosa sobre mi – Edward se lanzó al suelo, de rodillas, tomando a Bartolomew de la camisa y comenzó a darle golpes en el rostro, uno por cada silaba de su siguiente frase - ¡SOY EL MAS FUER-TE DE ES-TE GRE-MIO!-

Alguien le gritó, a lo que el Dragonslayer soltó al, ahora inconsciente, mago de piedra y volteó, encontrando a David, con sus dos alas blancas tras la espalda y una lanza blanca en sus manos – Déjalo Hunter, te lo advierto-

\- Es el hombre ganso- Respondió el mago con una sonrisa - ¿Quieres un poco?-

\- Me estas obligando a intervenir- David se vio serio y agresivo, algo no muy común en su personalidad jocosa.

\- Tu amigo sabía en lo que se metía...- Edward señaló al mago en el suelo – Pero si es tu decisión... voy a meterte cada una de esas plumas por la boca para luego usarte de almohada –

Edward comenzó a cargar su puño para encarar a su enemigo, pero el grito de Lyn lo detuvo - ¡Edward basta!- El Dragonslayer pareció responder al llamado, bajó su puño observando a su compañera quien está a punto de intervenir también – No hagas algo de lo que te arrepientas-

De entre los espectadores se asomó la mirada seria de Doyle, con sus manos en los bolsillos, su mirada fría hacia la situación, esperando a que Edward haga algo erróneo. Luego de un minuto de incomodo silencio, el maestro avanzó hasta ponerse junto a Bartolomew, lanzó una mirada a Edward, pero este respondió con un famoso "Tsk" antes de voltear e irse adentro.

\- Lo siento Doyle- Bart está consciente ahora – Yo fui el que lo reté- Se sentó en su lecho, todavía adolorido, pronto Ibeth y Katrina lo ayudaron a levantarse – Creí que podría vencerlo-

\- Creíste mal Bart, ve a tu habitación a reposar- Fue casi una orden, incapaz de resistirse, Bart fue llevado por las dos jóvenes a su dormitorio, que comparte con David.

Shun pronto se acercó a su maestro - ¿No debería hacer algo?-

\- No, no por ahora- Doyle respondió mirando a Lyn, quien se dirige adentro siguiendo los pasos del Dragonslayer Cósmico.

* * *

Edward subió las escaleras a paso apurado, limpiando la tierra de sus brazos y abdominales, se apoyó con un brazo en una columna suspiró fuertemente preguntándose, ¿Por qué se detuvo?... ¿Por qué?

\- Edward- Lyn se acercó a él - ¿Que pasó ahí?-

\- Demostré mi fuerza, Faillyn, es lo que hago- Se nota que no está contento con el resultado del combate – Y si no hubieses dicho nada...-

Faillyn retrocedió unos pasos, sus dos manos juntas en su pecho, preguntándose ¿Porque él se detendría cuando ella le habla? ¿No era una persona distinta tras esos tres años? El gran hombre de pelo negro se la cercó y la miró de frente, como quien mira a su rival – No interfieras en mis asuntos Lyn, no voy a repetirlo-

\- ¿Qué pasó?- Ella finalmente hizo una pausa para mirarlo en los ojos, sus ojos de color miel expresan preocupación, los de él, solo ira - ¿Qué pasó con el dulce chico que iba a misiones conmigo? Eras apartado... pero nunca atacaste a tus compañeros...- Faillyn tomó al dragón de su hocico, acercándolo a su boca, quedando ambos a milímetros del otro - ¿Acaso me olvidaste?-

\- La gente cambia Lyn...- Edward se sacó la mano de ella y caminó lejos hasta las escaleras, deseando estar solo descendió los primeros pasos – Me adapté para sobrevivir, para probar que soy el más fuerte... y voy a hacerlo-

\- Si lastimas a alguien más voy a intervenir- Este comentario por parte de ella hizo que Edward voltee a medias – Defenderé a mis compañeros, no importa contra quién- Mencionó ella, con algo de tristeza en su voz, pero firmeza también.

\- Entonces eso nos hace enemigos- Fue lo único que el Dragonslayer agregó antes de bajar el resto de las escaleras.

Ninguno volvió a verse durante el día, eventualmente Hunter tomó un trabajo y se fue del gremio, Faillyn pro su lado volvió a ver como Bartolomew está, junto con David y Katrina. Las últimas palabras de su compañero resonaron en su cabeza un largo rato, matando de a una todas las buenas memorias que tenían juntos.

* * *

 **¡Recuerden comentar y dejar su opinión!**

 **Una pequeña muestra de la fuerza física del nuevo personaje y de Edward, quien revela sobre su pasado. Ahora que esto está fuera del camino, el próximo capitulo volvemos a Sudio para el capitulo 2 del White Demon Arc: La Verdad Escondida**

 **Ciao!**

 **PD: Si les gusta mi manera de escribir, mis OCs y Fairy Tail recomiendo chequear mi otra historia "Nueva Vida" (O: Propaganda)**


	8. White Demon Arc II

**Capitulo 6: White Demon Arc II – La verdad oculta**

* * *

26 de Noviembre / 18:11 Hs

X793

Sudio

Lilith y Hazel dan vueltas por la ciudad, vigilan la misma desde arriba de una terraza, ninguna ha visto nada sospechoso, en especial algo tan sospechoso como un demonio. Lilith se sentó apoyada en el barandal de la terraza, estirando sus brazos, haciendo sonar su cuello.

\- Como pensé, ese demonio no vendrá aquí-

\- Espero que lo hayan encontrado-

Haryn llegó volando hacia ellas con apuro, su rostro expresa miedo - ¡Chicas! ¡Problemas!-

\- ¿Que pasa Haryn? ¿Es el demonio?-

El Exceed negó con la cabeza – Iron Brotherhood ¡Amenazan con arrasar la aldea! ¡Dicen que los aldeanos son cómplices del demonio!-

Las dos se miraron, Lilith saltó de ahí, comenzó a seguir a Haryn, Hazel se quedó detrás sacando un collar con una piedra purpura en el. Este collar lo tienen varios miembros de Northern Dawn, imbuido con magia de archivo, puede comunicarse con otros poseedores del collar.

* * *

18:07

En algún lugar alrededor de Sudio

Lindsey se encuentra sola sentada en el suelo, logró encontrar una cueva junto con Ross y ambos trajeron al "demonio" con ellos para esconderse, Ross entró caminando, su expresión es calmada, a pesar de la situación. Ambos miraron a su compañero, quien ya perdió la máscara, sus rasgos faciales todavía no desarrollados a plena forma, su pelo negro largo enmarañado hasta los hombros, siempre se trató de un niño, con un tremendo poder para su edad.

\- ¿Pudiste ver algo?- Preguntó la maga de naturaleza

\- Si, nos están buscando, debemos quedarnos aquí un poco más...-

Ambos voltearon al escuchar al niño toser, abrió los ojos exaltado, sentándose en el lugar, se limpió la boca de saliva con su antebrazo antes de darse cuenta que ya no lleva su bufanda ni su máscara.

\- Tranquilo, no te lastimaremos- Lindsey avanzó unos pasos hacia él.

\- Si quisiéramos hacerlo no estarías levantado- Agregó Ross

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?, yo soy Lindsey y el es Rosseliu...-

\- Kouga Hagane...- El chico se envolvió la bufanda alrededor del cuello y observó su máscara, que ahora está algo quebrada sobre el ojo derecho – Si no vienen a matarme... ¿Entonces a que vienen?-

\- Ya te lo dije, vinimos por parte del pueblo de Sudio... tus ataques a las caravanas los están arruinando...- El mago clase S le ofreció una mano para pararse – Vinimos para detenerte, alejarte del lugar hasta que las cosas se calmen...-

\- Eso es imposible- El muchacho rechazó la mano, todavía pensante – Esas caravanas vienen de Seven, obligan a la pobre gente de Sudio a comprar sus mercancías... si lo hacen en otro lado los castigan secuestrando a sus hombres y adolescentes...-

\- ¿C-como es...? ¿Por qué?- Lindsey se vio aterrada por el comentario

\- Le venden sus mercancías al doble de precio... intenté destruir su negocio destruyendo sus caravanas, liberando al pueblo...- El chico miró hacia abajo, como quien hace algo malo y se da cuenta.

\- ¿Por qué nos contratarían para detenerte?- Ross no pudo proseguir el pensamiento, una llamada desde su lacrima, la pequeña piedra morada brilló con intensidad, la sacó, pudo escuchar la voz de Hazel del otro lado.

\- ¿Ross?-

\- Haze, estoy aquí ¿Pasó algo?-

\- Si, los hermanos del hierro atacan la aldea, van a arrasar con todo, creen que tienen algo que ver con el demonio blanco...-

Hubo un breve silencio, Kouga se encontró más afligido por su manera de actuar, Lindsey le dio unas palmadas en la espalda tranquilizándolo – Recibido, estaremos allí de inmediato, explicaré todo al llegar... defiendan la aldea a toda costa-

* * *

18:19 Hs

De vuelta en la aldea, la entrada es sitiada por diez soldados de armaduras grises, uno de ellos llega a caballo, pero este no parece como los demás, tiene una chaqueta azul con bordes amarillos, camisa roja debajo, pantalones largos blancos, una gran barba pelirroja que contrasta con su corto cabello de la cabeza. Su expresión de desdén a la aldea se hace visible de kilómetros.

\- Señor Bulf, es un honor tenerlo en nuestra aldea...- El líder que aceptó a Lindsey en su casa hace minutos se acercó a él con una reverencia, pero dos soldados se pusieron a los lados.

\- ¡Silencio!- Respondió el mercader desde su caballo – Desde que las caravanas fueron atacadas me digné a vivir en un campamento cercano como un salvaje, esperando el momento oportuno para venir a buscarlos-

\- No, no lo entiende señor... nosotros no estamos colaborando con el demonio, queremos que se valla... ¡En serio!- Dos soldados tomaron al hombre de los brazos para evitar que se acerque al mercader.

\- No me hagas reír campesino, les advertí que no necesitaba esta patética ciudad...- Miró a los mercenarios con una mirada altanera – Quemen el lugar...-

En ese momento unos pilares de hielo salieron separando a todos los mercenarios del grupo de personas, quienes comenzaron a correr a sus respectivos hogares. Lilith apareció caminando por la calle, mano hacia adelante, mirada seria.

\- ¿Quién demonios es ella? ¡Maten al viejo!- El mercader volvió a gritar.

Cuando todos voltearon los dos soldados volaron hacia adelante disparados por dos grandes chorros de agua, que vienen de las manos de una segunda chica que se acerca, se ve enfadada. Por supuesto los mercenarios la atacaron, cinco contra cada una, todos armados con espadas...

Hazel esquivó al primero moviendo el cuerpo entero hacia la derecha, cuando pasó lo tomó con tentáculo de agua y lo aventó a sus compañeros, los miró con expresión aterradora - ¿No eran tan valientes hace cinco segundos? Atáquenme- Sus dos puños fueron rodeados por agua y un montón de burbujas de este liquido comenzaron flotar a su alrededor.

\- **Water Dragon Wings-** Unos largos látigos en forma curva aparecieron en sus brazos, giró hacia la izquierda dándole a todos con ellos, arrancando parte de sus armaduras y enviando a tres al suelo, luego saltó y en el aire cargó un gran puño de agua – **Water Dragon Oceanic Break-** Disparó una gran bola de agua que le dio a los enemigos restantes, enviándolos volando cerca de su jefe mercader.

Lilith por su parte fue encarada por los cinco al mismo tiempo, dio una media sonrisa antes de llevar sus dos manos al suelo – **Ice Shield –** Una pared en forma de medio circulo apareció frente a ella, detrás de esa misma Lilith puso sus manos en el escudo – **Release –** Un montón de espinas salieron del escudo disparadas a sus oponentes, afortunadamente para ellos, cuatro poseen un escudo con el cual cubrirse.

La barrera cayó mientras Lilith se abalanzó sobre ellos con dos grandes espadas de hielo en vez de manos – **Ice Sword Dance –** Grácilmente dio vueltas, como si se tratara de un baile, asestando golpes y esquivando los que vienen, poco a poco fue derribando a todos sus enemigos con certeros golpes a las zonas faltantes de armadura, o cortando la misma.

Terminó su giro y observó a su alrededor, solo cuatro están el el suelo.

\- ¡Lilith!- Gritó Hazel, pero no a tiempo.

Un quito sujeto se le abalanzó por detrás dando un certero golpe con su espada en la nuca de la mujer de hielo, pero se encontró sorprendido (y asustado) cuando la espada rebotó en ella como si le hubiese pegado a un metal. La parte golpeada se volvió celeste mientras Lilith voltea sonriendo.

\- Lo siento, pero olvidé mencionarte que mi magia no es "Ice Make" regular...- Tomó al hombre de las manos y, debajo de él, salió un gran pilar de hielo que lo envió a volar, cayendo sobre el techo de una casa.

Hazel se acercó a ella, algo agitada por el momento, pero sorprendida también, el día anterior aprendió sobre la magia de la nueva chica: Ice Maiden Magic. No solo permite crear cosas con hielo, vivas o no, sino permite al usuario "ser" hielo para extra defensa en el campo de batalla o poder curar sus propias heridas usando su mismo elemento. Esto tiene desventajas, como por ejemplo, nunca tener calor corporal.

\- Eso fue asombroso... creí que te romperías o... algo- Hazel detuvo la frase de a poco, avergonzada de tratar a Lilith como una muñeca de porcelana.

\- El hielo puede ser muy duro y grueso ¿Sabes?-

Las dos voltearon al mercader, quien sigue sobre su caballo, mirándolas con ira – Hablemos con nuestro amigo –

\- ¡No tan rápido niñas! ¡No han terminado todavía!- Gritó este mismo con una sonrisa, miró hacia arriba de un techo de las casas, donde hay parados dos soldados de la misma compañía mercenaria, pero estos no llevan casco y también sonríen confiados.

\- ¡El Teniente Erk nos dijo que volviéramos! Se encargará del demonio y de sus amigos...- Dijo el de pelo marrón corto – Va a destazarlos como a cerdos-

Ahora habló el de pelo largo rojo, con sus dos manos detrás – Somos los hermanos Son y Ter- Se señaló a él y luego a su hermano - ¡Y venimos a destruir este horrendo lugar!-

\- ¿Que quieren de esta gente? ¡No tienen nada que ustedes quieran!-

\- ¡Dinero! Tienen todo lo que queremos... tienen el descaro de traicionar a un hombre de negocios como yo- El mercader gritó apuntando a las casas, causando que los instintos de Hazel tomen control del cuerpo

\- ¡Maldito!- Su puño se volvió una bola de agua mientras saltó hacia el arrogante hombre del caballo, pero fue detenida por una piedra que salió del piso justo en frente, rebotó en ella. Sobre esta piedra se encuentra el mismo hombre de pelo marrón y armadura.

\- Lo siento amorcito, pero no pasas de aquí- Se cruzó de brazos, confiado...

\- ¡Hazel! ¡Son magos!- Lilith gritó mientras uno de ellos, de pelo rojo, se acerca con una bola de fuego en la mano, Hazel volvió su mirada a la roca, donde el tipo ya no está. Ahora se encuentra parado frente a ella con una lanza en sus manos, rodeada de piedras en la punta.

\- Vamos cielo, a bailar- Atacó un par de veces, pero fue evadido fácilmente por la dragona, quien sigue seria y pensante, esperando el momento de atacar a su enemigo. Fue su momento de contra atacar, dio un golpe con su pie en la pierna del mago rival, pero este la esquivó con gran agilidad, un golpe en la cabeza con la otra pierna girando, pero de nuevo fue evadido.

 _\- Su agilidad es...-_ No hubo tiempo para pensar, Ter atacó golpeando el suelo con su lanza, enviando rocas hacia Hazel, que las destruyó con dos golpes y la ultima con un cabezazo.

\- Oh, eres ardiente para ser una maga de agua-

Lilith continuó intercambiando golpes con el mago de fuego Son, ambos dan patadas y golpes de manera regular, como si de una danza se tratara, ninguno cede un centímetro de suelo en la batalla de hielo contra fuego.

\- Nada mal señorita- El tipo se alejó comenzando a hacer fuerza con sus puños, el aire alrededor se volvió caliente, pero antes de poder hacer nada Lilith se le abalanzó encima, ambos juntaron las os manos mientras Lilith decreció la temperatura a su alrededor... Son primero no tuvo problemas, pero entonces comenzó a ver como el césped se escarchó a su alrededor.

-¿Crees que puedes soportar este frio?- Son escuchó las palabras, con algo de incredulidad - No quiero lastimarte, solo ríndete...-

\- Eres graciosa, fría, pero graciosa-

Lilith negó con la cabeza, decepcionada, sus ojos brillaron de celeste, los pies de Son comenzaron a congelarse, subiendo lentamente le hielo hasta sus rodillas y más arriba cada segundo.

\- Oh mier...- El hielo tapó su boca antes de que terminara... y la estatua de hielo quedó hecha, Lilith se limpió las manos con aplausos, volteó hacia Hazel y luego hacia arriba, sonrió al ver lo que pasará.

Hazel continúa intentando acertar golpes en Ter, pero es muy ágil, su lanza de piedra también es lo suficientemente larga para bloquear algunos golpes, la Dragonslayer no quiere usar algo tan fuerte contra él para no destruir nada de la aldea, los de su tipo tienen mala experiencia con esas cosas.

\- ¡Oye feo!- Una pequeña voz sonó desde arriba, ambos miraron hacia arriba y Haryn, quien vuela por encima, soltó un balde sobre el enemigo, este balde repleto de agua caliente que, al caer, causó intenso dolor en Ter.

\- ¡Mis ojos! ¡Maldito gato estúpido!- Se refregó los ojos todavía gritando, oportunidad perfecta para Hazel, quien tomó aire con sus pulmones saltando y apuntando hacia abajo.

\- ¡ **Water Dragon Roar!-** Lanzó una fuerte ráfaga de agua desde su boca, directo a Ter, la presión y la temperatura de estas lo dejaron noqueado enseguida, enterrado en el lodo tras el ataque.

Hazel cayó, Haryn se unió con ella cayendo sobre su cabeza, ambos chocaron las palmas, mirando luego al mercader con rostro serio. Lilith también se acercó calmada, sonriendo por ver el trabajo en equipo ejecutado por ambos miembros de Northern Dawn, también orgullosa por su primer combate exitoso.

\- ¡A-aléjense!- Dijo el mercader, su caballo comenzó a dar la vuelta - ¡Demonios! ¡Aléjense les digo!-

Lilith y Hazel miraron hacia atrás, los habitantes de Sudio aparecieron de sus casas, lentamente acercándose, tomando a los hombres inconscientes y despojándolos de sus armas y armaduras para luego echarlos de la aldea.

\- Ya no los controlas-

\- Ya somos libres Bulf- El líder de la aldea aparición en la multitud – Estas señoritas nos han protegido, pero ahora nos toca a nosotros. El publico enloqueció, gritando groserías y preparados para atacar al mercader, pero el líder avanzó deteniendo la conmoción.

\- Vuelve a Seven, llévate tus mercancías y véndelas al norte, no vuelvas a Fiore nunca más...- Dijo con tono serio.

\- O Nothern Dawn te dará una paliza- Agregó Hazel, Lilith la miró preocupada por lo que le importan las otras personas, pero aliviada también, ver a una chica tan buena...

Sin pensarlo Bulf volteó y salió con su caballo a toda velocidad, seguid por algunos hombres de Iron Brotherhood que recobraron su conciencia. El pueblo vitoreó su libertad, alzaron sus armas robadas de los mercenarios, cantaron el nombre de Northern Dawn en victoria.

Hazel y Lilith quedaron sorprendidas con tanto jolgorio, pero no se unieron, pues una pregunta sigue en sus mentes, las dos se alejaron de la conmoción un poco.

\- Mencionaron a un teniente... Erk...-

\- Si, espero que Ross y Lindsey estén bien- Lilith miró el camino hacia Seven con algo de preocupación.

\- Podríamos buscarlos-

\- No, protejamos el pueblo, por si algún mercenario vuelve... sé que lo harán bien-

* * *

18:37 Hs

Cerca de la frontera con Seven

Ross volvió de su reconocimiento, Kouga y Lindsey se pararon, el primero bajó su máscara – Está limpio, no creo haber encontrado a nadie- Ambos magos asintieron saliendo de la cueva donde se encuentra su guarida.

\- ¿No te han seguido?-

\- Seguro que no, busqué al este y al oeste por amenazas... pero de todos modos hay que moverse rápido- Rosseliu respondió.

Caminaron un par de pasos hasta una fila de arboles, luego hay una bajada y se llega al camino usado para ir a Seven, si lo recorren hacia el lado contrario llegarían al pueblo de Sudio.

\- ¡Niños malcriados!- Un estridente grito ronco se escuchó desde arriba de la cueva, los tres magos voltearon para encontrar a Erk sobre la entrada de la cueva que ellos estaban, con sus brazos cruzados y su expresión realmente furiosa - ¡Voy a patearles el trasero a todos! ¡Luego tendré sus cabezas para la cena!-

\- Maldito, me siguió...- Ross dijo

\- Vaya rastreador- Lindsey rio por lo bajo, causando que una gota caiga por la cara de Ross.

\- ¡ESCUCHENME PESTES!- El Teniente pidió atención - ¡Esto es lo que va a pasar...!-

\- ¡No! ¡Esto es lo que va a pasar!- Ross dio unos pasos adelante preparándose para un combate - ¡Voy a pegarte tan duro que los médicos no van a saber que parte arreglar primero!- Gritó en respuesta.

\- Y peor hablador- De nuevo Lindsey, provocando un gruñido en Ross.

\- ¡Inténtalo niño bonito!-

\- Atrás, yo me encargo- Ross saltó para comenzar el combate final contra el Teniente Erk, ambos chocaron cabezas y puños quedando trabados... la magia puede sentirse en el aire: El protegido de Tarkus Blackiron VS el mago Clase S de Northern Dawn...

* * *

 **Finalmente, lamento la tardanza, parciales y escuela y toda esa mierda, pero ya volví.**

 **Espero les haya gustado, lamento cortarlo antes pero no quiero que sea un capitulo de 14 paginas...**

 **Gracias a todos por leer, recuerden dejar comentarios o, si tienen dudas, preguntar.**

 **Les dejo una pregunta: ¿Cual creen que seria buen opening para el prmer Arc (Presentación/White Demon Arc)?**

 **Ciao!**


	9. White Demon Arc III

\- De acuerdo- Erk sonrió al ver a Ross acercarse, ambos se tomaron de las dos manos y chocaron sus cabezas, metiendo presión al otro como pudieron.

\- ¡Te voy a dar una buena...!- Ross comenzó a molestarlo pero entonces la cabeza de Erk se volvió metálica y le dio un fuerte cabezazo que lo envió volando hacia atrás, con una voltereta aterrizó en el césped frente a la cueva.

\- ¿Una buena que?- Levantó los dos brazos riendo – Mi magia recubre mi cuerpo de fuerte hierro cuando lo golpeas niño...- Rosseliu gruñó mientras desintegró unas piedras para formar un hacha de piedra en su mano.

Saltó hacia adelante con el hacha pero Erk la tomó con su mano y simplemente la desintegró, luego dio una terrible patada a Ross para enviarlo a la posición 1 de nuevo.

\- ¡Soy una fuerza de la naturaleza!- Unas placas de metal taparon su boca y cabeza dejando sus ojos al descubierto, como si de un casco se tratara - ¡Bailemos niño!-

Saltó desde arriba de la cueva para caer frente a los tres magos, quienes retrocedieron unos pasos al ver que el hombre rompió la tierra con solo caer...

* * *

 **Capitulo 7: White Demon Arc III – Invencible: Teniente Erk Dresten VS Northern Dawn**

* * *

Ross se cubrió con sus dos antebrazos a tiempo para salir volando a causa de un golpe de hombro por parte de Erk, quien quedó entre Lindsey y Kouga, los miró con una sonrisa oculta. El Demonslayer intentó golpearlo pero su golpe fue atajado por un antebrazo metálico, luego lo tomó del pie y lo tiró contra Lindsey, ambos cayendo al suelo.

\- Vamos, pueden hacerlo mejor-

Ross estiró su mano y pronto la armadura del cuerpo de Erk desapareció, formando dos bastones en las manos del mago de espacio, y al ataque fue. Erk ahora se encuentra mostrando su torso, que es musculoso, la máscara sobre su cabeza desapareció.

Cuando se encontraron Ross asestó golpes en todos lados, a una velocidad importante intentó vencer a su enemigo, pero cada vez que un bastón iba a conectar en él su piel se haría de metal para producir un sonido de choque... y nada de daño. Con una patada Ross rebotó en la cabeza de Erk, cayendo sobre un árbol a un lado de la carretera.

\- Vamos niño- Erk pisó fuerte enviando un montón de pinchos a través del suelo que pronto tiraron el árbol.

El mago de espacio cayó del árbol para ser tacleado por Erk, este se quedó encima y subió sus puños para aplastarlo, pero volteó al ver a un chico acercarse con una espada blanca en sus manos.

 **\- White Demon Sword-** La espada impactó en la espalda impenetrable del coloso de hierro, quien volteó para dar un revés con su mano a Kouga y enviarlo volando lejos de allí contra un árbol.

\- Los cuchillos no sirven- Volteó hacia abajo para encontrar que Ross no está ahí, escapó y se encuentra parado frente a él, con sus dos bastones de metal.

Erk sonrió y comenzó a correr hacia él, Ross dirigió sus manos hacia adelante, cerrando los ojos en el momento, concentrándose para liberar un poder. Afortunadamente una pared de vegetación apareció frente a Erk cuando corrió, pero este puso sus manos en forma de X, hechas hierro y atravesó dicha pared.

Lindsey continuó haciendo aparecer paredes frente a él, que las pasó sin más, mientras se acerca al concentrado Ross - ¡Vamos Ross! ¡Hazlo!- Gritó la chica, incapaz de detener a la mole metálica en ataque.

La ruta quedó libre y Ross abrió los ojos para chocar sus manos con las de Erk - ¡ **Reflect**!- Entonces se produjo una gran explosión de tierra y rocas. El polvo se esparció sin dejar ver a Kouga ni Lindsey el paradero de los dos magos, solo escucharon una risa malévola y se prepararon para lo peor.

Erk y Ross están separados por varios metros, se marcan pies arrastrados en la tierra frente a ellos, ambos arrastraron varios metros luego del choque, el mago Clase S se mantiene sereno, mientras que el mercenario ríe mirando su propia mano.

\- No puedes vencer algo que es invencible-

\- No eres invencible, solo muy molesto-

Mientras ambos guerreros siguieron su combate, Lindsey observó con impotencia, miró a Kouga como si él tuviera que hacer algo.

\- ¡Ve a pelear! ¡Mi magia es defensiva!-

\- Estoy en eso- Kouga sacó un silbato desde dentro de su bufanda y comenzó a sonarlo, luego de hacerlo varias veces comenzó a correr hacia el teniente Dresten, quien asestó un tremendo golpe Férreo a la cara de Ross, sangre se vio antes de que el mago tocara elsuelo.

A la mitad de su carera el enemigo volteó para verlo, y también notó la presencia de un lobo blanco que apareció saltando desde los arbustos – Fang... ¡Hagamoslo!- El puño de Kouga se encendió de blanco mientras corrió - **¡White Demon Fist!-** Fang fue el primero en saltar y morder su mano, la que se convirtió en metal, Erk lo sacó sacudiéndola y preparó su otra mano para recibir el fuerte golpe.

Los dos chocaron creando un gran sonido y una explosión parecida a la de Ross con Erk, pero esta vez Kouga salió de ahí al notar que Erk sigue consciente. Maldijo por lo bajo, el lobo mascota se sumó caminando junto a su maestro mientras gruñe.

\- Ese fue un buen golpe- Se limpió el hombro mientras caminó hacia adelante.

\- Todavía nada-

\- Lindsey- Ross apareció junto a ellos – Debemos irnos- La mujer lo miró extrañada, pero tras un intercambio de miradas subió su mano asintiendo.

 **\- Explosive Seeds-** Unas semillas fueron convocadas que chocaron con Erk, provocando un gran humo violeta... cuando el teniente logró disiparlo, todos los magos desaparecieron.

\- ¡HIJOS DE LA...!-

* * *

Kouga, Fang, Ross y Lindsey se encuentran lejos del lugar, ayudados por el hechizo **Hide** del mago espacial capaz de hacer a varias personas invisibles... aunque ahora se encuentra jadeando, falto de magia.

Lindsey miró una herida en su brazo derecho, también una fea cortada que atraviesa su mejilla derecha desde debajo de su ojo hasta el mentón – Debes descansar Ross-

\- No, estoy bien... debemos derrotar a este bruto si queremos terminar aquí- Se limpió la sangre con la manga de su blusa, luego mantuvo el ojo cerrado unos segundos.

Fang se sentó junto a Kouga, observando a todos los presentes muy atentamente, pero se calmó al sentir la mano de su dueño sobre su pelaje, posando su cabeza sobre el regazo del mismo.

\- ¿Quién es él?- Lindsey tuvo un pequeño momento de felicidad al ver a semejante bestia rendirse ante las caricias de Kouga.

\- Es Fang, un lobo... lo he criado de pequeño, lo mantuve lejos de esto porque no quería que se lastimara... pero nunca pensé que un mercenario sería tan fuerte-

\- Si, es un gran problema- Respondió la maga, volviendo al tema.

\- ¿Quiénes son estos tipos?- Kouga preguntó mientras rasca el pelaje de Fang.

\- Iron Brotherhood, una banda de mercenarios que opera en el norte de Fiore y el sur de Seven y Bosco...- Ross dijo, causando que todas las miradas se dirijan a él – Son mercenarios regulares la mayoría, pero hay magos en sus filas, este tipo es la mano derecha del comandante, Erk Dresten, mago de hierro...-

\- ¿Son muy fuertes todos?-

Ross asintió – Erk es uno de los más fuertes, luego hay Tenientes menores como los hermanos Ter y Son, Finch "el traicionero" o Graguel "barba salada" – Los nombre parecieron bastante simples, pero los magos poseían poderes problemáticos, Hierro, Tierra, Fuego, Veneno y Viento respectivamente.

\- ¿Y su comandante?-

\- Tarkus Blackiron- Ross lo dijo con algo sombrío en su voz – Lord Comandante de la compañía, nunca lo he visto personalmente, pero cuentan por ahí que es un aterrador guerrero usuario de magia Requip... capaz de acabarte sin cambiar siquiera su traje...-

Los tres quedaron en silencio – Tenemos que vencerlo de alguna manera- Lindsey dijo por lo bajo.

Kouga se paró, alertando a todos, observó todo apoyado en un árbol – No es posible, cada vez que intento dañarlo se petrifica en hierro... ya lo intentamos...-

Ross chasqueó sus dedos, la imagen de Erk protegiéndose de el mago y el lobo le vino a la cabeza, como movió sus dos brazos para bloquear de a uno...

\- ¡Eso es!-

\- ¿Ross? ¿Qué pasa?-

\- Eso obvio... él lo dijo... su cuerpo reacciona al daño causado...- Miró a Kouga y Fang – Pero no puede cubrir mucho daño en distintos lugares, por eso cubrió a ustedes con un brazo y luego con el otro-

\- ¿Cual es el plan entonces? No podemos dejar que se escape a la aldea-

\- Lindsey, tu proporcionas una buena distracción, Kouga, tu y yo nos encargamos de todo- Ross tomó un pequeño palo y comentó a dibujar un circulo en el suelo, rodeado de humo – Yo lo ataco de frente con mi ataque de la Enéada... luego...-

\- ¡Eso no!- Los dos magos se quedaron plasmados cuando Lindsey se paró con su ceño fruncido, puso sus dos manos en su cadera - ¡Ya has gastado mucha magia contra él y contra Kouga! Vas a hacerte daño... si usas la Enéada, estarás exhausto-

\- Entonces solo tenemos una oportunidad- El mago Clase S miró al suelo, Lindsey habla con razón – Pero, debemos, es la única oportunidad de detener a la mano derecha de Tarkus-

\- Esto fue culpa mía- Kouga intervino entre ambos, con su máscara puesta de nuevo – Yo lo manejaré, ustedes no me deben nada-

\- Vinimos por ti niño...- Ross le dijo casi en un grito, que lo dejó callado – No pensé que una misión fácil se pondría tan complicada, pero debemos vencer, es nuestro deber como guardianes de esta gente... guardianes de Fiore...-

\- ¿Por qué confiarían en un demonio?-

Kouga miró hacia abajo, nunca escuchó a un mago hablar de esa manera, entonces sintió una mano en su hombro, Lindsey se le acercó con una sonrisa - Ross tiene razón... y no podemos hacerlo sin ti ¿Confías en nosotros?-

* * *

Erk busca incesantemente a sus enemigos, utiliza su brazo convertido en un pincho de metal para derribar arboles a su paso, maldiciendo por todas las oportunidades que tuvo para matarlos y no lo logró.

Cuando se acercó al camino que lleva a Seven un montón de semillas impactaron a su alrededor, no podían ser otros que ellos. Las semillas explotaron llenando los alrededores de una gran barrera de humo morado que rodea al mercenario, sin dejarlo escapar hacia ningún lado.

\- Las pestes llegan de nuevo-

Desde el humo se acercó Rosseliu, caminando lentamente hasta estar frente a su enemigo en cuestión, el mercenario sonrió confiado.

\- Vuelves por mas, chico...- Abrió sus brazos preparado para recibir el golpe – Dame todo lo que tengas-

\- Por supuesto- Ross extendió su mano hacia adelante, dibujando un círculo con su mano de color negro y violeta, este círculo pronto se llenó de dibujos y letras extrañas dentro, un círculo mágico – **Espiritus de la Enéada: Invoco a Isis-** Una luz cegó a Erk, cuando pudo ver de nuevo encontró a una tercera persona frente a él.

Una mujer alta y elegante, cabello negro largo con flequillo sobre su cara, un largo vestido de seda blanca que revolotea por el viento, cuando apareció extendió dos grandes alas parecidas a las de un ángel, clavando sus ojos brillantes dorados en los del teniente Dresten.

\- Rosseliu Lexter, me has invocado...- La mujer le habló en un tono ominoso – Estaba en medio de otra cosa...-

\- Lo sé, eres una mujer ocupada... pero no tengo mucho tiempo- Isis es uno de los seres más poderosos de esa dimensión, la que pactó con Ross el contrato que los permite cruzar al ser convocados por el "Guardián de la dimensión Enéada" , pero al ser de alto rango, su disponibilidad es limitada... sin contar que mantener al espíritu en la tierra gasta inmensas cantidades de magia.

\- ¿Que esto? ¿Un chiste?-

Mala elección de palabras por parte de Erk, Isis lo observó con ira – Muéstrale lo que puedes hacer Isis- Mencionó Ross, la mujer asintió comenzando a batir sus alas.

Un viento devastador llenó el espacio entre ellos mientas Erk se cubre con sus dos manos, poniendo su antebrazo izquierdo al frente transformado en metal. Avanzó paso a paso, pero el viento no amainó, casi cortante, logró hacerlo retroceder unos pasos, pero nada más.

Isis miró a su invocador, quien jadea fuertemente, su mano tiembla mientras apunta hacia adelante, es obvio que el viento solo no bastará, pero está comprando tiempo para Kouga.

Para este momento el humo morado se disipó, dejando ver que Kouga está parado metros detrás de Erk, sin que este lo vea claro. Lindsey se para a su lado, dijo unas palabras para darle coraje al muchacho antes de que este comience el ataque.

\- Aquí vamos- El demonio blanco tomó su antebrazo con una mano mientras la mano libre se llenó de magia blanca, mucha más magia concentrada que ha hecho antes, sus ojos también brillaron y su pulso comenzó a temblar – Esto es, por toda la gente que han lastimado- Continuó cargando el ataque, cuando estuvo listo, corrió hacia adelante con su puño arrastrando y rompiendo el suelo, pudo verse una cabeza demoniaca volar sobre Kouga en ese momento - ¡ **White Demon Raging...!-**

\- ¡TU y la señorita alas no pueden dañarme! ¡SOY INVENCIBLE!- Rió Erk viendo que el viento comienza a ceder, pero volteó al ver una gran luz detrás, justo a tiempo para ver a un demonio blanco correr hacia el - Madre mía-

\- ¡... **FIST!-**

La explosión del ataque fue enorme, Erk pudo verse volando por los aires, salió disparado tras semejante golpe en su espalda descubierta, perdiéndose entre los arboles enseguida, pero sin ninguna duda inconsciente.

Lindsey tosió frente a la nube de polvo, moviendo su mano de izquierda a derecha para disiparla y poder ver, dos figuras comenzaron a acercarse, ayudadas por una tercera muy alta. Isis trae, en cada brazo a ambos magos exhaustos.

Los dejó frente a la pelirroja sentados en el suelo.

\- Deben descansar ahora-

\- Gracias señora-

Isis asintió antes de desaparecer en un haz de luz – La próxima vez, llámame cuando no sea de vida o muerte- Sonó seria, la mujer mayor no es de hacer chistes.

Kouga fue el primero en pararse, Fang vino a su lado enseguida para verlo, refregándose en su mano en busca de confort de su amigo, el Demonslayer se agachó para acariciar la cabeza mencionando que finalmente pudieron parar a los malos.

Todavía en el suelo, Ross no intentó pararse, solo miró a su alrededor con una sonrisa – Creo que nos excedimos un poco-

\- Al menos no destruimos nada esta vez- Lindsey le ofreció una mano que él tomó, lo levantó poniendo su brazo alrededor de ella, Kouga la imitó, ayudando al exhausto mago a mantenerse de pie.

* * *

Sudio

19:20 Hs

La noche comienza a tomar el control del escenario, el pueblo entero de Sudio se encuentra fuera celebrando, comida y bebida pasa entre sus habitantes, canciones se cantan, luces se prenden, porque esta noche finalmente eran libres. Por supuesto Lilith y Hazel eran el centro de atención, sentadas ahora a un lado del jolgorio junto a una casa en un banco.

\- Ha pasado una hora o mas...-

\- Están bien Hazel, déjalos...-

\- ¡Atención todos!- Haryn llegó volando, llamando la atención, no solo de las dos magas, sino de todo el pueblo. Apuntó a la entrada de este mismo, donde tres magos se acercan, los dos más grandes continuaron su camino mientras que el más pequeño dejó de caminar acariciando a su lobo.

\- ¡Vaya! Nos vamos por solo una hora y montan una fiesta...- Bromeó Ross mientras vio a Hazel y Lilith acercarse, la Dragonslayer se apuró a tomarlo del otro brazo.

\- ¿Donde estaban? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué le pasó a tu cara?- Notó el corte de su mejilla.

\- Estábamos salvándolos a todos ustedes de la ira del teniente Erk Dresten...- Lindsey dijo enfatizando las últimas palabras con una pobre imitación del mago de hierro - Le dimos una paliza, no volverá a molestar-

\- ¿Ustedes? ¿Y el demonio?- Lilith inquirió, a lo que Lindsey respondió mirando al muchacho enmascarado alejado de todo.

\- ¿Ese es? / ¿El demonio blanco? / ¿Aquí?- La gente rápidamente se acercó al lugar, Kouga comenzó a retroceder unos pasos, preparado para ser juzgado por sus acciones y sus poderes. Pero no fue así, la fiesta volvió, mientras que todos los habitantes gritaron y celebraron alrededor de los magos y el demonio.

\- Eres un héroe, demonio, me alegro mucho que hayas aparecido- El líder de la aldea se acercó.

\- P-pero, soy un demonio... contrataron a estos magos para eliminarme-

\- No, los contratamos para que te saquen de aquí, vimos tus buenas intenciones, pero no queríamos que intervinieras y salieras lastimado... por eso vinieron- El sujeto dijo con una sonrisa mientras su pueblo se retira a la pista de baile, se acercó a Kouga y puso una mano en su hombro – La gente aquí te ve como un ángel vengador, que vela por nuestra seguridad... y su lobo- Fang movió la cola al ser mencionado.

\- ¿Por eso les estaban pagando?- Kouga preguntó de nuevo, sacando su máscara.

\- No nos pagan, quisieron, pero decidimos tomar el mejor premio...- Lilith miró al líder de la aldea, quien fue muy insistente con que los magos se lleven algo de toda la experiencia - ... Un nuevo miembro de Northern Dawn...-

El chico no dijo nada, miró a todos los magos sonriendo, mirándolo a él - ¿Yo? ¿En un gremio?-

\- De ese modo podrás usar tu magia para el bien, ayudarnos...-

Hubo una gran pausa donde Kouga quedó sin palabras, tras pensarlo atentamente miró a Fang, quien torció la cabeza esperando una decisión – Lo haré- Dijo asintiendo.

 _-_ Esplendido- Aplaudió el líder de la aldea llevando a los magos hacia la fiesta – Ahora sigamos con el festejo, pueden irse mañana ¿Verdad?-

\- ¿Hay comida? Me mueeero de hambre- Ross dijo logrando recobrar su propio balance, todos frenaron al escuchar un gruñido de estómagos general, al que rieron. Esa noche el pueblo de Sudio festejó por la llegada de, no uno, pero cinco ángeles que los liberaron de sus cadenas, vitoreando el nombre de Nothern Dawn, "el mejor gremio de todo Fiore"

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado, todavía no digan adiós ¡que falta un capitulo mas para cerrar este Arc!**

 **Recuerden dejar comentarios, déjenme saber que les gustó y que les gustaría ver mas en el fic... eso ayuda mucho al proceso de escritura.**

 **¡Espero verlos pronto!**

 **¡El proximo capitulo: White Demon Arc IV: Encuentro indeceable! ¿Creían que todo había terminado?**

 **¡Ciao!**


	10. White Demon Arc IV

**Capitulo 8: White Demon Arc IV – Encuentro indeseable**

27 de Noviembre / 12:40 Hs

X793

Llegando a White Point

Las casas y edificaciones de White Point se ven frente a los magos de Northern Dawn, no quedan más que unos quinientos metros para llegar a la ciudad. Una caravana es la única que se acerca a la misma, acompañada por nuestros magos favoritos. Hazel viene delante junto a Lindsey y Lilith, Haryn sobre su cabeza, la caravana en medio con Rosseliu acostado sobre unas cajas que trae la misma, junto a él se encuentran los dueños de dicha caravana, una pareja de adultos ansiosos por acompañar al quinteto mágico, detrás se encuentran Kouga y Fang cuidando la retaguardia.

El mismo Demonslayer mira la ciudad de lejos, observa a sus compañeros magos reírse y disfrutar el camino, pero no puede sacarse de su cabeza el sentimiento de que lo verán como un demonio... como un renegado bueno para nada...

\- No me gusta el nuevo- Susurró Haryn en el oído de Hazel – Es aterrador-

\- Vamos, Kouga no es malo...-

\- No el niño- Haryn trabó miradas con Fang, el gran lobo blanco, que le gruñó, causando que el Exceed caiga y se esconda dentro de la ropa de Hazel, quedando debajo de su chaqueta marrón, que ahora está cerrada.

\- ¡Haryn! ¡Me haces cosquillas!- Rió - ¡Ta-también le tienes miedo al maestro! ¡Eres un cobarde! - Mientras la Dragonslayer pelea para sacarlo de ahí de manera juguetona, Lilith ríe a su lado, Lindsey detiene su paso, rodea los bueyes de tiro, para observar a la pareja de viajeros.

\- ¿Como van ahí?-

\- Bien, estamos encantados que nos escolten a la ciudad... y sin cobrar- El hombre dijo, de pelo corto y barba abundante color negro azabache. Ropa sencilla y descolorida de trabajo.

\- Realmente orgullosos de servir al gremio local- Habló su esposa, mujer de cuarenta años con largos pelos rubios atados con una trenza, vestido también gastado.

\- Ojalá TODOS estuviéramos cuidándolos- La pelirroja miró a Ross, quien despertó por el grito.

\- ¿Qué? Oh...- Ya despierto, el perezoso mago Clase S se estiró antes de rascarse la cabeza – Es que... sigo débil pro lo de ayer- Se tomó el estomago gritando en "agonía" falsa - ¡Oh! ¡Qué dolor! ¡Oh cielos! ¡Terminen esta agonía!-

\- Levántate Ross, estás dando un mal ejemplo de nosotros- Gritó Hazel ya habiendo librado a su chaqueta de Haryn.

\- Para nada...- Agregó el hombre dueño del carro, Ross miró a todos con una sonrisa furtiva de "se los dije" como un niño que se le da la razón en una discusión.

No hubo más que reír ante esa situación, mientras siguieron caminando, rieron de la actitud del supuesto "mago más fuerte" de todos ellos. Entonces Lilith miró al frente, viendo que, en la entrada de la ciudad, hay varias personas esperando la llegada del carro y de los magos, entre esos un conocido maestro gruñón.

\- El Maestro Doyle nos está esperando, querrá recibirte Kouga- Dijo la mujer de hielo, miró hacia atrás solo para encontrar al Demonslayer parado en seco.

\- Kouga- Ross se paró para mirar al joven, pero este volteó hacia la inmensidad de la pradera, puños cerrados y piernas flexionadas - ¿Qué pasa?-

\- ¿Lo sienten? ¿Lo escuchan?- Dijo el joven mago.

\- Yo si- Respondió Hazel, sus oídos y sentidos de dragón entrando en juego - ¡FUERA DE LA CARRETA!- Gritó ella.

Enseguida Ross tomó a la pareja de comerciantes y saltó del carro de madera, segundos antes de que un pilar de hierro salga del suelo para romper todo en mil pedazos. Las mercancías esparcidas por todo el camino, los líquidos chorreando de sus contenedores. Ninguno de los magos estuvo atento a las maldiciones del pobre comerciante, porque escucharon una conocida risa maligna.

\- ¡Sorpresa chicos!- Erk salió desde unos arbustos detrás de todos, de un lado del camino saltó para caer junto a la pareja de comerciantes, tomando a la mujer del cuello y poniendo un afilado dedo metálico en contacto con su garganta, pero sin cortar todavía - ¿Me recuerdan? ¡MALDITOS BASTARDOS!-

\- Erk Dresten- Murmuró Ross

\- El mismo...- Apretó el cuello de la mujer mientras caminó en círculos de su enemigo declarado, hasta quedar frente a todos, incapaz de ser flanqueado, con White Point de frente.

-¡¿Que quieres con mi esposa monstruo?!-

\- ¿Que quiero?- Sus ojos se enfurecieron - ¡Quería hacer un poco de dinero honestamente! Me enfrento a estos pequeños bastardos y, cuando regreso al campamento, me encuentro con que Ter y Son fueron derrotados, mis hombres desnudos y el estúpido mercader se rindió con nuestra pequeña empresa...-

\- ¡Eso no es dinero justo!-

\- ¡No me importa! ¡La cagaron! ¡Se metieron con el Teniente Erk Dresten! ¡Corazón de acero!- Comenzó a apretar la hoja en la garganta de la mujer, todavía sin cortar la carne profundo, pero rastros de sangre comienzan a verse – Ahora, al menos me llevaré un premio... al niño demonio-

\- ¿Kouga?-

\- ¡Ese mero! ¡Ese pequeño diablillo será llevado ante Tarkus! ¡Cuando sepa lo que causó lo desollará!- Rió de manera burlona antes de continuar – Al menos veré algo de sangre-

\- No te entregaremos a un compañero...- Hazel apretó un puño, agua comienza a brotar del suelo a su alrededor, Ross se acercó a ella para calmarla.

\- Pero no es un compañero... no pertenece al gremio ¿O sí?- Tiene razón, no es parte todavía, no oficialmente, si se lo lleva, no cuenta como agresión en contra de Northern Dawn.

\- No...- Ross estaba preparado para intervenir causando el menor daño posible, pero ni siquiera él es tan rápido, Kouga habló para detenerlo – Tiene razón... yo fui el culpable de todo esto...-

\- Si, escuchen al niño- Gritó el calvo mercenario.

\- ¿Que dices Kouga?-

\- ¡Tratando de ayudar traje inestabilidad al pueblo de Sudio!- Gritó mirando hacia abajo – Ahora, no quiero que nadie más sufra por mi culpa...-

Ninguno dijo nada, el niño solo acarició a Fang ordenándole que se siente sin hacer nada, avanzó a pasos lentos hacia Erk, ninguno se metió en su camino mientras pasó frente a ellos, solo el mercader susurró un inaudible "gracias". Cuando estuvo frente a corpulento mago de hierro, se detuvo.

\- Además, tiene razón... ni siquiera soy parte de ustedes- El niño apretó su mano fuerte, sus dientes presionando contra sí mismos – Probablemente ni lo merezco-

\- Esa... es una decisión...- Una ronca y grave voz se escuchó, envió escalofríos a Lindsey, Ross y Hazel de solo escucharlo, voltearon de a poco hasta ver al Maestro Doyle parado detrás. Su cara es muy seria, y su aura tranquila, lo que lo hace peor – Que yo debo tomar...-

\- Maestro Doyle- Dijeron los cuatro magos de Northern Dawn al unísono, Lidsey hizo una pequeña reverencia, mientras que Ross tragó saliva, preocupado por lo que podría pasar a continuación. Los poderes y el potencial del Maestro son un misterio incluso para los miembros más viejos, pero un Mago Santo... no es poca cosa.

\- ¿Quién demonios es usted?-

\- ¿Están todos bien?- Miró a sus niños, también a Kouga y el mercader desconocido, los magos asintieron.

\- ¡Oiga! ¡Esto no es de su incumbencia anciano! ¡Vuelva a White Point y...!- Erk comenzó a bromear, pero la sola mirada del Maestro Doyle lo congeló, sus pequeños ojos marrones que expresan una furia calmada.

\- Hazlo...- Dijo en voz baja.

\- ¿Cómo?-

\- Hazlo- Doyle, que es visto usualmente con las manos en sus bolsillos, sacó una afuera, sonando sus huesos – Mátala, te doy una chance para hacerlo-

\- ¿Estás loco anciano? ¡Voy a...!-

\- Una chance... pero... ¿Eres más rápido que un rayo?- Tras esta frase la mano de Doyle fue recorrida por unos rayos color morado, enseguida atravesó la distancia entre los dos a una velocidad impresionante, asestó un golpe a la cara de Erk tan rápido que él mercenario no pudo cortar a la mujer o cubrir su nariz de hierro.

El mercenario cayó hacia atrás tomando su nariz que chorrea sangre levemente, sentado en la arena del camino maldijo sin siquiera saber el nombre del tipo que lo golpeó.

\- Como creí...- Doyle volvió su mano al bolsillo antes de darle la espalda al brabucón – Vuelve con Tarkus, dile que no quiero verlo cerca de mis niños otra vez, o iré por él y por todos ustedes... ¿Está claro?-

\- ¡Maldito!- Erk se paró, repensó su estrategia, no sería capaz de vencer al anciano, necesitaría refuerzos - ¡Ya verás viejo!- El mercenario pronto corrió chorreando liquido vital por todo el camino, desapareciendo en un bosque cercano, en busca de su caballo para retirarse.

\- Eso fue...- El mercader se paró, socorriendo a su mujer – Gracias señor Richards...-

\- Maestro Doyle...- Lo corrigió, serio y terco como siempre.

\- Si, eso...- Los dos mercaderes comenzaron a juntar sus cosas en las pocas cajas ilesas, ayudados por Lindsey y Lilith. Doyle caminó hasta Hazel y Ross, solo asintiendo con la cabeza, su manera de felicitarlos por un buen trabajo.

\- Y tu niño... ¿Eres el llamado Demonio blanco?-

\- Si... Kouga Hagame- Asintió, miró hacia arriba a los ojos del alto mago, las diferencias de estatura se hicieron notables.

\- Lo que hiciste ahí, sacrificarte por unos desconocidos... eso te califica para estar en mi gremio- Hizo una pausa - ¿Los ayudaste? ¿Incluso si no sabias quienes eran?-

\- Si señor... Maestro... Maestro señor...-

\- Ya veo... entonces los ayudarás de nuevo a juntar sus cosas- Señaló a sus compañeros, Kouga siguió el dedo mirando al carro roto, luego volvió a mirar a Doyle para encontrar que este se está alejando a paso lento por el camino a White Point – Luego hablaremos de tu inscripción-

Kouga volteó para ayudar a juntar todo, tomó una caja y comenzó a recoger frutas antes de encontrarse con Lindsey cerca – El Maestro Doyle fue un mago oscuro- Dijo en un susurro – Si él pudo aprender de su pasado y comenzar de nuevo... tú también puedes- Esto hizo que el muchacho mirara por última vez a Doyle, un sentimiento lo atravesó, algo en su garganta, una sonrisa salió... había encontrado un modelo a seguir, alguien de ejemplo.

\- ¡Chicos!- David apareció corriendo - ¡¿Vieron eso?! ¡El maestro aplastó a ese mercenario!-

\- Estábamos justo aquí Angel- Respondió Ross matando la emoción.

\- Lindsey, mi flor roja...- El mago se acostó junto a la mencionada pelirroja, con un tono seductor en la voz - ¿Me extrañaste?-

\- Em... un poco... supongo- Enseguida se sintió halagada por los comentarios de su compañero, pero Lindsey siempre fue conocida por no cazar indirectas ni aunque le den en la cara - ¿Por qué?-

\- ¿Qué piensas Kouga?- Hazel interrumpió a los dos magos para hablarle al Demonslayer – Vas a unirte a Northern Dawn ¿Verdad?-

\- Sí, claro-

\- ¿Y tu mascota?- Ross preguntó, causando una mirada de sorpresa en el muchacho.

\- No es mi mascota, es mi amigo... si él quiere unirse, entonces se unirá...-

El lobo comenzó a aullar, comunicando sus ganas de entrar en el trato, causando una risa entre todos los presentes. Más tarde Kouga e uniría a Northern Dawn, colocando su marca de gremio en el brazo izquierdo, color blanco, y Fang con una marca negra en su lomo. El trabajo del Demonio Blanco finalizó, dejando al gremio con un nuevo y poderoso integrante, a Ross con una cicatriz con la que alardear y a Lilith con un primer trabajo provechoso.

Esa misma noche el Demonslayer colgó su máscara blanca sobre la cama en su dormitorio solitario, un símbolo de su antigua vida de soledad y desconfianza, en contraste con su nueva vida de amistad y compañerismo...

* * *

29 de Noviembre / 20:17 Hs

X793

Seven – Campamento militar

Erk llegó caminando a una gran tienda roja, se cruzó con una cara conocida en el camino, un hombre de barba lo mira sonriendo, jugando con su largo cabello canoso. Las miradas se encontraron y ninguno se movio, hasta que el calvo finalmente habló.

\- ¿Que miras Graguel?-

\- Tarkus está esperándote Erk... Ter y Son ya le han contado... todo...- Siguió sonriendo.

El mercenario, ya con su armadura puesta, entró en la tienda oscura, en medio de esta hay una mesa con un mapa de Fiore, Seven y Bosco, varios puntos marcados en este. Frente a la mesa se encuentra un hombre volteado, con sus dos brazos detrás de su espalda.

\- Lord Comandante Tarkus- Dijo Erk hincándose en una rodilla, su voz temblorosa.

\- Erk...- El mercenario volteó, lleva puesta una armadura de grandes hombros, color gris sin brillo, con incontables marcas de batallas pasadas. Su cabello es marrón y corto, peinado hacia atrás completamente, con una barba que rodea su boca y mentón, sus ojos son negros y no expresan felicidad en lo absoluto, su cara adornada por un par de puntos y cicatrices, en las mejillas y frente.

\- Yo fallé Lord Comandante...-

\- Lo sé...- Avanzó unos pasos mientras una espada apareció en su mano – Dime una razón para que tu cabeza no se convierta en mi nuevo estandarte-

\- ¡Northern Dawn!- Se cubrió con las manos, estas dos palabras llamaron la atención del mercenario – Un gremio mágico de Fiore, del norte... me atacaron... nos humillaron...-

\- ¡TE humillaron!-

\- Si, eso... sería bueno si vamos y les enseñamos una lección- Sonrió levemente Erk, antes de recibir un corte en su frente de punta a punta, no muy profundo, pero de todos modos la rapidez hizo que le doliera segundos después.

\- Por eso no eres Comandante...- La espada desapareció – Moveremos nuestro campamento a Fiore... no tengo interés en entrar en guerra con el Consejo Mágico de Fiore o un estúpido Gremio...-

\- Están en White Point...-

\- Entonces yo iré ahí... esa será nuestra base de operaciones, observaremos de cerca a este gremio... esperaremos por nuestra oportunidad para que nos contraten... o que flaqueen para vencerlos de un solo golpe...-

\- Si señor-

Los dos quedaron en silencio, Tarkus volvió a voltear, pensativo, Erk no hizo más que retirarse – Northern Dawn...- Susurró el Lord Comandante, no había estado cerca de un gremio desde hace años, pero como dice el dicho: "Ten a tus amigos cerca... a tus enemigos más cerca"

* * *

 **Oficialmente termina el primer Arc...**

 **Espero les haya gustado, recuerden dejar comentarios y, gracias por leer.**

 **El proximo capitulo será de "relleno" entre que empieza el otro Arc, prepárense porque nos visita Sorcerer Weekly ;)**

 **¡El siguiente arc es llamado: Moon Castle Arc, y será muy importante, no se lo pierdan!**

 _ **Cheers love!**_


	11. Preguntas y respuestas

**Capitulo 9: Preguntas y respuestas**

* * *

2 de Diciembre / 16:03

X793

White Point – Estación de tren

Lilith y Hazel, y Haryn, están esperando en la estación, viendo a todas las personas que salen del tren frente a ellas. Están paradas hace varios minutos, esperando la llegada de una reportera de Sorcerer Weekly, la revista de magos que, en esta edición, decidió darle un espacio al gremio de Nothern Dawn.

\- Voy a ir a... buscarla- Hazel salió caminando con Haryn entre la gente, esperando encontrarse con la muchacha escritora, Lilith decidió quedarse detrás para observar la salida del tren.

La gente sale del lugar y aborda el vehículo, muchas personas usualmente usan el tren en Whitepoint siendo el único al norte de Fiore, conectando directamente con ciudades grandes como Magnolia, Crocus o Hargeon.

\- Disculpa...- No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que una voz joven le hablara desde atrás, la maga de hielo volteó para encontrar con dicha reportera. Es una muchacha joven de pelo corto negro, anteojos en su rostro, lleva puesta una camiseta verde y unos jeans, de rostro emocionado, con una libreta en la mano -¿Eres del gremio Northern Dawn?-

\- Oh, tú debes ser la reportera...- Lilith hizo una pequeña reverencia – Soy Lilith Krane, de Northern Dawn...-

\- ¡Oh Lilith! ¡Un placer!- La chica se sorprendió al escuchar el nombre, rápidamente tomando su mano y apretándola en un saludo – Soy Michela Slack... reportera... pero ya sabias eso- Se rasca su cabeza riendo nerviosa...

\- Oh, no importa-

\- Tu eres Lilith, la mujer de hielo ¿Verdad?-

\- Pues... si... eso creo...-

Michela asintió anotando en su libreta, concentrada y mirando a la maga de reojo mientras escribe – ¡E-es un honor estar finalmente en White Point con ustedes!- Hizo una desaliñada reverencia.

\- No exageres, no somos tanto...- Lilith intentó convencerla de no ser superior, para que no sintiera tanta vergüenza al hablar.

\- ¡Si lo son! He estado leyendo sobre el gremio...-

Hazel se acerca a ellas en ese momento, con Haryn volando sobre su hombro, una expresión de confusión en su rostro hasta ver a la adolescente junto a Lilith – La encontraste – La Dragonslayer se acercó con una sonrisa, cruzando sus brazos.

\- Hazel Swann... es un honor- La chica extendió su brazos - ¡La Dragonslayer de Northern Dawn!-

\- Claro ¿Nos conocemos?-

\- ¡No! Pero... um... eres una de las miembros más conocidas de Northern Dawn-

\- Oh- Hazel se sonrojó un poco, pensando en que todos sus amigos más fuertes merecían el puesto, pero ser una Dragonslayer le agrega algo de especial a ella – ¿Conocida?-

Michela asintió varias veces con una sonrisa, luego sacó de su mochila una máquina para sacar fotos, indicando que ambas magas posaran frente a ella.

\- ¡No olviden del más importante del equipo!- Haryn se posó sobre ellas cuando la foto fue tomada, sus brazos cruzados con una expresión seria.

* * *

Varios minutos después las tres chicas y el Exceed caminan por la ciudad de White Point, abriéndose paso hacia el gremio, Michela con su libreta fuera, anotando cada dato importante. Lilith y Hazel la observan interesadas, más que en su trabajo, se interesan en saber que piensa el resto de Fiore de ellos.

\- Así que... Michela-

\- ¡Sabes mi nombre!- Saltó la chica al escuchar a Hazel hablar

\- Si... ¿Qué es lo que sabes de nosotros?-

\- Bueno, hay muchas personas interesadas en Northern Dawn, yo vine aquí para saciar su sed de conocimiento- Apuntó con su lapicera hacia arriba, triunfante – No todos los días un gremio renace luego de ser cerrado, con dos Dragonslayer en sus filas y un ex mago oscuro como maestro... eso llama la atención-

\- Supongo que somos bastante inusuales-

La chica asintió de respuesta, comenzando a mirar por su libreta, caminó frente a ellas mirándolas, dándole la espalda al camino – También me han encargado con preguntas para los miembros más conocidos... la gente debe saber- Miró su libreta de nuevo – Hazel: ¿Es cierto que puedes vivir bajo el agua?-

\- Um... si, lo es...- Ella se rascó la parte trasera de su cabeza, una pregunta extraña.

\- Lilith: ¿Puedes tener frio?-

\- Bueno, no... Mi cuerpo está enteramente hecho de hielo... por mi magia, así que no- Lilith respondió, dudando un poco.

\- Hazel: ¿Tu madre era realmente un dragón?- Las preguntas siguen viniendo, esta hizo a Hazel dudar un poco.

\- Si... Aquamarina, y era la mejor madre de todas- Hazel recuerda con mucho cariño a su madre, se nota un poco triste todavía por su desaparición, pero es buena ocultándolo – Era una dragón-

\- Michela, ¿Cuantas preguntas tienes para cada uno?-

\- Alrededor Tres por persona como máximo, aunque hay miembros menos conocidos que no tienen tantas... Hazel: ¿Conoces al resto de los Drgaonslayers?-

\- Bueno- Ella miró hacia el cielo, recordando – He trabajado con Rogue Chenney... y, cuando nuestros gremios suelen juntarse, Natsu Dragneel siempre intenta retarme a una pelea, me llevo muy bien con Wendy Marvell...- Hizo una risa algo nerviosa, recordando un incidente pasado – He visto a Laxus de lejos... y luego está Edward... pero no recuerdo a nadie más...-

Michela volteó de nuevo, yendo delante, anotando todo en su libreta, sacando varias fotos de su entorno. Lilith y Hazel se miraron, este iba a ser un día interesante.

\- ¿Alguna vez pensaron en posar en una revista?- Michela volteó de repente, otra vez con su cámara... las dos magas se pusieron rojas cual tomate, Haryn las observó extrañado.

* * *

16:18

White Point – Gremio Northern Dawn

Los cuatro llegaron al lugar, Michela mira hacia todos, obviamente emocionada por estar en el gremio finalmente, el lugar del que tanto leyó. Hay miembros por todos lados, o eso ve ella, últimamente no hay tantos trabajos y el negocio está lento.

Lilith se acercó a ella posando una mano en su hombro - ¿A quién le preguntamos primero?- Michela miró hacia los lados buscando alguno de sus objetivos, con su libreta en mano, su cara se llenó de felicidad al ver a cierto hombre mayor sentado solo en una mesa, bebiendo licor, con un libro en la mano.

\- ¡Uh!- Cruzó el lugar a todo gas, llegando a sentarse justo frente al maestro, este le lanzó una mirada no muy amigable - ¡D-d-disc-culpe!- La muchacha se acomodó sus lentes e hizo una exagerada reverencia.

Doyle no respondió, solo observó a Hazel y Lilith acercarse, todavía frunce el ceño – Perdón maestro, pero esta chica quería hacerle unas preguntas...-

\- Rápido, soy un hombre ocupado...-

\- Solo tres preguntas... señor...-

Doyle cerró su libro y miró a la muchacha aguardando las preguntas, tomó un sorbo de su bebida antes de contestar - Maestro Doyle: ¿Tiene esposa?- Y casi se muere atragantado por semejante pregunta, pero, como siempre, Doyle mantuvo su compostura.

\- No-

\- ¡¿En serio?!- Lilith y Hazel lo rodearon, ambas interesadas en la pregunta, el maestro no miró a nadie excepto a la reportera.

\- ¿Es cierto que peleó contra Makarov Dreyar?-

\- Si- Otra respuesta cortante.

\- ¿Podría explicarse mejor?-

\- No-

\- ¿Puedo tomarle una foto?-

\- No-

Lilith y Hazel se ponen más cerca, haciendo un signo de "V" con sus dedos, Michela saca la foto de todas formas mientras todas ríen, el maestro gruñe y toma su libro, luego camina hasta subir las escaleras, lejos de los problemas.

\- El maestro no es muy... amistoso, discúlpalo-

\- ¿Estas bromeando? ¡Es tan genial!- Michela lo observó irse, anotando las cortas respuestas en su libreta, luego se acercó para susurrar – Fue votado el Maestro más atractivo el mes pasado...-

Hubo otra ronda de risas antes de proseguir con la entrevista

* * *

Bartolomew se encuentra sentado en la barra, uno de sus codos apoyados en la misma, habla con la mujer a cargo de ese sector Katrina. Ella limpia un vaso mientras asiente, una sonrisa en su cara, mientras que el hombre corpulento se ve visiblemente irritado, más que de costumbre.

\- Y llego al valle, el monstruo está suelto...- Continua su historia tras un largo trago de cerveza – Resulta que mis "compañeros" son parte de Blue Pegasus, un extraño sujeto, bajito, cara extremadamente fea, obsesión con los perfumes, tres acompañantes inútiles que lo adulan...- Bufa sacudiendo su cabeza – Durante esas dos horas consideré darme la cabeza contra una roca y terminar el sufrimiento-

\- Suena como todo un martirio- Responde Katrina riendo - ¿Que clase de monstruo?-

\- No lo sé, parecía un grifón, pero su cabeza era un pollo... y alguien está tocando mi cabello- Se queda quieto, alguien está pasando su mano por su largo cabello rubio – Lo juro por los dioses, si eres tu David voy a darte una buena...- Se da vuelta para encontrar a una pequeña reportera, algo asustada.

\- Um... ¿Lo siento?- Dijo, insegura.

\- Ah... ¿quién eres tú?- Bart retrocedió un poco en su silla, apoyando sus codos en la barra.

\- ¿Es usted Bartolomew "La Montaña"? –

\- Así me llaman- Mantiene una expresión neutral, lo que es normal para él.

Lilith y Hazel aparecen, apuradas por encontrar a su pequeña nueva amiga – Discúlpanos, Bart... ella es Michela... quiere hacerte unas peguntas para Sorcerer Weekly-

\- Um... claro-

\- Si- Michela asiente, buscando en su libreta dichas preguntas – Bartolomew ¿Eres el miembro más viejo del gremio?- Dijo en un tono áspero y realista, curiosidad obviamente, pero Bart cerró los ojos gruñendo ante la pregunta.

\- Solo tengo 30 años...- Respondió entre dientes

\- 33 años, en realidad- Mencionó Katrina, ganándose una mirada de parte de Bart, quien intenta quitarse algunos

\- Gracias, Ina...-

\- Claro... ¿Por qué eres tan viejo y no Clase S?-

\- Porque... ¡porque no!- Su ira crece, Michela se encuentra anotando, sin darse cuenta de nada. Lilith la toma de los hombros.

\- ¿Eso es todo?- Le pregunta la maga de hielo.

\- En realidad...- Michela levanta la mirada para ver a un furioso - ¡Miren! ¡Es David Martínez!- Señala la muchacha y camina rápidamente fuera de la vista del hombre mayor.

\- No te preocupes viejito- Ríe Katrina a costa de Bart, quien bufa negando con su cabeza antes de salir caminando del lugar.

\- Los jóvenes de hoy en día... son lo peor- Dice entre risas antes de acercarse a la tabla de trabajos para quedarse en silencio seleccionando uno.

* * *

David llega a la barra, Katrina viene a su lado para saludarlo, pero ni un simple hola fue dicho antes de que aparezca Michela, guiada por Lilith y Hazel. El muchacho de pelos negros la observa sonriente.

\- Parece que mi grupo de fans va en aumento- Ríe, Katrina lo imita mirando como Michela intenta concentrarse en la libreta. El apodado "Angel del norte" es conocido por ser un hombre digno de admiración femenina, especialmente por personas ajenas al gremio; la razón es desconocida, tal vez su apariencia, la belleza de su magia o su personalidad, tal vez una mezcla de todas.

\- ¿David Martínez? ¿El Angel del norte?-

\- No hay dos- Responde fanfarrón, limpiando su mano en su pecho - ¿Querías algo?-

\- Bueno, soy de Weeker Sorcerly... Week... ¡Sorcerel Weekly!- Tiene problemas para mantener sus palabras coherentes – Tengo una pregunta que hacerle-

\- Antes que lo preguntes... sí, soy soltero... por ahora- Le da un pequeño giño a Katrina, quien responde con una risa y un golpecito en el brazo - ¿Por qué?-

\- ¡UH!- Hazle roba la libreta de Michela para observarla – Aquí dice que saldrás en la sección de "Magos solteros ideales"-

\- Felicidades, David- Lilith también observa, ambas ven los demás candidatos mientras Michela salta y toma su libreta de vuelta.

\- Eso es todo- Michela responde con una pequeña reverencia y se aleja sonrojada del lugar, Lilith y Hazel la siguen, Haryn volando por detrás de ellas. David la observa alejarse antes de que Katrina le llame la atención.

\- Así que "Ideal"-

\- ¿Quieres cambiar la parte de "soltero"?- Con su mano dispara una bala, como si fuera un arma.

\- Tal vez... si no fueras tan haragán-

\- Siempre tienes que arruinarlo todo- Se cruza los brazos, fingiendo enojo.

* * *

Michela terminó sentada en la misma mesa que Lilith y Hazel, tomando un descanso de las preguntas. Más tarde Ross y Lindsey quienes preguntaron por ella, ganándose una explicación por parte de la, aun emocionada, señorita.

\- Bueno, pues seguro haremos lo posible para poder ayudarte en tu búsqueda de preguntas ¿Verdad Ross?- Sonrie la pelirroja mirando al mago Clase S, este solo encoge los hombros.

\- Pues, Lindsey... si tengo una pregunta, pero no es de la gente, mas bien de los editores-

\- ¿Oh?-

\- Bueno, Hazel ya aceptó hacer una sesión de fotos- Ante esto la Dragonslayer se sonrojó, mirando hacia otro lado – Viendo que tu eres hermosa también ¿Crees que podrías participar?-

\- ¿Hermosa yo?- La mujer se sorprendió de esas palabras.

\- Sí, creo que la mayoría de las personas en la revista concuerdan en eso-

\- Me halagas, Michela, por supuesto que haría eso para la revista... ¡Tal vez consiga hacerme famosa como Mirajane de Fairy Tail!- Menciona entre risas, Lilith asiente sentada a su lado.

\- Me gusta tu modestia Lyn- Dice la de pelo plateado

\- ¿Hazel? ¿Vas a hacer una sesión de fotos?- Ross la mira extrañado – Tendremos que comprar la revista para ver como sales- Dice inocentemente, causando una ronda de risas en la mesa - ¿Qué?-

\- ¡No! ¡ME ARREPIENTO DE TODO!- Hazel grita, su cara llegando a un color rojo cual tomate, se agacha bajo la mesa.

\- ¡Hazel! ¡Rosseliu que le has dicho!- Haryn salta a atacar al mago de espacio, este ni siquiera se inmuta mientras el Exceed jala sus cabellos -¡Eso es todo!-

\- ¡Vamos, solo lo dije para hacerla sentir bien!-

\- Es una sesión de fotos en ropa de playa, como bikinis y así- Agrega Michela, Ross solo abre los ojos grandes, ruborizándose tanto como su amiga Dragonslayer.

\- Oh... c-cielos... debo ir a... trabajar- Con esto el mago se aleja caminando rápido a la zona para tomar un trabajo, toma a Bart de los hombros pidiéndole que por favor lo lleve con él.

Finalmente Hazel lo escucha irse, volviendo a la mesa, Haryn se sienta sobre su cabeza que reposa sobre dicha mesa - ¿Por qué acepté hacerlo?-

-¿Qué hay de malo? Tarde o temprano Ross iba a verte así- Lindsey ríe, causando más gritos y llantos de Hazel.

\- ¡No están ayudando!- Haryn les grita, intentando proteger a su amiga de las maldades.

\- Ejem- Michela notoriamente aclara su garganta, haciendo un esfuerzo para cambiar el tema – Todavía tengo preguntas para el Demonslayer...-

\- Kouga... se ha ido a hacer un trabajo solo- Recordando, Lindsey se lleva una mano a su barbilla – Ese chico... todavía no entiende que está en un gremio con mucha gente...-

\- Y... ¿Edward Hunter?- Pregunta Michela, mirando su libreta de nombres – El otro Dragonslayer, si no me equivoco...-

\- No ha aparecido hoy... por suerte... creo que sería mejor si no le preguntas- De nuevo respondió Lindsey, causando unos breves segundos de incomodo silencio, la reacción de todos al nombrar a dicho Dragonslayer.

\- ¡Debo alcanzar a Ross! ¡Debo hacerle preguntas!- Michela ve a Ross alejarse por la puerta junto con Bart y David, corre tras de él persiguiendo al trío. Dejando a las tres magas en la mesa.

\- Bueno, este fue un día divertido... y todavía quedan preguntas por hacer- Lilith asiente con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando saber mas de sus compañeros.

\- Alguien máteme ahora... vamos...- Hazel continua con su cabeza en la mesa, causando una ronda de risas y gritos por parte de Haryn.

El día trascurrió mientras le hicieron preguntas a otros magos, Faillyn, Kouga y Hunter siendo los únicos que pudieron salvarse de esta "visita". Eventualmente Michela salió de la ciudad, agradeciendo a Lilith y Hazel por su colaboración, pronto harían esa sesión de fotos... que todo mundo vería la próxima semana...

* * *

 **HOLA! Tanto tiempo.**

 **Gracias por leer, y por regresar, quise terminar este capitulo rapido (por eso faltaron personajes) así nos ponemos con el siguiente Arc... además no queria que piensen que el fic habia muerto.**

 **Como siempre, dejen reviews para decirme que piensan.**

 **Ciao!**


	12. Moon Castle Arc I

**Capitulo 10: Moon Castle Arc I - Ultimatum**

* * *

5 de Diciembre / 10:03

X793

White Point – Northern Dawn

El mediodía se acerca, Lilith avanza tarareando una canción por el patio, dirigiéndose a ese pequeño santuario natural que comparte todas las mañanas con Ibeth. Estos últimos dos días había estado ausente, tal vez en una misión con alguien, lo cual es raro en ella... pero debería haber vuelto la noche anterior.

Camina con sus ojos cerrados, una sonrisa y sus manos detrás de la espalda. El viento matutino intenta despojarla de su chaqueta... ha empezado a hacer frio y no pasarán más de quince días más antes de que comience a nevar en esta zona.

Al llegar a su jardín, Lilith llama a su amiga por el nombre... pero nadie responde.

\- ¡Ibeth! ¿Ya estás aquí?- Avanza entre las plantas, mirando hacia todos lados con preocupación.

Tras avanzar varios pasos, mira hacia todos lados, esperando encontrar a su amiga, su preocupación crece con cada segundo hasta que, finalmente, pasos se oyen detrás. Lilith voltea con una sonrisa, pero esos pasos son más pesados y lentos...

Doyle aparece con su típica pose derecha, las dos manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta – No está...- Resumió todo en dos palabras.

\- ¿Maestro? ¿No ha visto a Ibeth?-

\- Hemos estado esperándola estos últimos días... Ibeth no está... no sabemos a dónde ha ido-

Las palabras del maestro le caen pésimo, sus cejas se arquean mostrando una expresión de enojo - ¡Como ha pasado!-

\- No lo sé... he enviado grupos de búsqueda...- Hizo una pausa, observando las plantas a su alrededor, también tocado por la desaparición – Faillyn y Kouga buscan fuera de la ciudad... Shun, David y Bart buscan dentro... pero no tenemos pistas todavía...-

\- Yo... iré a despertar a Hazel, buscaremos también... no importa donde-

Doyle asiente mientras Lilith corre, pronto desaparece dentro de su dormitorio, dejando al solitario maestro a solas... quien toma la regadera y se encarga de que cada planta reciba su agua...

* * *

White Point – Camino hacia el oeste

Kouga y Faillyn se reúnen corriendo frente a la ciudad, el camino occidental lleva a Shiver Port, pero ninguno quiere alejarse tanto de la ciudad, en caso de que algo ocurra. La mujer mayor mira al niño acercarse, asintiendo, halagada por su precisión en cuanto a los tiempos de búsqueda.

\- ¿Nada?-

\- Nada... pero Fang está buscando en los bosques, tal vez el tenga más suerte que nosotros-

\- Entiendo ¿Crees que venga pronto?-

\- No debería tardar-

\- Debo reportarme de vuelta al maestro... si tu lobo vuelve con algo, no dudes en avisarme por la piedra que te hemos dado ¿De acuerdo?-

Kouga asiente, Faillyn levanta vuelo dejado un brillante resplandor detrás. El Demonslayer queda solo, observa hacia todos lados, recordando a Ibeth, la segunda más pequeña del gremio después del él, si bien Kouga es nuevo en este, ella no tardó en hacerse su amigo e invitarlo a pasar la tarde en su jardín.

Fang aparece corriendo desde el camino, lleva algo en la boca.

\- ¿Que tienes chico?- Kouga se acerca a su amigo, lleva una camiseta de tirantes color anaranjado, definitivamente de Ibeth ya que Fang seguía el olor - ¿Donde lo has encontrado?-

El lobo solo da la vuelta y gruñe mientras tres sujetos se acercan corriendo por el camino, frenando frente al chico. Los tres de ellos se visten peculiarmente, de colores morados y azul oscuro, el único sin capucha habla a Kouga bastante irritado.

\- ¡Oye tú! ¡Tu perrito nos robó algo que es nuestro!-

\- ¡Eso pertenece a mi amiga!- Kouga avanza unos pasos, entregando la pieza de ropa a Fang de nuevo

\- ¡Ah! Eres del gremio Northern Dawn- El líder sonríe malévolamente, cruzando sus brazos – Somos del gremio Dark Servants-

\- Por supuesto... ¿¡Que le han hecho a Ibeth!?- Grita Kouga preparando una espada blanca en su mano echa de magia.

\- Nada, todavía... pero queremos hablar con la persona al mando de tu gremio... acordar un rescate...-

Kouga mira a Fang, quien se encuentra agazapado listo para el ataque. Tras unos segundos de considerarlo, baja su arma, y su amigo canino lo observa extrañado.

\- De acuerdo- Asiente el chico, en conflicto sobre traer tres magos oscuros frente a Doyle, pero al final da la vuelta y los conduce...

* * *

11:32

Northern Dawn

El maestro Doyle ya fue notificado de la llegada de los magos, pidió a todos los presentes, excepto a Faillyn y Shun, los únicos magos Clase S en este momento, que se retiren del lugar para evitar problemas. Kouga los llamó vía lacrima hace diez minutos y no tardará en aparecer con los magos.

La sala está en completo silencio, Doyle se encuentra sentado de espaldas a la puerta, Faillyn y Shun cruzados de brazos a su alrededor como si fueran sus guardias personales.

La puerta se abre de repente, haciendo un ruido que puede oírse a lo largo del salón. Kouga deja pasar a los tres magos y luego mira a Faillyn, esta le da una orden de retirarse con solo asentir con su cabeza.

\- ¡Lindo lugar!- El líder mira a todos lados caminando casualmente por el gremio, causando que ambos magos Clase S solo se enojen aún más.

Doyle aclara su garganta, parándose de su asiento y dando la vuelta, con su característica mano en el bolsillo, avanza hacia los visitantes indeseables. Demuestra su altura con solo estar a unos metros de ellos, no dice absolutamente nada.

\- Vaya, usted debe ser el maestro... anciano- Señala uno de ellos

\- Denme una razón para no pintar mis paredes con sus entrañas ahora mismo- Responde fríamente el maestro.

\- Bueno, tenemos a su niña la que llaman "Ibeth"- Asiente orgulloso uno de ellos.

\- ¿Dark Servants? Su gremio no es más que un chiste- Shun interviene, pero una mano del maestro alzada es suficiente para que él baje su espada.

\- Shun...- Dice Doyle avanzando dos pasos más – Supongo que han venido por un rescate-

\- Exacto... nuestro líder Stephen nos ha dicho que digamos esto textualmente- El líder hizo una pausa, mirando un papel en su bolsillo, aclara su garganta y continua – "Ojo de la tormenta, quiero la llave completa, información sobre los fragmentos a cambio de tu niña. Estaré en Moon Castle"-

Esas solas palabras dejan a Doyle callado, mira al suelo con disgusto mientras memorias del pasado vuelven.

\- ¿Maestro?- Faillyn avanza un poco, pero un poco de estática toma su mano mientras la acerca para tomar a su maestro del hombro.

Doyle mira de nuevo a los visitantes, fríamente, pequeños rayos recorren su cuerpo – De acuerdo, nos encontraremos ahí... pero si algo le pasa a Ibeth- Una pequeña pelota aparece en su mano, causando un gran brillo y estática alrededor, pura electricidad en su mano, pero Doyle no tarda en romperla – Conocerán la ira de un Mago Santo...-

Los tipos asienten, ahora algo asustados, voltean dirigiéndose a la salida rápidamente, esperando no encontrar a nadie en su camino.

El gremio tarda unos dos minutos en volverse a llenar de vida, todos los miembros entran murmurando y buscando algo distinto en la habitación. El maestro se dirige a su oficina, no sin antes mirar a sus dos leales Clase S e invitarlos a la habitación.

Una vez dentro, Doyle toma asiento tras su escritorio, suspira al sentarse sobrepasado por todo el asunto, frustrado al mismo tiempo. Shun se acerca a él, sin decir nada, Faillyn, por otro lado, se preocupa.

\- Maestro... sé que parece complicado, pero Dark Servants no es tan peligroso... podríamos...- Una mirada del maestro logró que no prosiguiera.

\- Dark Servants no son el problema- Mira hacia los lados, clavando sus ojos en los dos magos Clase S – Ustedes son dos de mis tres magos más confiables... tienen que saberlo...- Suspirando, Doyle admitió la verdad – Tengo razones para creer que el autor de esto es Ymir Lodrok... líder de Knights Of Despair-

\- ¿Knights Of Despair? Creí que eran una leyenda- Faillyn cruza de brazos, recordando historias contadas desde hace rato en Fiore, sobre un gremio con solo cuatro miembros, y el líder siendo extremadamente poderoso.

\- No lo son, pero los mantenemos así para evitar el temor en vano... Ymir y sus tres magos son tan reales y poderosos como se los imaginan...-

\- ¿Por qué cree eso Maestro?-

\- Knights Of Despair han estado cazando los llamados "Fragmentos susurrantes"... que llevan a un objeto mágico de poder inmensurable- Doyle niega con la cabeza, su ceño fruncido y su mirada puesta en el escritorio – No hay nadie más en busca de ese objeto... estos Dark Servants no pueden haberse enterado-

\- Bueno, si estos fragmentos son tan poderosos... no debemos dárselos, Maestro- De nuevo Shun se dirige solemnemente a Doyle.

\- No lo haremos, no es el plan... encontraremos la manera de sacar a Ibeth de ahí... pero hay otra cosa que me preocupa-

\- ¿Ymir?-

\- Exacto- El maestro se levanta de su asiento, toma un mapa de su biblioteca –Creo que Ymir... es el mismo hombre que conocí hace años... un poderoso mago de fuego... compartimos una gran parte de nuestra juventud-

\- ¿Cuando usted era un mago oscuro?-

\- Si, pero eso es historia para otro día... no sé si es el mismo Ymir... pero es el único que conoce mi apodo de joven "El ojo de la tormenta"... y Moon Castle solía ser nuestra base-

\- Todo parece indicar que es el mismo... ¿Es muy fuerte?- Faillyn se acercó al mapa, Doyle señala con su dedo una zona al sur, marcada con tinta como "Moon Castle".

\- Mucho -

Los tres quedaron en silencio, dejando que esa última frase desaparezca de a poco... si este Ymir era el mismo, su potencia iguala la de un Mago Santo.

\- Maestro, déjeme pensar en un buen plan... sé que podemos resolver esto sin entregar información al enemigo- Shun asiente con la cabeza, ojos cerrados.

\- Necesitaremos... ¿Hay algún otro mago Clase S disponible?- Faillyin ve el mapa, apoyada con sus dos manos en la mesa.

\- Edward obviamente no vendrá, y Ross se ha ido en una misión al sur, no creo que vuelve a tiempo- Shun responde rápidamente – Pero podemos pensar en algo, otros magos han quedado aquí sin trabajos...-

Doyle solo quedó callado, un leve sentimiento de orgullo llenó su interior, viendo como sus dos niños planean todo, pensando cada detalle para asegurar que Ibeth vuelva sana y salva a casa... el gremio estaría en buenas manos si algo le pasa...

\- ¿Maestro? ¿Usted ha estado en este castillo?-

\- Como dije, era nuestra base... si no me equivoco, tiene un sótano al que se puede ingresar por una puerta secreta... eso es una ventaja, ya que nadie excepto yo lo sabe-

\- Iré afuera a hablar con los demás... intentaré conseguir un segundo grupo, yo y Shun seremos el primero- Faillyn voltea al mago de la espada, este solo la mira alejarse hasta que desaparece detrás de la puerta.

Una vez solos, Doyle colapsa en la silla suspirando, se toma la frente con su mano mientras susurra algo.

\- Todo estará bien maestro, saldremos de esta-

\- Lo sé... sé que lo harán-

\- Todos-

\- Shun, yo te he entrenado personalmente... tú has sido el más leal desde el principio- El maestro suena serio, por lo que Shun calla y escucha – Si Ymir sigue vivo... y comanda Knights Of Despair... las cosas se pondrán feas-

\- Maestro...-

\- Debes prometerme que, si es así, te irás con Faillyn... prométeme que me dejarás atrás y cuidaras de tus hermanos y hermanas-

Shun guardó silencio un minuto, mirando hacia abajo, su espada estando atada en la cintura... toca el mango de esa misma arma usada para matar antes, pero reformada para proteger desde que se unió al gremio...

\- Lo... prometo- Dijo con gran pesar.

* * *

Fuera de la oficina, en una mesa del gremio, se encuentran sentadas Lilith y Hazel, Haryn vuela por el gremio buscando rumores sobre lo que ha pasado anteriormente. Kouga se les une con un vaso de agua en su mano.

\- Kouga... ¿Sabes que ha pasado?- Hazel rápidamente se inclina hacia adelante.

El muchacho asiente – Han secuestrado a Ibeth... Dark Servants... quieren un rescate- Lo dice con mucha rabia.

Lilith solo frunce el ceño, mirando hacia otro lado y evitando romper su típica personalidad calmada y elegante.

\- Malditos... vamos a recuperarla- La sangre de la Dragonslayer ya comienza a hervir.

\- Lo haremos- Faillyn agrega, apareciendo junto a la mesa con los brazos cruzados – Y para eso los necesitamos a ustedes tres-

* * *

17:23

Moon Castle – Zonas de prisión

La puerta de la celda se abre lentamente, una celda única de piedra, con nada más que un montón de paja para que los presos duerman y un balde para sus necesidades. Pero Ibeth ni siquiera es capaz de hacer eso, puesto que ahora se encuentra atada de manos y piernas a las paredes, grilletes de metal apretados... ni una porción de tierra que le permita crecer sus plantas.

La luz proveniente de la habitación siguiente la ciega por un momento, su pelo celeste está alborotado y su camiseta faltante, estando semi desnuda... su mirada clavada en el suelo mientras los pasos se acercan.

\- Oye- Dice la conocida voz de Stephen, líder de los Dark Servants – Mírame, niña-

Ella hace caso, su mirada se llena de lágrimas de solo verlo.

\- ¿Por qué esa cara? Soy tu amigo... si no fuera por mí, quien sabe las cosas que te harían los otros miembros-

\- Mi gremio... vendrá... y te dará una pal-

Stephen asestó una tremenda bofetada en el joven rostro de Ibeth... uno de los pocos golpes que ha recibido desde el comienzo de su estadía.

\- Ya basta, idiota... la necesitamos entera- Una voz calmada dijo, provocando que Stephen volteara, un poco exaltado, tres figuras están esperando junto a la puerta.

\- ¿Debo recordarte que fuimos nosotros quienes la capturamos?- Dice una segunda voz, un poco irritado.

\- No... Maldita sea- Stephen se enoja, pero sale de la habitación, dejando a los cuatro solos. Cierra la puerta, dejando a Ibeth ver a los tres muchachos frente a ella.

Los tres llevan largas capas negras, sus capuchas removidas. El de la izquierda frunce el seño al verla, su expresión de disgusto, uno de sus ojos lo mantiene cerrado... el cabello largo y castaño, tirando hacia atrás con algunos mechones sobre su rostro - ¿Todo por esta peste? ¿Cuál es tu plan Raven?- Dice irritado.

\- No seas tonto, Vast- Habla el segundo, mas alto que los otros dos, pero aun joven, de cabello negro azabache, corto y desecho, con algunos mechones de color rojizo. Su expresión es neutral, de cansancio y desinterés, pero su voz claramente indica que da las órdenes – Es nuestra, conseguiremos atraerlos aquí-

La tercera es una mujer, sus ojos tienen pupilas pequeñas, y su sonrisa da miedo. Posee el pelo largo color verde, un flequillo tapa uno de sus ojos, se encuentra abrazando el brazo del más alto, hasta que ve a Ibeth y se acerca rápidamente

\- ¡Pero mírenla! Es tan tierna- Con una de sus manos toma una mejilla de la maga y la estruja – Me divertiría tanto con ella- Pronto uno de sus dedos se clava en la garganta de Ibeth, no cortando, pero fuerte como para provocar que esta se mueva para evitarlo.

\- Lubrica... intacta- Dice el calmado.

\- Ah, claro...- Voltea hacia ella una vez más, dándole un besito en la frente – Te salvaste, niña- Y vuelve corriendo al lado de los otros dos.

\- ¿Ustedes son... los que me secuestraron?-

\- La alimaña sabe hablar- Dice el del ojo cerrado, llamado Vast anteriormente.

\- Si, somos nosotros... y vamos a dejar algo claro...- Raven avanza hacia adelante, hasta quedar frente a ella... sus ojos rojos lanzan una mirada asesina pero calmada – Tú y tu gremio... están acabados, Knights Of Despair ya ha ganado la guerra-

\- ¿Qué guerra?-

\- Prepárenla... no tardarán en venir a buscarla- Raven ignora la pregunta, mirando a sus dos compañeros.

\- ¿Adónde vas? ¿Vas a dejarme con él?- Lubrica lo mira con tristes ojos, provocando un gruñido de parte de Vast.

\- A buscar a Ymir...-

Pronto un torbellino de sangre rodea a Raven, pasaron segundos, cuando el torbellino desapareció el mago ya no se encuentra ahí. Lubrica no tarda en desaparecer tras la puerta, mientras que Vast da vuelta el balde, tomando asiento en la prisión con Ibeth.

Moon Castle, fue el lugar donde Doyle y Makarov cruzaron en un combate, esta noche se llevaría a cabo otro combate de similar, o mayor, calibre...

* * *

 **Bienvenidos a segundo Arc: Moon Castle Arc.**

 **Como verán, no hemos tardado en presentar a los malos (Casi todos) y he puesto las apuestas sobre la mesa, ahora hay que saber que pasará en el siguiente!**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, recuerden dejar reviews.**

 **El proximo capitulo tendrá mas acción, lo prometo.**

 **Ciao!**


	13. Ese dia

**Capitulo 10: Ese dia**

* * *

5 de Diciembre / 17:55

X793

White Point – Northern Dawn

Faillyn se encuentra en el segundo piso del gremio, su collar lacrima para comunicarse está en su mano, sobre este, se dibuja el rostro sonriente de Edward Hunter, ausente Clase S en el gremio. La risa de él se hace escuchar claramente, Lyn solo frunce el ceño ante esto.

-¿Que es tan gracioso?- Dice ella finalmente a modo de reproche.

\- El hecho de que Ibeth fue secuestrada, justo bajo sus narices ¿Y me pides a MI que acuda a ayudarlos?- Responde el dragón suspirando luego de una larga risa.

\- ¡Maldita sea Edward! ¡Es tu compañera! ¡Y nosotros tu gremio!- Faillyn se hartó, gritando un poco más fuerte de lo que quiso, atrayendo la atención de varios en el piso inferior.

La cara del dragón cambió a un ceño fruncido, mirando de frente a la piedra – Yo cuidaría el tono, Faillyn-

\- ¿Que te pasó Edward? ¿Qué pasó mientras yo no estaba?- Pregunta ella - ¿Que le pasó a esa buena persona que conocía?-

\- Me di cuenta que solo los fuertes prevalecen, los débiles huyen o mueren- Responde el, cortando la conversación justo ahí.

\- ¡Edward! ¡Edward!- Dice ella tratando de comunicarse con él, pero la Lacrima no logra localizarlo, logrando que la maga tipo hada bufe, bajando las escaleras hasta sentarse en una mesa junto a su pequeño grupo de incursión, Lilith, Hazel y Kouga.

Ninguno dijo nada por el momento, Hazel fue la única que miró hacia abajo, movida por la arrogancia de su compañero, realmente preocupada por su bienestar.

\- ¿Siempre ha sido así?- Habló Lilith finalmente, mirando a Faillyn de reojo.

\- No, era callado... pero no arrogante, creo que, con mi ayuda, logró ser buen compañero... pero cuando pasó lo de Víctor, tuve que alejarme y, bueno, Edward cambió también- Faillyn mira la mesa.

Hazel mira hacia abajo, apretando un puño de rabia e impotencia, incapaz de ayudarlo a superar sus problemas.

\- Cuando lo conocí, solo era un poderoso mago, muy poderoso, pero que no hacia misiones conjuntas con nadie, más que nada por miedo a lastimar a la gente con sus poderes-

\- Eso no suena como él- Agrega Kouga, quien se cruzó con Edward hace pocos días.

-Lo sé, y creí que jamás lograría acercarme a él, realmente sentía simpatía por él... por razones personales- Faillyn aclara, no entrando en detalle – Tras hacer muchas misiones juntos , me rendí, no pensé que él podría tener amigos... pero entonces...-

* * *

25 de Enero / 19:20

X790

Last Cold – Granjas aledañas

Una misión en Last Cold, un enorme minotauro está atacando unas granjas cercanas, una comunidad, en realidad, dentro de la comarca de Last Cold. Faillyn luchó con todas sus fuerzas, logrando despojar a la gran bestia de una de sus manos, dañando su piel de roca y pelo, pero solo rasguños.

" _Recuerdo exactamente que pasó ese día... era una misión difícil, un enorme monstruo atacaba la ciudad, era masivamente grande, yo, había usado casi todas mis fuerzas ya... estaba con mis últimos alientos"_

Ahora mismo la maga vuela alrededor del minotauro, es enorme, uno de sus cuernos falta, y su piel de roca está desquebrajada en zonas. Pero Lyn usó la mayoría de su magia rescatando civiles de los estremecedores golpes del minotauro, dejando poco y nada para enfrentar el problema.

Ella revolotea rodeada de un brillo dorado, observa el pueblo en llamas, voltea hacia el monstruo con su ceño fruncido, apuntando sus manos hacia él. Una lanza aparece en sus manos, esta comienza a brillar mientras la apunta hacia adelante.

\- **¡Fairy's Sun!-** Convoca un enorme rayo blanco de luz que cruza la distancia entre ellos, impactando en el pectoral del monstruo, este retrocede unos pasos gritando.

 _"No importó cuanto dañé esa cosa, seguía volviendo, la ayuda de otros magos era lo mejor que podía pasar"_

El hada continua mirando al monstruo, todavía no ha parado, y sus reservas de magia no son abundantes ahora. Pidió ayuda a los magos cercanos con lacrima comunicadora, espera que alguien haya oído el mensaje...

Unos gritos femeninos viniendo de abajo le llaman la atención.

 _"Una mujer corrió entre los edificios en llamas, buscando a su hijo, era desgarrador... pero estaba en una zona de guerra ahora"_

Faillyn bajó con la mujer, por más que intentó tranquilizarla, esta siguió gritando y señalándole la casa. La maga Clase S asintió, pidiéndole que se retirara, ella tomaría al niño y se lo llevaría, solo si la mujer se pone a salvo para no preocuparse por los dos.

 _"Volé por la ciudad, encontrando al niño corriendo dentro de una casa, asustado, buscando a su madre..."_

Una vez dentro de la casa, el niño abrazó a Faillyn, inmediatamente reconociendo la maga que peleó contra semejante bestia. Ella estaba lista para salir, pero un gran viento, junto con el suelo temblando, tiró la caza abajo como si fuera un conjunto de cartas.

Faillyn pudo apoyar su lanza en el suelo, provocando que un escudo los rodeara a ambos, una vez que los ladrillos y demás materiales se retiraron del escudo, ella pudo ver hacia arriba...

 _"El minotauro tiró la casa donde estábamos, estaba a punto de disparar uno de sus rayos de magia justo por la boca, apuntándome a mí y al niño"_

Miró hacia los lados, no hay nadie más aquí, tampoco suficiente tiempo para correr del rayo, solo subió la barrera una vez más, abrazando al niño con so otro brazo.

 _"No había tiempo para huir, ni la suficiente magia para aguantar semejante golpe otra vez... era el fin, o eso pensé"_

Un destello amarillo atravesó el cielo, imposible para Faillyn verlo, puesto que sus ojos estaban cerrados, solo un gran estruendo se escuchó. El rayo no cayó sobre ellos, seguían vivos, y cuando Faillyn levantó la mirada, Edward Hunter le da la espalda, mientras el minotauro grita furioso en el suelo.

 _"No lo podía creer, por primera vez, Edward había venido a buscarme, no yo a él... no podría decir quién tenía una sonrisa mas grande, el niño, o yo"_

\- ¿Estás bien Lyn?- Mencionó en un tono furioso, sin siquiera voltear – ¿Herida?-

\- Un poco, déjame que te ayude-

\- No, lleva al niño a salvo... saca a la gente del pueblo- Luego de sonar su cuello, el minotauro gruñó, levantando un viento terrible, Edward comenzó a brillar de su característico color amarillo, sus puños imbuyéndose de la magia celestial – Ya has hecho suficiente-

Por su puesto ella objetó, pero Edward hizo caso omiso, obligándola a salir de ahí. Mientras vuela con el niño en brazos, mira hacia atrás, como el dragón golpea al monstruo justo en el pecho, enviándolo al suelo de nuevo, justo para "rugirle" en la cara.

 _"Edward se encargó de ese minotauro... salvándome a mí y a todos los demás"_

* * *

\- Fue un, un gesto realmente bueno de su parte- Faillyn mira hacia abajo, acomoda su cabello y logra ocultar su pequeño sonrojo, recordando lo que pasó luego...

\- No puedo creer que Edward haya sido así, siendo todo un cretino ahora- Dice el Demonslayer, un poco molesto.

\- Kouga, no uses esas palabras, pero si, no es una buena persona para tener cerca- Lilith corrigió al niño apuntándolo con un dedo cual hermana mayor.

\- Yo creo- Hazel habla finalmente, sacando su mirada de sus propias piernas, con una determinación notable – Creo que Edward está perdido... creo que aún podemos salvarlo antes de que haga algo muy malo, creo que no sería capaz de llegar tan lejos...-

\- Hazel- Faillyn sonrió, tomando una de las manos de su amiga, apretándola fuerte – Se que es el mismo, se que podemos cambiarlo- La dragona de pelos dorados la miró de vuelta, sonrisa en su rostro ahora.

Unos pasos los alertaron de la presencia de Shun y Doyle, ambos parecen serios. Se detienen junto a la mesa.

\- Ya es hora- Dice el mayor.

* * *

X790

Last Cold – Granjas aledañas

El colosal minotauro cayó, desquebrajándose en miles de partes luego de un gran puño por parte del dragón cósmico. Edward se encuentra de rodillas, justo donde el corazón de la bestia solía estar, todo a su alrededor comienza a deshacerse, los pedazos de bestia desaparecen de a poco, dejando a Edward en un cráter.

 _"Recuerdo exactamente lo que pasó ese día"_

\- ¡Edward!- Faillyn se acerca corriendo, el hombre se encuentra lastimado medianamente, lo que le provocaría ir más despacio en otro momento, pero no importó entonces, ella lo embistió dándole un gran abrazo.

El Dragonslayer recibió el abrazo bastante alegremente, pronto ambos se separaron, él lleva una de sus rodillas fuera de la tierra, mirando a su alrededor – Que desastre-

\- Viniste, para terminar la misión- Ella dice alegremente.

 _"El día donde demostré mi mayor debilidad"_

\- No, no la misión- Mientras él mira a otro lado, ceño fruncido, simulando desinterés –No vine a derrotar esa cosa por nadie más que por ti-

\- ¿P-por m-mi?- La tartamudez tomó su voz, mala señal, o quizás buena señal.

\- Si no fuese por ti, me quedaría solo todo el tiempo, no tienes miedo de lo que pueda hacer... yo y mis destructivos poderes- Edward finalmente la mira de frente, sus ojos grises casi sin brillo, provocando mas vergüenza en ella.

\- E-d-dward, no e-era, n-no teni...- Apenas puede formular una frase, pensar que esa persona por la que tanto trabajó, ahora había venido a salvarla.

\- ¿Crees que podría seguir viviendo sabiendo que mi mayor amiga murió a manos de un apestoso toro demasiado desarrollado?- Finalmente esboza una media sonrisa, algo arrogante, pero en el buen sentido.

Lyn mira al suelo, finalmente toma aire y decide su siguiente movimiento.

* * *

X793

En algún lugar de Fiore

Enfadado Edward aventó una enorme bola de energía, explotó lejos, aunque se encuentra en un valle rocoso, la destrucción es muy grande. Los recuerdos invaden su cabeza y su respiración se agita con solo recordarlo. Faillyn se abalanza sobre él plantándole un beso justo en los labios, recordó su corazón palpitando rápidamente entonces, sus ojos abiertos, grandes cual platos, pero sus manos rodeándola por la cadera... disfrutando.

De nuevo, el solo recuerdo de esos tiempos lo obliga a lanzar un enorme rugido color amarillo, blanco y negro al desierto rocoso, destruyendo todo a su paso - ¡No la necesito! ¡NO necesito a nadie!-

Su cuerpo se imbuye de magia, tomando vuelo, ya a varios metros del suelo, todo su cuerpo comenzó a brillar más fuerte, su respiración agitada por el odio y las ganas de borrar esos "débiles" recuerdos de su humanidad latente. Las tardes que pasaron luego, sus caminatas por el bosque... las veces que tomó su mano y...

\- ¡YO SOY EDWARD HUNTER! ¡EL DRAGÓN! ¡NO NECESITO HUMANOS PARA VIVIR! ¡ELLOS DEBEN INCLINARSE O MORIR!- Tras un enorme grito todo a su alrededor explota, si antes era un desierto, la zona ahora se encontraba aun mas desértica, y con un enorme cráter en el medio.

Semejante explosión, pero Hunter se levanta del medio, solo sacando humo. Lo más notable, sin embargo, escamas a lo largo de su cara, cubriendo sus mejillas, sus ojos ahora grises pero con pupilas verticales cual reptil, dientes filosos que ahora sonríen.

De a poco, el dragón comenzó a reír, finalmente los recuerdos se desvanecen... no pasó mucho antes de que esa risa cesara, y el dragón abandonara el lugar...

 _"Recuerdo exactamente que pasó ese día, y no volverá a pasar nunca más"_

* * *

 **Bueno, esto no era lo que originalmente tenia pensado, peor creo que es un buen descanso antes de que empiece el siguiente Arc, que tendrá grandes peleas.**

 **Esta idea fue algo espontanea, pero queria explicar un poco sobre "los dos miembros mas viejos del gremio" ademas de dar un capitulo antes de comenzar Moon Castle en toda su gloria. Especialmente bueno para aquellos que querian saber sobre Edward, pero aún ahi mas que saber, no se preocupen.**

 **Espero haya gustado.**

 **Nos vemos!**


	14. Moon Castle Arc II

5 de Diciembre / 19:20

X793

Paramo Blanco – A un kilómetro de Moon Castle

Sobre una colina observa el paisaje, el páramo blanco, llamado así por sus grandes campos de flores de ese color, hasta que fue ocupado por un gremio oscuro que se encargó de darle otro significado al lugar. Shun mira a los lados esperando algún tipo de resistencia, pero solo puede ver el final del páramo, adentrándose en un gran bosque, con grandes montañas por detrás.

\- Ya han venido- Dice sin dejar de observar el horizonte, pasos se escuchan detrás.

Hazel, Lilith y Kouga, acompañados de Haryn y Fang, se acercan al mago Clase S, el Demonslayer camina hacia adelante, agachándose con una rodilla en tierra – Estamos listos-

\- Conocen el plan, dennos veinte minutos y luego irrumpan por la puerta secreta... sacan a Ibeth y se van, simple-

\- ¿Qué hay de ustedes?- Pregunta Hazel – No vamos a dejarlos atrás-

\- Nos encargaremos de averiguar quién está detrás de esto-

Hubo un minuto entero de silencio, el viento sopla con fuerza mientras el sol busca un lugar para esconderse entre las montañas. Kouga mira a Shun directamente, este no le devuelve la mirada, parece muy concentrado.

\- No importa lo que pase... todos saldremos juntos de esta- Dice el mago Clase S, sintiendo la tensión en el aire – Se han metido con el gremio equivocado-

Todos los demás sonrieron un poco más aliviados, asintiendo a las palabras.

Tras unos momentos una mujer de cabello oscuro sobrevuela la colina, ella observa a todos dando la señal, Shun es el único que responde asintiendo, luego voltea para mirar a sus compañeros. Hazel y Lilith se encuentran juntas, mientras que Kouga sigue agachado a su lado, Haryn se para junto a su amiga al igual que el gran lobo blanco Fang.

\- A trabajar-

Con estas palabras Fang y Kouga salen despedidos de la montaña, moviéndose ambos a gran velocidad dejando una estela blanca detrás, Lilith y Hazel van unos segundos más tarde, la Dragonslayer es llevada por Haryn, mientras que Lilith forma unas alas de mariposa y vuela tras sus compañeros.

* * *

 **Capítulo 12: Moon Castle Arc II - Negociaciones en el castillo de la luna llena**

* * *

Justo como Doyle dijo. Faillyn y Shun entran por el gran portón del castillo que actualmente está bajado, sirviendo como puente sobre una fosa de agua, miran hacia todos lados, el gran castillo es más imponente desde cerca, pero descuidado al mismo tiempo. Sus paredes llenas de moho y algunos ladrillos caídos, incluso una de las torres se ha caído, denotando que se libró una gran batalla hace años. Con solo mirar abajo pudieron notar el abandono, la fosa de agua está verde y apenas hay líquido, todos los animales que podría haber estado ahí ya han perecido.

\- Esta solía ser la base del maestro... ¿Verdad?-

\- Si- Asintió Shun en respuesta, su espada en mano y lista para ser usada – Su gremio creció y cayó en este lugar... el mismo lugar donde peleó su última batalla como mago oscuro, contra Makarov Dreyar-

Avanzaron, quedando en un cuarto no muy largo, pero ancho, dos escaleras a los lados que llevan a las torres, y un gran portón de madera que lleva a la sala principal, todo está muy callado.

La maga hada se acerca a una pared quebrada, apoyando una de sus manos en la fría roca – Puede sentirse el odio de este lugar- Dice cerrando sus ojos

Shun no responde, solo la observa, una briza los toma por sorpresa, el vestido blanco de Faillyn vuela con el viento, afortunadamente decidió usar calzas debajo. El silencio deja al viento aullar... como si pudieran escucharse voces de otras vidas, otras historias que pasaron antes...

\- Vamos a entrar- Faillyn voltea al escuchar la voz de su compañero, asintiendo a la proposición. Ella queda detrás mientras el mago con espada empuja la ruidosa y enorme puerta.

Entran en la habitación, oscura, con alfombra debajo, lo único en la habitación es una escalera grande que lleva al segundo piso, que son una serie de balcones que rodean la habitación debajo; como detalle más notorio, el techo no está, haciendo que toda la habitación sea bañada por la luna, conveniente para el nombre. Los dos magos observan a los Dark Servants, todos mirando desde arriba, riendo y cuchicheando en silencio mientras avanzan.

\- Bienvenidos, Northern Dawn- Una voz dijo desde las escaleras, un hombre de ropa ligera y armadura de cuero, todo negro, una capucha solo deja ver su mentón, sonriente y barbado.

Faillyn y Shun se detienen, dándose cuenta que están ante el infame Stephen Reise, líder del gremio. Algunos silbidos se escucharon a su alrededor, pero, aparte de los magos oscuros, no hay señales de los caballeros de Ymir.

\- No es muy cortes de su parte- Hizo una pausa, sus amigos cercanos rieron - ¡Vienen a mi casa y ni siquiera saludan!-

\- Sabes quienes somos, y sabes porque estamos aquí-

\- Ah, son de esos- Stephen asiente bajando los escalones lentamente – Lastima, esperaba charlar un poco... pero si quieren ir directo al punto-

\- No sabes con quien te has metido- Shun habla una vez más, sus ojos se entrecierra al ver al mago enemigo cada vez más cerca.

\- Lo sé, y es por eso que voy a buscar la información yo mismo, si me matan, su amiguita puede despedirse de este mundo-

En menos de un minuto el malvado Stephen se paró frente a ambos magos, Faillyn avanzó un paso, poniendo una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Shun, quien está a punto de hacer cabezas rodar – Apégate al plan-

El mago no tuvo más remedio que asentir, revisando sus bolsillos en busca de un pequeño papel, estira su mano para entregarlo – El mapa, con la localización de los tres fragmentos-

\- ¿Por qué no traerlos?-

\- Decidimos darte el mapa de donde los hemos escondido, no había tiempo para buscarlos todos- Faillyn dice, ganándose la mirada del malvado mago oscuro – Espero que sea igual-

\- Veamos- Stephen ve el mapa, desdoblándolo y estirándolo para darle una ojeada completa – Bien, todo parece en orden-

\- Libérala- Exige la maga hada viendo a su enemigo que lentamente camina hacia las escaleras de nuevo, mapa en mano, justo como predijeron.

Al llegar Stephen voltea, cruzando sus brazos, mira a sus compañeros alrededor, sonriendo malvadamente. Luego de unos momentos el hombre asiente, uno de los bandidos salta desde arriba cayendo con una fuerte pisada, un círculo mágico se formó en sus manos al caer, unas piedras volaron frente al hombre y él las golpeó hacia los dos magos de luz.

Shun volteó enseguida y, más rápido aún, sacó su espada, cortando en dos la piedra, los dos pedazos vuelan a su izquierda y derecha.

Faillyn mira a Stephen enfadada - ¿¡Qué haces!? ¡Teníamos un trato!-

\- Verás querida, tenemos un trato con alguien más poderoso que quiere a la mocosa… así que nos la quedamos-

Stephen sonríe satisfecho, los dos magos de Northern Dawn se miran uno al otro. Justo como lo habían planeado, era una trampa, suficientemente obvia como para que el segundo grupo pudiera sacara a Ibeth a salvo.

* * *

19:30

Bosque cercano a Moon Castle

Tres figuras vagan por un bosque, a un kilómetro del castillo, aproximadamente. Los tres pertenecen al gremio Dark Servants, evidentes por sus ropajes parecidos a los hombres del castillo, y las otras patrullas cercanas a esta. Los tres caminan sin rumbo, con sus armas preparadas por si cualquier intruso aparece de repente.

\- Honestamente, venir hasta aquí ha sido una pérdida de tiempo- Dice uno de ellos, caminando a la par con el otro – El castillo está lejos, no lo entiendo…-

\- Tu trabajo no es opinar- Dice el otro, golpeándolo levemente con su mano – Si Stephen quiere que vengamos hasta aquí, tiene sus razones…-

El tercer individuo, una mujer encapuchada, se detiene mirando al cielo, un aullido de lobo se escucha en el viento - ¿Escuchan eso?-

Los otros dos frenan, mirándola – Solo un lobo, sigamos- Luego vuelve a hablarle al que tiene a su lado - ¿Qué piensas?-

\- Esos encapuchados que trajeron a la niña del gremio, no son de los nuestros- Responde el otro, rascándose la barbilla.

El sonido del lobo se escucha de nuevo, esta vez más cerca, moviéndose a su alrededor, un aullido casi demasiado fuerte, los aturde. Los tres magos oscuros miran a su alrededor, uno de los dos hombres se aleja unos pasos, la lanza en mano - ¡Maldita sea! ¡Lobos!-

Es estremecedor el ruido, los magos se preparan espalda con espalda mientras uno de los dos hombres se aleja aún más, mirando los arbustos con el ceño fruncido. Luego de unos segundos los aullidos se transforman en gruñidos, que luego se desvanecen…

\- Eso estuvo cerca- El que está alejado suspira, volteando hacia sus compañeros - ¿Habrá huido?-

\- ¡DETRÁS DE TI!- grita la mujer del grupo, tarde.

El individuo encapuchado voltea para encontrar a un joven de pelos negros largos, con una resplandeciente lanza blanca en la mano, lo golpea contundentemente en la cara noqueándolo y tirándolo a unos árboles cercanos. Kouga cae luego del ataque de salto, girando la lanza mientras mira a sus dos oponentes restantes…

\- ¡Maldito niño!- Uno de ellos corre hacia adelante con su espada y una bola de fuego en su mano, cuando cruza algo de distancia un grito se escucha lejos. Antes de que él se diera cuenta, un chorro de agua a una presión tremenda lo dispara hacia el bosque, derribando unos cuantos árboles.

La mujer restante mira a los dos magos, Hazel ahora unida a Kouga, junta sus puños para invocar un hechizo, pero Hazel la golpea con un chorro de agua débil, lo que hace que la mujer se cubra con sus antebrazos.

\- ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?- Dice ella, sonriendo mientras comienza a cargar su hechizo otra vez.

De repente siente una mano en su hombro, una delicada y pálida mano que, al solo tocarla, la convierte en una inerte estatua de hielo. Lilith camina junto a la estatua a paso calmado, tocándola cuando pasa y dejándola quieta en su lugar.

Los tres magos intercambian miradas, pronto se les unen Haryn y Fang…

\- Es el tercer grupo que encontramos, y faltan unos metros para la entrada, según el maestro- Hazel protesta, rascándose el cuello, algo cansada de no poder entrar al castillo.

\- ¿Creen que hayan descubierto la entrada y la resguardan?- Pregunta Kouga

\- No es posible- Lilith niega con la cabeza – Según el maestro, el castillo fue ocupado hace días, no puede haberla visto… por ahora seguiremos a la puerta y rescataremos a Ibeth, esperemos que Shun y Faillyn estén bien- Lilith da las ordenes, algo común que la pálida mujer haga esto en misiones de más de dos personas.

\- La entrada está a unos metros- Hazel menciona, mirando a Haryn – Será mejor que te quedes fuera Haryn, podría ser peligroso…-

\- ¿Qué? ¿Estás de broma? ¡No voy a dejarte ir sola!- Protesta el Exceed, volando alrededor de ella, preocupado.

\- No, estaré bien, si encontramos a alguien le pateamos el trasero- Hazel sonríe – Te quedarás a vigilar fuera con Fang-

Haryn aterriza, protestando por un momento, luego de suspirar – De acuerdo… pero si no vuelves ¡Iré a buscarte!- Grita, señalando a su amiga -¡A cualquiera de ustedes!- luego señalándolos a todos. Fang expresa sus sentimientos con un rápido ladrido, luego un gruñido, estando disgustado con la idea.

\- Tiene razón, Fang, quédate fuera para vigilar con Haryn…- Kouga asiente, el lobo enseguida retrocede unos pasos, mirando al Exceed – Prometo que saldré pronto-

Los tres magos se alejan trotando hacia la entrada, dejando a los dos acompañantes solos. Haryn mira a Fang por un momento, temblando mientras el lobo le devuelve un gruñido…

\- Lo sé… no me agrada tampoco-

Fang agacha su cabeza junto a Haryn, el Exceed lo mira extrañado antes de asentir. Haryn se sube al lomo de Fang y este corre por el bosque a gran velocidad.

* * *

Dentro del castillo la batalla es intensa, espalda con espalda, Faillyn y Shun se encuentran parados en el medio de la habitación, varios magos de Dark Servants ya en el suelo derrotados. Stephen los observa, mas irritado por cada segundo que pasa. La maga de tipo hada tiene en sus manos una lanza dorada y blanca, y su cuerpo está cubierto por luz, Shun tiene su espada fuera de la vaina, esperando el próximo movimiento.

\- ¡Mátenlos de una vez!-

Dos magos se acercan rápidamente hacia ellos. Shun se agacha dándole espacio a su compañera, ella gira su lanza alrededor usando su magia, pronto se transforma en una esfera que dispara luz hacia todos lados.

Los magos enemigos quedan ciegos momentáneamente, Shun salta y asesta un golpe al primero, dejándolo fuera de combate. Faillyn dispara su bola resplandeciente, dándole en la cabeza al otro mago, tres o cuatro veces, entonces lo deja inconsciente.

Stephen mira a las gradas, su cara de odio es evidente, todos le temen. El entero gremio salta al ataque, alrededor de cincuenta magos al mismo tiempo se lanzan al ataque desde la segunda planta…

\- ¡Shun!- Faillyn alza sus brazos, un numero grande de cuchillas apareciendo alrededor de ella. Los cuchillos son 20 y comienzan a girar alrededor de los magos, pronto la mayoría volaron, impactando a las personas restantes en el segundo piso, dejando solo a los que saltaron.

\- Los tengo- El joven se agazapa en el lugar, reforzando su agarre en la espada, un libro aparece frente a él, en su mano libre. La famosa y misteriosa magia de Shun, un libro capaz de copiar hechizos de otros magos con una muestra de su esencia o consentimiento. La espada brilla de verde y el libro se cierra, también brillando, un señalador aparece marcando la página… - **En cutter-**

Un gran circulo tipo escudo rodea a todos los magos de Dark Servants, y a los dos de Northern Dawn. Rápidamente Shun salta del lugar y comienza a despachar a los magos enemigos, uno a uno, a una velocidad tan alta que ninguno llega a tocar el piso antes de caer presa de su espada…

Faillyn voltea, apuntando su lanza sagrada hacia Stephen, el encapuchado la mira aterrado, el campo de batalla pronto es llenado con 50 personas medianamente heridas… mientras la lluvia se produce la maga tipo Hada prende su lanza de color amarillo y recita un hechizo.

\- **Fairy's Enchanted Light…-** Dice en una voz baja, pero ominosa, disparando un rayo amarillo al líder, este alcanza a cubrirse con sus antebrazos , formando una barrera oscura que es quebrada, enviándolo varios metros hacia atrás.

Shun y Faillyn se paran de nuevo al lado, los magos a su alrededor miran al líder, aterrados, la mayoría adoloridos. Stephen queda perplejo, parado frente a ellos sin más que proteger el mapa, su primer impulso es sacarlo de su bolsillo.

\- ¡N-no se olviden! ¡Tengo a su-!- De repente, se detiene, oyendo pasos detrás. Voltea para ver una figura de túnica acercarse, solo puede verse debajo que lleva una sonrisa malvada.

\- ¡Entréganos a Ibeth y te dejaremos intacto!-

\- Lo siento, pero Stephen no puede- Responde una voz femenina, riendo mientras lo hace, pronto la figura extraña se para detrás del líder de Dark Servants, mirando su mapa - ¿Qué es eso?- susurra ella.

\- E-es l-lo… el mapa de las piezas…- Responde tembloroso, mostrando su naturaleza cobarde frente a la extraña encapuchada. Muestra el mapa completo, la mujer enseguida pierde su sonrisa…

\- No eres muy listo, ¿verdad?- Un cuchillo se asoma por el lado izquierdo, apoyándose en la garganta de Stephen, este traga saliva – Ya tenemos una pieza, este mapa tiene tres… obviamente es falso-

\- P-pero… no sabía… y-yo-

La mujer suspira agotada y clava el cuchillo…

Ese cuchillo entra en la garganta de Stephen sin darle un momento para pensarlo, el mago oscuro solo hizo sonidos atragantados de sangre mientras la mujer lo asesina. Luego de manchar el mapa con sangre, ella lo suelta y lo patea hacia adelante, haciendo que caiga por las escaleras hasta abajo.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral, todos los magos, de Dark Servants y Northern Dawn, miraron a la figura encapuchada revelándose. Una sonrisa sádica en su cara, sus ojos con pupilas pequeñas mientras la capucha cae al suelo…

Una atractiva mujer de pelo verde esmeralda sale debajo de la túnica, su cabello tapando uno de sus aterradores ojos. Lleva puesto un vestido color azul, llega hasta arriba de su rodilla, sobre este un corsé color azul más oscuro, con botones blancos. La mujer da una vuelta, juguetona con sus enemigos, por un momento su vestido vuela, revelando una marca en su pierna… una serpiente saliendo del ojo derecho de una calavera…

\- No…- Shun prepara su espada.

\- ¡Monstruo!- Faillyn también alza su lanza, preparada para el ataque.

La mujer pone sus dos manos juntas, un resplandor verde aparecen entre ellas antes de que las alce en el aire. Sobre ella aparecen volando cuatro orbes purpura, estas se quedan alrededor de la mujer mientras ella inspecciona la habitación…

Los Dark Servants restantes miran con terror a su líder degollado. Ninguno dice nada, solo esperan el momento para correr.

\- ¿Monstruo? ¿Dónde?- Dice la mujer, sorprendida mientras mira a los lados.

\- ¡Mataste a ese hombre! ¡Puede ser un mago oscuro, pero sigue siendo una persona!- Shun responde, todavía tomando su espada con fuerza.

\- ¿Matarlo?- La mujer ríe levemente, alzando sus manos, una nueva orbe aparece, con un muñeco dentro, las cuatro orbes vacías todavía flotan alrededor de ella, mientras que la del muñeco flota sobre su dedo índice - ¡Pero si está vivo!- Dice ella en un tono condescendiente, Stephen se levanta, sangre todavía sale de su cuello, pero lo hace de todos modos, expresión de furia en su cara.

\- ¿Qué demonios?- Faillyn mira a Stephen, por un segundo, luego el líder mago se abalanza sobre ellos, sus puños imbuidos en oscuridad.

Shun es el primero en ser atacado, recibiendo un fuerte golpe a tremenda velocidad, justo en su rostro, salta hacia atrás para esquivar los siguientes tres. Faillyn aparece detrás de Stephen, lo golpea con el revés de su lanza, enviándolo lejos también…

Stephen vuelve a mirar para arriba, sonando su cuello abierto y ensangrentado, dando un alarido de furia. El mago de espada hace aparecer su libro, guarda su espada e invoca un hechizo.

\- **¡Sun and Moon!-** Dice, sus dos palmas de las manos brilla, una con un sol de amarillo, otra con una luna de violeta. Corre hacia el mago muerto, el libro desaparece justo a tiempo para golpearlo, un enorme golpe de luz, pero Stephen lo bloquea con su propia mano.

\- El mago copión, Shun Nightfall… y yo creí que los magos inútiles no habían venido…- Ríe la enemiga de Northern Dawn, sentada pacíficamente en un escalón.

Separando su mano, Shun asesta otro golpe, esta vez con sus dos manos. Golpea a Stephen en el pecho, dejando los dos símbolos que comienzan a brillar, tras 3 segundos Shun abre sus ojos enviando un gran pulso de energía blanca y negra. Esto envía volando al mago oscuro por los aires…

Stephen se estrella con una pared cercana, rebotando hacia Shun con sus dos manos imbuidas de oscuridad, Faillyn sale de la nada con su lanza, tacleando a su enemigo con gran fuerza, poniendo el palo de su lanza sobre el cuello de este. Una vez el suelo, lo mantiene ahí…

\- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Detente!- Shun corre hacia la maga enemiga con su espada en mano, saltando. La muchacha observa, sentada de modo despreocupado en los escalones. Tres de sus orbes se ponen en posición de triangulo en el último momento…

La espada conecta pero chocan con un campo de energía triangular, Shun rebota en este, dando una vuelta hacia atrás antes de caer de pie en el medio de la habitación.

Faillyn se para, sosteniendo su lanza hacia adelante, Stephen se abalanza sobre ella haciendo que lo empale. Una vez que está ahí, corre hacia adelante, la lanza lo atraviesa en el pecho, pero él no se inmuta. La maga clase S suelta el arma, esquivando por milímetros un golpe oscuro.

Stephen cae en el suelo, siéndole difícil levantarse por la lanza atravesando su pecho…

Shun y Faillyn vuelven a la mitad de la habitación, espalda con espalda, mirando a Stephen y la maga misteriosa.

\- Mi nombre es Lubrica…- Dice ella, haciendo una pequeña reverencia – Sirviente de Ymir, gran maestre de Knights of Despair-

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¡Has matado a todos tus aliados!-

La mujer de pelos esmeralda ríe descontroladamente, como si Faillyn acaba de decir un chiste. Luego de unos momentos se limpia una lagrima del ojo izquierdo de tanto reírse -¿Aliados? ¿Qué acaso no has visto mi poder…?-

\- Usas los cadáveres de tus amigos… eso no es nada para estar orgulloso-

\- No solo cadáveres, amór- Dice ella con un guiño, luego alza sus brazos, cruzándolos en forma de "x" hacia adelante, estira sus manos y pronto un círculo mágico se forma en ellas.

Alrededor de los dos magos de Northern Dawn se escuchan quejidos, los enemigos previamente despachados comienzan a moverse involuntariamente, gritando y tratando de pelear contra la magia… pero fue muy tarde. A parte de Stephen, otros nueve magos se alzan, prendiendo sus manos con magia para la batalla… todos sus ojos se vuelven rojos por un momento…

\- Permítanme presentarme de nuevo…- Ríe Lubrica otra vez, alza sus manos mientras varias orbes la rodean formando escudos, gritando a los cuatro vientos - ¡Soy Lubrica Luzvalen! ¡Y bienvenidos a mi teatro de marionetas!-

* * *

 **Sip, estoy de vuelta, luego de que mi PC se rompiera y pierda toda mi música, biografías de sus personajes, y capítulos/plots. Me las arreglé para recuperar hasta el ultimo archivo, y aquí estamos otra vez, luego de un mes o mas...**

 **Como sea, les pido mil disculpas, ahora actualizaré mas seguid ya que estoy de vacaciones.**

 **Recuerden chequear mi otra historia de Fairy Tail si les ha gustado esta, sin mencionar las de otros fandoms, eso me ayudaría.**

 **Recuerden también dejar reviews y decirme si les ha gustado mi regreso.**

 **Northern Dawn está de vuelta, y abrochen sus cinturones, porque el próximo capitulo va a ser movido!**

 **Ciao!**


	15. Moon Castle Arc III

**Capitulo 13: Moon Castle Arc III – Marionetas, tiriteros y demonios.**

5 de Diciembre / 19:20

X793

Moon Castle – Salón principal

Ruidos de magia y golpes se escucharon alrededor del castillo. Shun y Faillyn se encuentran espalda con espalda, rodeados de diez magos oscuros que avanzan lentamente, uno de ellos siendo Stephen, ex líder del gremio que pereció en el mismo lugar de su caída.

Lubrica ríe, moviendo sus manos y cerrando sus puños hacia adelante - ¡Mátenlos!-

Faillyn golpea el piso con su lanza a tiempo para hacer un escudo, todos los magos saltan hacia adelante o disparan sus magias… todo es bloqueado. Cuando los villanos chocan con el escudo Faillyn brilla y el mismo escudo explota, enviando a todos lejos.

\- ¿Cuál es el plan?- Pregunta Shun, Faillyn siendo la maga con más experiencia.

\- Nos ocupamos de ellos… y no mueras- Responde la maga, su lanza se transforma en una bola que flota a su alrededor mientras ella vuela al ataque. Shun solo asiente, dando una mortal hacia atrás, cayendo entre cinco de los magos oscuros.

Con un fuerte topetazo Faillyn deja a uno de los bandidos inconsciente, enviándolo contra una pared. Con gracia y fuera al mismo tiempo la mujer transforma su bola en una lanza de nuevo, con esta comienza a girar, sus pies quietos mientras su cadera gira, la lanza en alto. Ella asesta un tremendo golpe a uno de los magos, cortando profundo en uno de sus brazos.

Un segundo bandido salta hacia la maga pisando fuerte y haciendo un gran pilar de piedra salir del suelo, Faillyn grácilmente salta y se posa sobre el mismo pilar. Una vez arriba, el mago aparece de nuevo gritando, a punto de golpear con un puño de roca a la mujer.

\- ¡Son demasiados!- Grita ella, sin embargo, no pierde la calma. Usando su lanza desvía el golpe, este impacta en la gran piedra donde ella se para, quebrándola en la punta, Faillyn se desliza hacia la izquierda encajando una tremenda patada al cuello del mago. Luego de ese despliegue, cae sobre la roca quebrada, ahora teniendo una punta plana donde ella se para fácilmente. Mira hacia arriba justo cuando Stephen aparece, una sonrisa inhumana en su cara, seguido por cuatro de sus ayudantes ya recuperados…

\- ¡Yo te cubro!- Bolas de fuego aparecen tras de Lyn, todos los magos caen excepto por Stephen, quien logra aterrizar en la piedra. Shun está parado en el suelo, sus manos encendidas de fuego, copiando Fire Magic –Tú encárgate de Stephen…-

\- Son diez, Shun- Exclama Faillyn, preparada para entablar combate con el líder.

\- No fue una pregunta- Dice el mago, sacando su espada, su libro aparece frente a él. Shun cierra los ojos… concentrándose. Pronto una gran energía mágica proviene de él, todos sintiéndola, incluso Stephen.

Shun toma el libro – **Doble Face** \- Dice, rápidamente un señalador rojo aparece en el libro, ahora permitiéndole copiar dos hechizos a la vez- **Gallery Fake-** Dice a continuación, con su espada a dos manos, pronto separa dichas, copiando la espada. Sus ojos se abren, llenos de determinación, el libro pasa muchas páginas solo y vuelve a brillar, las espadas en sus dos manos se prenden de fuego azul, continúo y salvaje – **Sword Magic** – El último hechizo fue activado. El libro se cierra y desaparece.

Todos quedaron absortos, Lubrica fue la única en hablar, riendo lentamente - ¡El mono copión saca sus mejores trucos! Creí que solo podías activar un hechizo a la vez…- Piensa ella, totalmente ignorada.

Los dos magos de Northern Dawn cruzan miradas, Faillyn ve a Shun determinado, con una espada en cada mano y estas ardiendo de azul… decide asentir y seguir su plan. La mujer golpea su lanza y un escudo aparece alrededor de la piedra, impidiendo que cualquiera se meta durante de su enfrentamiento…

\- Recuerda el plan- Menciona Shun – No mueras- Dice, flexionando sus rodillas, mientras nueve furiosos magos oscuros corren hacia él.

Luego de unos momentos el joven salta y corre hacia ellos, espadas rozando el piso mientras queda entre medio de todos los agresores, rápidamente dos se abalanzan sobre él, obligando a que tome un giro para impactar con su espada en su pecho y estómago. La magia alrededor de estas haciéndolas fuertes pero no capaz de cortar a alguien a la mitad.

Tres más aparecen, Shun gruñe lentamente de pronto, como si se tratara de una trampa para ratones, los golpes de los magos con sus puños mágicos fallan, Shun cae de espaldas al piso y los tres quedan parados a su alrededor. El joven estira sus piernas y patea a uno, usando una mano como impulso para dar una vuelta sobre el eje, con la otra espada apuntando hacia ellos y golpeándolos en un giro apoyado sobre su otra mano.

\- ¡Esto solo comienza!- Grita Shun, volviendo a pararse como antes, con sus manos estiradas, da vueltas lentamente, apuntando a cada uno de sus oponentes con su espada.

Lubrica observa todo desde su privilegiada y protegida posición, muñecos flotan a su alrededor, al igual que varias bolas de vidrio que la protegen de cualquier ataque sorpresa. La mujer se rasca la barbilla.

\- Así que el mono copión y el hada saben pelear…- Dice en voz baja, de su espalda se desprende otro muñeco pequeño, pero este es completamente blanco, con dos botones azules de ojos y mechones de seda que actúan como pelo blanco incluso rubio a cierta luz.

\- Maestra, ¿quiere que intervenga?-

La mujer solo ríe como respuesta por un momento – No, no, Mr. Curse… no tu…-

\- Parece que la llamada Faillyn habla en voz baja, ¿tal vez llamando refuerzos?-

\- Tal vez, pero queremos que vengan-

\- ¿Ah sí?- El muñeco se posa al hombro de su ama, todavía levitando de tanto en tanto.

\- Si… todo será más divertido si vienen, cuando mi querido Raven vuelva… con Ymir…- La mujer esboza una sonrisa macabra, ojos con pupilas pequeñas, uno de ellos tapados por su pelo color esmeralda…

* * *

5 de Diciembre / 19:34

Gremio Northern Dawn

Afuera, con el viento soplando, puede observarse al preocupado líder del gremio. Doyle está parado en medio del patio, mirando en dirección donde, a miles de metros, se encuentra el castillo, su gran sobretodo marrón levanta vuelo con el aire lanzado por la terrible naturaleza.

\- Maestro Doyle – Bartolomew llega caminado por detrás – Ha pasado...-

\- Una hora, lo sé- Responde el hombre adulto, mirando hacia el horizonte todavía – Ninguna noticia, ¿Verdad?-

\- De hecho, una llamada de Faillyn a través de una lacrima, dice que hay unos magos que se presentaron, pero fueron todos eliminados por una tal Lubrica de Knights of Despair-

\- Así que son reales- Doyle habla en voz baja.

Hay unos segundos de silencio, el maestro continua mirando hacia afuera con su mano rascando su barbilla, el ruido de su canosa barba siendo rascada resuena en la calmada noche. Bart se para junto a él y frunce el ceño.

\- Prepararemos un equipo de búsqueda para recuperarlos-

\- Ymir...- Doyle habla en voz baja de nuevo, lo que llama la atención de Bart.

\- ¿Disculpe?-

\- No hay necesidad de un equipo de búsqueda- Dando la vuelta, el maestro camina dentro del gremio, seguido por el rubio preocupado.

\- ¿No?-

\- A falta de magos Clase S, quedas a cargo hasta que alguien de ese rango llegue, siendo el adulto con más experiencia-

\- Maestro, no es necesario...-

\- Lo es-

\- ¿Que va a hacer?-

Doyle frena por un momento, todos en la sala principal lo miran, un silencio sepulcral llena el lugar enseguida. Rápidamente unas chispas y rayos atraviesan el cuerpo del maestro, por ira, o por frustración.

\- No tiene sentido seguir escondiéndose, si es una batalla lo que Ymir quiere, una batalla es lo que tendrá-

\- Maestro- Bart camina hacia adelante, aun más preocupado.

\- Es hora de que yo me una a la contienda- Dice cortante Doyle, antes de desaparecer en el salón, dirigiéndose a su oficina.

* * *

Moon Castle – Sotano y cárceles

El pequeño grupo de Hazel, Kouga y Lilith llega a la zona designada, mirando a su alrededor. Sorprendentemente, es una amplia habitación. Larga y con sus paredes de piedra, una entrada con escaleras dirigiéndose hacia arriba junto a ellos y el pasadizo, el resto de las puertas que ocupan las paredes son cárceles.

\- ¡Allí!- La habitación se encuentra iluminada con antorchas, la puerta que se encuentra del otro lado de la habitación está abierta, donde Ibeth está atada. Manos y pies ocupados con cadenas – Oh, cielos- Lilith se sorprende al ver a la chica en mal estado, golpeada y atada.

\- ¡Ibeth! ¡Ya vamos!- Hazel intenta correr hacia adelante, pero la voz y la mirada de la niña la detiene.

\- ¡ES UNA TRAMPA!- Grita con toda la fuerza que le queda.

Con este grito, y Hazel deteniéndose, una risa malévola se escucha del cuarto. Tras unos segundos de inspeccionar el lugar, un mago alto y encapuchado sale de una de las celdas, riendo y perdiendo su túnica, a tiempo para quedar parado en el medio, frente al grupo.

Cabello castaño y largo hasta los hombros, apartado para los lados para no cubrir su cara, con dos ojos verdes que observan desde el lugar, una sonrisa fanfarrona y malévola que todavía tiembla con carcajadas de bajo volumen. Su piel ligeramente bronceada y sus brazos mostrando músculos, aunque aún mantiene una postura elegante y una figura no muy ancha.

Su traje es simple, al menos por ahora, siendo una camisa blanca, pantalones negros, guantes negros y botas azul oscuro.

\- Vaya, vaya, pues... si es una trampa- El joven señala a sus lados – Soy solo yo, no se vallan, si no me aburro- Luego ríe, mirando a los visitantes.

\- ¿Quién eres tú?- El temperamento de Hazel hace que hable primero, viendo a sus amigos en peligro siempre la motiva.

\- Oh, un tal Vast, eso no importa, pero veo que tenemos un grupito especial aquí- El mago camina de lado a lado – Una Dragonslayer y un Devilslayer... ¡pero cuanta suerte! Y yo pensé que esto sería aburrido-

Lilith frunce su ceño, dando, también, un paso hacia adelante – Danos a Ibeth, ahora, se inteligente-

Vast solo responde con una media sonrisa, tomando una banda que se rodea su mano bajo su guante y atando su cabello alrededor de su cara en una cola hacia atrás.

\- Supongo que hacemos esto de la manera difícil- Lilith se prepara para atacar, pero Hazel toma la delantera, saltando con un rugido furioso hacia el enemigo, a lo que Lilith responde solo viendo.

\- Querida...- Vast flexiona sus rodillas y su cuerpo se rodea de blanco, una luz segadora y corta lo rodea mientras Hazel salta la distancia entre los dos -... bailemos-

\- **¡Water Dragon Fist!-** Ruge Hazel, su mano tornándose en una bola de agua hirviente, dejando una estela de la misma mientras se mueve.

\- **Re-equip Armor: Destruction-** La luz se disipa, Vast tiene puesta una nueva armadura, revelando su tipo de magia. Una gran armadura de aspecto medieval, cubriendo todo su cuerpo a excepción de su cabeza, de color rojo y con detalles negros en el pecho siendo dibujos de flamas. Una espada en su mano brilla de blanco, siendo gris la empuñadura y negra la hoja - ¡Anda! ¡Intenta darme!-

Los dos magos gritan y chocan, brazo y espada, blanco y azul. Vast dispara una onda de choque de su espada al último momento, el choque terminando en un empate, polvo volando hacia todos lados, el suelo se quiebra bajo ellos y ambos magos retroceden varios metros.

\- Re-equip- Kouga dice en voz baja – Será versátil-

Hazel se levanta del suelo, su mano sacando vapor todavía, mirada fija en el enemigo – Debemos salvar a Ibeth-

\- Necesitamos un plan- Lilith agrega en voz baja – Hazel, tu y yo lo atacaremos, Kouga intenta darle de sorpresa- Kouga está por discernir, pero ella agrega – Si no podemos con él, libera a Ibeth, ella es nuestra prioridad-

Los tres quedan en silencio, Vast vuelve a pararse tras el choque sonando su cuello y moviendo su espada de lado a lado – Bien, bien, sigue golpeando, me encanta- Dice con su legua afuera, claramente disfrutando el resto.

\- Somos tres, tu uno- Hazel habla en voz alta, sus manos se vuelven dos bolas de agua hirviendo de nuevo – Hay una clara desventaja-

\- Oh, no se preocupen, se los haré fácil- Vast sonríe y apoya su espada en el suelo, dándole pequeños golpes que quiebran la roca debajo.

Hazel y Lilith atacan primero, lanzándose hacia adelante, la primera arremete con un golpe de agua y la segunda con sus codos y manos convertidas en espadas de hielo. Vast fácilmente desvía a Hazel hacia el otro lado con su espada, esquivando el golpe de Lilith por poco. Las dos muchachas quedan alrededor de él, Vast invoca un escudo redondo de metal rojo y negro para la defensa.

Chispas y ruidos de metal pronto se escuchan, sorprendentemente Vast se mantiene en pie, luchando con su espada contra Lilith, cortando sus espadas de hielo y esquivando los golpes. Mientras la furiosa Dragonslayer golpea un gran escudo de metal, incapaz de tocar al espadachín detrás del mismo.

\- ¡Vamos! ¡Golpéenme!- Vast ríe descontroladamente, Hazel ruge y golpea fuerte hacia adelante, pero no esperaba que el mago oscuro salte hacia atrás, el furioso puño de la dragona saca chispas casi golpeando la armadura. Lilith se encuentra en el otro lado, Hazel aparece y se le abalanza encima, pero ella la ataja por el brazo, deteniéndola.

Una vez que toca el suelo, Vast mira hacia adelante, suelta su escudo y este no llega al suelo, siendo pateado lejos. Hazel se cubre el rostro y ataja el escudo, su vista obstruida por suficiente tiempo, cuando baja el escudo Vast está encima con su espada, lanzando golpes, pero ella los bloquea. El tercer golpe es más fuerte, el arma brilla de blanco de nuevo e impacta el escudo, una gran explosión manda a Hazel varios metros hacia atrás.

\- Muy lenta- Se burla otra vez, su espada da vueltas en su mano. Pronto el sonríe al ver a Lilith atravesar la distancia entre ellos, sus cabellos plateados ondean mientras reanuda la batalla, espadas de hielo rompiéndose contra la fuerza espada de choques.

\- ¡Kouga!- Hazel corre hacia adelante, frente a la batalla y sostiene el escudo sobre su cabeza.

\- **¡White Devil...!-** El joven corre a toda velocidad y apoya sus pies en el escudo, Hazel empuja hacia el otro lado, enviándolo por el aire sobre Lilith y Vast. La mujer de hielo se hace a un lado cuando escucha el grito - ¡ **¡FIST!-**

Una gran explosión llena la sala, suficiente para que los demás tiemblen también. El polvo de roca cubre todo y no deja ver lo que pasa tras el choque, Hazel avanza unos pasos cubriéndose el rostro hasta que el polvo se disipa.

\- ¡No!-

\- Pequeño renacuajo- Vast sale casi ileso – Eso me hubiese lastimado, pero gracias al cielo logré esquivar- El malvado muchacho sonríe hacia el grupo, su cuello arqueado hacia un lado deja ver la marca temida, calavera gris con una serpiente enredada en negro. Sostiene a Kouga del cuello, varios pies sobre el suelo.

Lilith es la primera en actuar, su puño se transforma en un gran estoque de hielo, directo hacia el cuerpo del atacante, pero este salta y posa sus pies sobre el hielo. De nuevo sonríe, en el aire tira a Kouga hacia atrás como si fuera una bolsa o un muñeco de trapo, cuando pisa el hielo logra quebrarlo, quedando frente a Lilith.

\- Ya estoy cansado de sus estupideces débiles- Su sonrisa desaparece, rápidamente da una vuelta con su espada y apoya la punta en el rostro de Lilith - ¡Desaparece!- grita cuando el arma se vuelve blanca, una gran onda de choque golpea a la maga de hielo, sale volando hacia atrás. Tras el vuelo, Lilith impacta junto a la puerta de la celda, rompiendo la pared y pasando al otro lado.

Ibeth observa a Lilith en el suelo, frunce su ceño y luego sacude su cuerpo – N-no... No...- dice en voz baja, temblando. Su espalda brilla fuertemente, la muchacha tiembla más y más con cada segundo, entre los ladrillos del suelo comienzan a aparecer pequeños brotes de planta, que pronto movieron a un lado los ladrillos para envolver a la maga de planta, Ibeth, desde las piernas…

* * *

Otra vez en el castillo, el combate continua, Faillyn clava su lanza en el suelo y recibe una patada en ella por parte de Stephen. Cuando este da una vuelta hacia atrás ella responde con un golpe de luz mágica, pero él lo bloquea y sale volando.

Ambos están peleando dentro de un campo de fuerza, sobre un gran pilar plano de piedra, por lo que el líder del gremio oscuro se apoya en el campo de fuerza al volar tan alto, atajándose con sus piernas y preparando un golpe de oscuridad, ayudado con la fuerza de sus pies, sale disparado con todas sus fuerzas hacia abajo en picada.

\- **Fairy's Sun** – Exclama Lyn y apunta su lanza hacia arriba, un golpe directo a Stephen con su rayo de luz, pero este continua cayendo y casi acierta el golpe si no fuese porque la maga hada saltó fuera del camino al último momento.

\- No puedes vencer a Stephen, su poder ha aumentado ya que una servidora lo controla- Menciona Lubrica con una sonrisa - ¿Por qué peleas siquiera? Solo posponen lo inevitable –

Stephen ruge y corre hacia adelante con su puño de oscuridad de nuevo, demostrando que su magia también le da velocidad a sus golpes, cuando se mueve en zigzag deja copias de sí mismo un segundo detrás. Los golpes pasan casi dando a Faillyn, uno de ellos impacta en su brazo, solo tocándola por un segundo hasta que ella salta hacia atrás.

Una vez lejos la maga se mira el hombro, donde el golpe impactó, y ve una gran marca negra de quemadura, con solo un momento de esa magia, logró hacer un gran daño - ¡Su magia! ¡Es poderosa!- Grita a Shun, pero luego sigue esquivando golpes de oscuridad a diestra y siniestra.

Shun mira hacia arriba, procurando que todos sus oponentes estén en el suelo, ve a Stephen moverse rápidamente, lo cual le dá una idea antes de volver a su combate – Podemos usar su magia en contra suya…-

\- ¡Eso no funcionará inútiles! ¡No pueden matar lo que ya ha muerto!- Lubrica se sienta plácidamente en los escalones, riendo a carcajadas.

Eventualmente Lyn gira su lanza e impacta al mago con la parte trasera de está enviándolo varios metros atrás y golpeando el suelo al mismo tiempo. Pero insistentemente se levanta y salta hacia adelante sin esperar siquiera un segundo, Lyn pone su lanza en frente por instinto y no pudo creer lo que pasó a continuación…

Stephen salta, como un animal liberado, sus extremidades extendidas, aterrizando en la lanza de Faillyn, clavada en su estómago. La maga intenta apartarse, pero Stephen ríe y corre hacia adelante, deslizando la lanza a través de, la punta de esta queda hecha un desastre de sangre, pero lentamente Stephen se acerca a Faillyn, quien sostiene la lanza mientras él se la empala riendo y gruñendo.

Horrorizada, Faillyn deja la lanza y camina hacia atrás, pero Stephen la golpea con su mano oscura directamente en el estómago, deshaciendo su ropa en un círculo justo allí. Ella retrocede y observa al mago oscuro, preparando otro ataque con una lanza clavada a través de su estómago.

\- ¡Ya está muerto! Hasta que yo no lo diga, mi nueva marioneta no dejará de pelear- Lubrica ríe en voz baja y luego explota en una risa que resuena en todo el castillo.

\- Su sangre…- Shun dice en voz baja, saltando y apoyándose en el campo que creó su compañera - ¡Faillyn, su sangre!- Grita fuertemente.

La respuesta es solo un movimiento para asentir, Faillyn arremete hacia adelante y toma su lanza con fuerza, gritando esta empieza a apretar sus manos, la lanza mágica brilla con intensidad antes de que ella caiga al piso y la patee con todas sus fuerzas. Stephen gruñe y la lanza sale despedida a través de él, justo hacia arriba.

Shun se para sobre el campo de fuerza, justo a tiempo para que este desaparezca haciéndolo caer a través, un arma pasa volando a su lado y el la toma, cayendo tras Stephen con la lanza de luz, llena de sangre.

\- Este es nuestro regreso – Susurra Faillyn, justo cuando Stephen reanuda su ataque contra ella – Cuando nuestro gremio se ven en problemas, siempre se levanta-

Tomando su libro en mano, que aparece de la nada con un círculo mágico negro alrededor – **Gospels Murderer: Magic Robbery –** Dice, una gota de sangre cae en el libro y luego clava la lanza en el suelo, comenzando a brillar.

Una vez el brillo se disipa, Shun está parado mirando a sus manos, las cierra y las enciende con magia azul oscuro de bordes negros, frunciendo el ceño. Lubrica abre sus ojos grandes y se para, gritando - ¡Maldito ladrón!-

\- ¡Muéstrale la fuerza de Northern Dawn!- Faillyn grita, al mismo tiempo dándole un golpe a Stephen para sacarlo de encima y ver el plan en acción.

Shun gira su cabeza directo hacia Lubrica y enciende su cuerpo de magia oscura, sale despedido de su posición actual y se dirige hacia ella a toda velocidad – ¡ **Dark Magic! ¡VOID CHARGE!** – Dice, Lubrica pone su barrera antes de que llegue, pero el mago copión impacta en ella a toda velocidad, luz, chispas y fuego negro saltando hacia todos lados.

Con un alarido Shun presiona sobre el escudo y continúa volando contra este, aunque para estos momentos ya debería haber salido volando, tiene una mano sobre este y comienza a preparar una segunda mano con un golpe de oscuridad – **Void FIST –** e impacta en el escudo.

Una gran explosión envió al mago atacante hacia atrás, la misma hizo que el precario ring que Lyn y Stephen compartían se colapse, ella vuela lejos, aterrizando entre escombros junto a Shun, quien se encuentra en el suelo.

Lubrica se aparta los brazos de su rostro y comienza a reír - ¡Tonto! ¡Casi casi… pero eres muy débil!- Efectivamente, el escudo sigue allí, mientras ella rie, pero se encuentra todo quebrado y apunto de venirse abajo.

\- Maldita sea, Shun, le has dado un buen golpe- Menciona Faillyn

\- Pero no ha sido suficiente- Se levanta de a poco, bufando y gruñendo por cansancio, una vez de pie, tira su saco a un lado, y los pedazos de remera que quedaron luego de semejante choque – Eso no ha salido para nada bien – Su cuerpo se encuentra raspado y una cortada en su hombro derecho, líquido vital cayendo por su brazo.

\- Tu brazo –

\- Déjalo, no hay tiempo… si no encontramos la manera de bajar esa barrera, no podremos pelear contra ella – Shun aparta la mano de Lyn, lo que ella responde con una fruncida de ceño y luego cruzando sus brazos.

\- Estoy seguro que ella tiene un as bajo la manga, cuando la barrera caiga, comenzará el verdadero combate – Agrega la maga, su lanza se convierte en una pelota que gira a su alrededor.

\- Dejen de cuchichear, ustedes dos- Lubrica está parada, mirando su barrera, se nota que comienza a enojarse, mostrando sus dientes y moviendo su cabeza hacia un lado, ojos que gritan asesinato a sus enemigos – Casi han… casi me han tocado con sus sucias manos, a mí y a mis creaciones… ¡COMO SE ATREVEN! Voy a usar sus intestinos para atarme el cabello…- termina con una risa en voz baja de nuevo, que explota en una risa sacada y fuerte.

\- Se realista, ¿cuánto crees que duremos contra ella así?-Faillyn pregunta, viendo el pobre estado de su compañero – Dos hechizos a la vez te han cansado, Shun-

\- Debemos s-seguir, necesitan tiempo-

Stephen, junto con cinco magos comienzan a caminar entre Shun, Lyn y la maga de Knights of Despair, lentamente tomando posiciones defensivas, algunos faltan, pero son reemplazados cuando Lubrica ríe y usa sus muñecos para revivir más cadáveres o tomar posesión de personas noqueadas anteriormente. En menos de un minuto, hay once magos de vuelta, Stephen entre ellos…

\- Esto se va a poner feo- Shun toma su espada y se prepara para el ataque, antes de que un enorme estruendo se haga escuchar en el cielo.

Antes de que alguien pueda moverse el cielo, lleno de nubes, comenzó a brilla, varios relámpagos cayendo sobre los enemigos y enviándolos al suelo momentáneamente. El rayo más grande impacta frente a Shun y Faillyn, ambos retroceden un paso cuando lo hace, envía humo hacia todos lados por unos segundos.

Tras que el polvo se disipa, el hombre tras el rayo se para derecho, ambas manos en su largo sobre todo, el Maestro Doyle Richards entra en la batalla humeante tras transportarse en un rayo. Sus dos ojos se fijan en los cuerpos humeantes de los enemigos que comienzan a pararse…

\- Maestro- Shun es el único que se recupera de la sorpresa al principio.

\- Maldita sea, esto se fue de las manos- Los filosos dientes de Lubrica aparecen mientras la chica maldice en voz baja - ¿Dónde estás Raven?-

Doyle voltea completamente y se acerca a sus dos niños, mirándolos desde su posición firme y alta - ¿Están bien?-

\- Shun está herido-

\- No es nada, realmente… esta mujer loca es muy fuerte, usa personas inconscientes y cuerpos para cubrirse –

Los dos magos miran a Lubrica con el ceño fruncido, la maga de marionetas alza sus manos y su único ojo visible se muestra furioso, no saca fuego por poco. Doyle voltea también, entre medio de sus dos niños, una mano sale fuera de su bolsillo, apretándola para crear un rayo que atraviesa ese brazo.

\- ¡No… me…I-IGNOREN!- Lubrica se vuelve loca y diez cuerpos más se unen a los once iniciales, todos flotando ahora a su alrededor como una especie de campo de asteroides.

\- Su barrera es impenetrable, no puede rodearse-

\- Pasaremos a través de ella- Doyle responde rápidamente - ¿Listos?-

Con un grito femenino escalofriante, la maga oscura envía a todos los magos volando hacia adelante, cada uno con su magia lista para atacar, Northern Dawn listos para recibirlos y comenzar la verdadera batalla.

* * *

 **Wooo! Por fin he terminado esto, y si que me ha costado, he perdido el archivo varias veces y la PC anda siempre mal.**

 **Disculpas por la tardanza y espero que les guste! Ahora ha comenzado la pelea y no pienso hacerlos eseperar tanto por el proximo capitulo, que va a ser uno interesante.**

 **Ciao!**


	16. Moon Castle Arc IV

**Capitulo 14: Moon Castle Arc IV – La verdadera Ibeth despierta – ¿Un dios de la muerte aparece?**

5 de Diciembre / 20:03

X793

Moon Castle – Salón principal

El ambiente en el Salón es tenso, pueden verse relámpagos por doquier, magia dorada y choques de espada, los tres integrantes de Northern Dawn avanzan por el salón golpeando y derribando a quien puedan.

Doyle va enfrente, con su singular postura, mantiene una mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, su otra mano imbuida de relámpagos. Aparece y desaparece, golpeando a los villanos controlados. Por detrás viene Faillyn, usando su lanza para apoyar a su maestro, disparándole a cualquiera que se le acerque por el flanco que él no está viendo. Shun viene más atrás, tiene problemas, sosteniendo su espada con una mano, sigue a Faillyn lo mejor que puede.

Todos corren hacia la mujer titiritera.

\- Maldita sea, no podemos ganar- Shun menciona desde atrás, golpeando a uno de los magos con su espada, pero se da cuenta que en cuanto el mago oscuro cae, otro se levanta. Hay alrededor de veinte de ellos en la batalla, constantemente atacándolos, incluso cinco literalmente flotando alrededor de Lubrica.

\- Solo debemos...- El maestro habla, pero es interrumpido por una gran onda oscura que aparece, golpeándolo en el pecho y enviándolo lejos, cuando mira al atacante, Stephen se ha levantado, riendo diabólicamente con un gran agujero en su pecho que chorrea sangre de color negro.

\- Maestro ¿Qu-?- Faillyn ve al mago líder – Oh, cielo santo- Prepara su lanza para un ataque.

\- Yo me encargo, protege a Shun- Doyle aprieta su puño, haciendo que salgan relámpagos, cargando hacia Stephen con un gruñido, ese puño relampagueante golpea y causa un gran temblor, pero Stephen no hace más que volar contra una pared solo para luego pararse con su misma risa diabólica.

Faillyn aterriza junto a Shun, quien sostiene una espada con una mano, el otro brazo colgando y lleno de sangre – Vamos a salir de esta -

El mago de la espada mira hacia otro lado, se siente una carga, pero no hay tiempo de ser un héroe, puesto que muchos magos oscuros comienzan a rodearlos a ambos. Lentamente ambos magos Case S quedan espalda con espalda, Shun apuntando hacia adelante con su espada, Faillyn golpea su lanza contra el suelo, haciendo que sus alrededores brillen.

* * *

Ibeth continua siendo captiva, sus brazos y piernas tiemblan levemente, Lilith también se encuentra en el mismo lugar, su cuerpo inconsciente en el suelo junto a su amiga. Lagrimas llenan los ojos de la maga de naturaleza, quien comienza a gimotear, clamando por el nombre de sus compañeros.

\- Lilith... no... Despierta...- Solo logra decir.

Vast continua su asalto en los demás contrincantes, Kouga lo ataca de frente con un fuerte golpe, pero el usa su escudo elegantemente, como si no necesitara nada mas, cada golpe impacta contra la superficie de metal.

\- ¡ **White Devil Sword**!- El joven Devilslayer salta hacia atrás juntando sus dos manos, una espada de fuego blanco formándose entre estas.

\- ¡Ahora si me gusta más!- Vast se lanza al ataque y las espadas chocan, la suya haciendo esa onda expansiva, que Kouga apenas resiste. Varias tajadas salen en dirección del joven mago, las esquiva ágilmente, pero cada vez que intenta contra atacar el escudo está ahí para frenarlo.

Kouga ruge y golpea con todas sus fuerzas, al último momento se barre en el suelo, intentando pasar por debajo del escudo y cortar los pies de Vast, pero este ríe descontrolada mente y da su escudo contra el suelo. Cuando el escudo impacta, el suelo se quiebra, atrapando a Kouga entre suelo y escudo, apenas puede forcejear.

\- Vamos niño – Dice silenciosamente su contrincante – Cuand- La frase no termina, Hazel aparece de repente, sus cabellos rubios al viento cuando salta en escena, ambos puños imbuidos en agua burbujeante.

Vast, sin embargo, rueda hacia atrás esquivando el ataque, Hazel arremete contra el y logra golpearlo en las costillas, entrando en su espacio personal. La dragona sonríe y prepara un segundo golpe, pero dos brazos la rodean, Vast la toma y la avienta hacia el otro lado, dejándola de espaldas.

\- ¡Dragona MALA!- Dice el espadachín, apareciendo y dándole una fuerte patada en la espalda a Hazel, que la envía contra una pared antes de que pueda voltear para cubrirse - ¿Cuando aprenderán? La basura siempre será basura-

De nuevo se ríe el juguetón vilano, pero Kouga decide interrumpir.

\- **White Devil BOW –** Grita de lejos, un arco blanco aparece en sus manos, y dispara una flecha de fuego del mismo color, por supuesto no cualquier flecha, esta se parte en cinco y encara a su blanco con fuerza y velocidad.

\- Por favor, ya hemos estado aquí antes- Vast solo rie levemente, su escudo desparece del suelo y vuelve a aparecer en su mano, cuando se cubre usa su mano libre para clavar su espada en el suelo, abriendo el puño y juntando energía.

Las flechas impactan en el escudo, creando varios destellos de fuego blanco, fuego que ni siquiera rozó el rostro de Vast. Una vez que los destellos se disipan, Kouga baja el arco, maldiciendo por lo bajo, sin embargo, eso no fue todo.

\- ¡A que no te sabias esta, niño demonio!- Vast grita con todas sus fuerzas, su escudo baja para revelar que tiene en su mano una gran lanza pateada, de bordes dorados y se ve demasiado puntiaguda para ser usada de adorno. Obviamente la lanza cumple su propósito, el movimiento de brazo de Vast es rápido, enviándola con todo contra su objetivo...

Kouga salta instintivamente, esperando esquivarla, pero la lanza sube con él y se dirige a toda velocidad.

\- ¡KOUGA SAL DE AHÍ!- Ibeth grita, sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, pero era muy tarde, lo último que pudo verse fue al mencionado Devilslayer subir los brazos en un intento por cubrirse, luego una gran explosión de luz y un cuerpo inconsciente que cae al suelo.

\- Diana – Riendo y asintiendo, Vast se regodea en su victoria.

\- ¡MALDITO!- Pero eso no duró mucho tampoco, su sonrisa no se borra mientras voltea para encontrar una furiosa Dragonslayer que se dirige hacia él con fuerza - ¡ **Water Dragon Hydrification Blade!-** Ruge, dos espadas de agua condensada aparecen en sus manos, pero Vast las ataja con su escudo, este recibiendo grandes daños.

El rápido choque de espadas continúa, Ibeth observa todo con sus lágrimas.

\- ¿¡Pueden sentir eso!?- Dice un agitado Vast, peleando con Hazel - ¡Su maestro está aquí! Pronto será eliminado y todo su gremio caerá –

Ibeth mira hacia arriba, es cierto, puede sentirse esa electricidad en el aire, eso que solo puede sentirse cuando Doyle pelea cera, a parte del inmenso poder que posee él y quien sea que esté peleando.

* * *

Enero

X793

Muchos meses atrás, casi un año, Ibeth recuerda su primera charla honesta con el maestro de Northern Dawn, si bien habían hablado antes, por primera vez ella se sintió a su mismo nivel, dándose cuenta que era de confiar y siempre lo seria.

Doyle se encuentra en su oficina, Ibeth en frente de su maestro, sus ojos llorosos y llenos de lágrimas.

\- ¿En qué me has mentido Ibeth?-

\- Maestro, yo, lo siento, tengo la marca- La chica mira hacia el suelo, un poco de su inocencia de adolescente se reluce, avergonzada y apenada ante el adulto mayor.

\- Vas a tener que ser más precisa –

Ibeth voltea y se remueve la camisa que llevaba puesta, la avienta sobre la mesa, quedando su torso tapado por nada más que su ropa interior. La niña voltea y muestra su espalda al maestro, cerrando los ojos y esperando una respuesta sobre lo que él ve. Un enorme símbolo negro ocupa su espalda, tiene forma de árbol, con espinas enroscando su tronco, y letras en un círculo alrededor.

\- No son tatuajes – Ella añade – Son marcas, mi padre era un mago oscuro y cuando dejó a mi madre me tatuó esto en la espalda... dijo que traería desgracia y un poder apto para seguir sus pasos y...- La chica se detuvo, pensando en palabras, el silencio de Doyle solo la hizo sentir peor.

El maestro se levanta de su silla, Ibeth escucha como se acerca caminando lentamente, bajando la cabeza – Niña – Solo dice, de modo condescendiente.

\- ¡Discúlpeme por favor! ¡Usted no ha sido más que bueno y yo le he mentido! ¡SOY UN PELIGRO PARA EL GREMIO!- Rompiendo en un llanto la niña exclama, pidiendo piedad.

Lo único que recae sobre ella es su camisa, tapando su espalda marcada, causando que el llanto se detenga. Ibeth voltea para encontrar al hombre alto, tras ella, mirándola con cara seria... ¿intentaba sonreír?

\- Niña, no hay magia buena o mala, así como no hay personas buenas o malas – Sabiamente se dirige a la menor – ¿Que harás cuando esa magia surja de tu interior? ¿Pelearás contra el gremio? ¿O defenderás a tus compañeros con tu vida?-

La niña se limpia un ojo de lágrimas.

\- Cuando llegue ese momento, te darás cuenta que no importa la magia que tengas... solo importa lo que hay en tu corazón-

* * *

Presente

X793

El maestro mismo le dijo eso, el momento llegaría e Ibeth sabría qué hacer, todos estaban peleando ahora mismo por rescatarla, Hazel, Kouga, Lilith, Doyle, incluso más personas se sentían en el área, todas asegurando de que ella siga viva.

Algo cambió en la mirada de Ibeth, gruñó en voz baja mientras más plantas cubren su cuerpo, sus piernas ya y pronto todo su torso, sus ojos brillan de un color verde mientras el resto de su cuerpo se cubre de hojas y ramas.

Lilith está cerca, en el suelo, levanta la cabeza para observar a Ibeth bajar rompiendo sus cadenas, una vez abajo todas las ramas y las hojas se retiran, la chica vuelve a su estado normal, salvo por los brillantes ojos verdes y líneas de ese mismo brillo en algunas de las venas de su cara también. La maga de hielo no puede decir nada, de hecho, queda sin palabras al ver a su amiga avanzar tan tranquilamente, incluso dos lianas toman a Lilith de las manos y la ayudan a levantarse cuando pasa cerca.

Ibeth camina fuera de la cárcel, se para frente a Vast, quien tiene a Hazel contra las cuerdas. La Dragonslayer mira a su amiga, lo que causa que Vast la patee y la envíe volando contra un muro, y luego voltea, sonriendo.

\- Vaya, la persona estrella se une a nosotros –

Este comentario sarcástico solo recibe un gruñido de respuesta, la maga de planta alza sus dos manos y pasto surge desde abajo de las baldosas cercanas, tumbándolas mientras dos grandes brazos de pasto y lianas se forman alrededor de ella. Vast gruñe también y toma su escudo en una mano.

\- ¡Estúpida niña planta!- Y avienta su escudo, intentando de que impacte en la cara de Ibeth, pero una de esas grandes manos lo atrapa, dos más surgen encima de las dos ya creadas, tomando el escudo y clavándolo en el suelo como si fuera una pala en arena.

Las manos luego rodean a su creadora, ella observa al enemigo y entrecierra los ojos – Deja en paz a mis amigos –

\- A ver, oblígame niña – Vast toma su espada con dos manos y sonríe, en posición para la pelea.

Sin ningún tipo de miramiento, dos de las grandes manos, con brazos detrás, van por Vast y el combate comienza enseguida. El ágil usuario de espada salta hacia atrás y brilla de blanco – **Re-quip: Hallberdier Armor-**

Una vez en el suelo Vast muestra una armadura de placas en sus brazos y piernas, mientras que su cuerpo se cubre de una larga túnica de heráldica violeta y negra, con el símbolo de Knights of Despair en su pecho. Cuando sonríe un casco aparece en su cabeza, cubriendo alrededor de su cara y luego un visor que tapa sus ojos en forma de pico de ave baja para completar el set.

Los brazos vuelven al ataque y Vast aparece una alabarda en sus manos, esquivando a último momento y cortando de una tajada uno de ellos, cortando la mano. El mago comienza a correr hacia adelante, su velocidad es buena, pero su sonrisa hace obvio que juega con Ibeth.

\- **Wood Arrow** \- Ibeth dice en voz baja, un arco de madera aparece en sus manos y, poniendo una rodilla en tierra, dispara tres flechas rápidamente.

Vast da un saltito hacia atrás, girando su alabarda mientras corta as flechas en el aire, agarrando la última con una de sus manos, quebrándola luego. Una gran liana se enrieda alrededor de su pierna, la que estaba medio cortada, levantándolo en el aire.

\- ¡Tramposa!- Grita él, algo emocionado por el combate, intentando esconderlo; enseguida toma su arma con sus dos manos y hace otra tajada liberándose del agarre de su enemiga, aunque la libertad no duró mucho.

Ibeth alza sus dos manos y varias lianas y plantas buscan su sitio alrededor de su torso, elevándola varios metros hacia arriba – Maldito arrogante- Otra vez con susurros.

\- ¡Vamos niña! ¡Diviérteme! - Vast cae sobre uno de estos brazos gigantes de planta, riendo, girando su alabarda.

La respuesta fue bastante impresionante, los cabellos celestes de Ibeth se estremecieron, el suelo tiembla y sus brazos suben mas en el aire, pronto el piso cede y cuatro brazos de planta y madera se suman, haciendo un total de diez de ellos, cada uno de al menos de un metro de grosor y tan largos como la habitación.

\- Oh, mierda – En voz baja la autoestima baja, pero no hay tiempo, la batalla comienza tan pronto como él sube su alabarda y toma una posición de combate.

El brazo sobre el que Vast está parado se estrella contra la pared opuesta a Ibeth, enviándolo contra esta, pero él apoya grácilmente sus pies contra esta, rebotando y comenzando a correr por esta misma extensión. Mientras corre, dos de las extensiones de Ibeth se le abalanzan, pero él esquiva los golpes, saltando a último momento y cortándola por completo.

Ibeth gruñe enojada, se nota que no es la misma, sus ojos brillan con furia y tenacidad, cada brazo cortado vuelve al suelo. Pronto esta escena se convierte en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, Vast termina de correr sobre el gran brazo incrustado y lo corta con su alabarda, quedando justo en frente de Ibeth.

\- ¿Que pasa niña? ¿Aca-? – Es interrumpido cuando Ibeth usa plantas a su favor, dos pequeños tentáculos van directo por el rostro de Vast, este los esquiva de manera fácil. La respuesta no se hizo esperar, los dos se enfrascan en una batalla más personal, alrededor hay plantas muertas por doquier, manteniéndolos en un pequeño círculo de piso estable de ladrillos.

Él ataca con su alabarda mientras Ibeth se defiende con una mezcla de plantas y madera que aparecen del suelo.

\- ¡Ibeth!- Una voz se escucha, llamando la atención por un segundo, Hazel aparece con su puño de agua y envía a Vast volando lejos de un solo golpe. Ambas se paran juntas, mirando hacia él.

\- Yo lo tengo Haze, es hora de pelear para defenderlos, no dejaré que este payaso siga lastimándolos – Ibeth voltea para donde Hazel está, falta de una camiseta, se pueden ver las venas verdes y violetas en todo su cuerpo, contrastando con su piel ligeramente pálida, su tatuaje detrás brillando al igual que sus ojos.

\- No, somos un gremio, déjanos protegerte –

\- Pero ustedes han – La mirada de Hazel hace que Ibeth se interrumpa a sí misma, dudando.

\- ¡Ibeth! Busca a los demás, asegúrate de que están bien, yo me encargo de él – Hazel grita por un momento, se ve tan o más determinada a acabar con Vast – No tienes que forzarte a pelear por nosotros –

Era cierto, la 'carrera' de Ibeth en el gremio fue de jardinera por esa razón, no le gustaba el combate ni herir a los demás, la chica mira hacia abajo, sus ojos deja de brillar por un momento y se mira a sus propias manos, sus venas en ellas. Antes de poder decir algo Hazel posa su mano sobre el hombro desnudo de su amiga, sonriendo, Ibeth mira hacia arriba para encontrar la cara cansada y lastimada de su compañera.

\- Déjame protegerte, como sé que puedo, evitando que te lastimes a ti misma con esta pelea sin sentido –

\- No temo pelear si es por mi gremio-

\- Lo sé, pero a veces debes dejar que te ayuden aunque se vea como que bajas los brazos –

Luego de unos segundos, finalmente, Ibeth asiente mira hacia las plantas que las rodean y estas comienzan a hundirse en el suelo roto, de nuevo a la tierra, de a poco se revelan los alrededores y la habitación bajo tierra, destruida, Lilith apoyada contra una pared, Kouga cerca y en el suelo.

Una vez sola, Hazel flexiona sus rodillas y alza sus puños, su mirada vuelve a ser de ira y determinación. Vast no tarda en aparecer frente a ella, camina hacia adelante hasta quedar cara a cara, clavando su alabarda en el suelo.

\- Sabes, hasta recién creí que esto era una buena idea- Menciona él.

\- Nunca es bueno meterte con Northern Dawn, tú y tus amigos deberían saber eso- Hazel aprieta sus puños, sus colmillos se muestran.

\- Ahora simplemente me doy cuenta que no son más que hormigas – Vast mira hacia adelante, sus pupilas pequeñas y su sonrisa ahora volteada, en una mueca de desprecio - ¡Hora de exterminar la plaga! – Parece que ahora está decidido, toma su arma y se pone en posición para el ataque.

Hazel se prepara para recibirlo.

* * *

El grupo de Clase S junto con el maestro están todavía aguantando, Faillyn derriba magos enemigos con su lanza, su escudo ha caído hace rato y ahora ella y Shun pelean espalda con espalda contra veinte de ellos, su número aumenta con cada minuto que pasan en el combate sin sentido.

Faillyn gira su lanza y la apunta hacia el frente – **Fairy's Enchanted Light –** Un rayo sale de ella y vuela a varios enemigos lejos de su posición. Shun se mantiene detrás con su espada en una mano, la otra ya prácticamente bañada en sangre y apenas se mueve.

Un libro aparece frente a él y rápidamente mueve páginas – **Dark Fire Magic –** Pronto la magia de Stephen cubre las dos manos de Shun, se manda a la carga causando que Faillyn grite su nombre, pero él lo ignora.

Shun es bueno en lo que hace, no necesariamente necesita dos brazos perfectamente sanos, entra con sus brazos arriba entre medio de cinco magos enemigos, con una barrida derriba a tres, luego comienza a golpear a uno en el estomago, prendiéndolo en llamas oscuras. Una vez este está abajo, dos se le abalanzan por detrás, Shun salta sobre ellos y dispara una bola de fuego cuando está en el aire, ambos vuelan por los aires.

Faillyn se sorprende por esto, pero no baja su propia guardia, girando su lanza comienza a disparar rayos a su alrededor, derribando a muchos de sus enemigos, patea a los que se acercan demasiado, pero incluso su magia no es infinita y ya comienza a cansarse.

Mientras tanto, algo alejados, Doyle tiene un enfrentamiento contra Stephen, en otras circunstancias esto sería fácil, pero ahora mismo el mago enemigo es inmortal y no teme al dolor, lo que lo hace insistir mucho. Ahora mismo Doyle esquiva golpes de fuego oscuro, una mano en su bolsillo y la otra preparada para contraatacar. Cada vez que Stephen queda abierto, un golpe de electricidad encuentra su cuerpo, pero eventualmente Doyle lo hace más fuerte, carga su puño y alrededor de este se forma una cuchilla de viento.

Usando su mano abierta Doyle clava la punta de la cuchilla en el cuello de Stephen, este cae al suelo inmovilizado por un momento, pero un momento es todo lo que se necesita, Doyle sale disparado de su posición, directo hacia Lubrica, ella tiene un poco de miedo al ver a un Mago Santo acercarse a toda velocidad.

\- Maldito hijo de su madre – Dice en voz baja - ¡DETENGANLO! ¡YA!- Alza sus manos y envía a los magos que peleaban contra Shun directo para impedir el paso de Doyle.

\- Maestro – Shun corre tras ellos, usa su mano sana para dispararles bolas de fuego, uno de los magos vuela hacia arriba y cae sobre él, asestando un fuerte golpe en el rostro del Clase S en el proceso.

\- ¡Shun!- Faillyn vuela hacia esta situación, disparando al mago oscuro sobre su compañero. Tan pronto como llega a él, sube una barrera a su alrededor, observando a su maestro.

Doyle continua su camino hacia Lubrica, se cruza con dos magos oscuros menores y simplemente baja su palma para cortarlos a la pasada, uno de ellos incluso pierde un pie completamente. Lubrica retrocede un paso, su muñeco blanco vuela tras ella y vuelve a estar colgado – Maldito... sea-

\- Ehm, Lubrica, mejor refuerza el escudo antes de que terminemos convertidos en puré de mago- Menciona el muñeco.

\- T-tiene un escudo- Menciona Shun al mismo tiempo, viendo la acción, débil pero todavía consiente.

\- No puede rodearlo, pero va atravesarlo – Es la respuesta de Faillyn, ambos quedan callados y simplemente esperan que funcione.

Doyle llega al primer escalón, su velocidad aumenta y pega un salto de varios metros, preparando la cuchilla de viento, su cara es seria y neutral mientras se acerca, Lubrica sube sus manos varias orbes toman posición alrededor de ella. El impacto crea una cegadora luz, la cuchilla pega contra la barrera, como era de esperarse, Doyle gruñe y aprieta su cuchilla de viento más y más.

Pronto Lubrica grita descontrolada y envía sus brazos al frente, el escudo pulsa y despide a Doyle varios metros hacia atrás, este da una vuelta en el aire y cae al pie de las escaleras, solo para arrastrar unos centímetros por la fuerza. Mira su brazo y encuentra que su guante y su manga se han roto levemente, incluso tiene algunos raspones.

\- Viejo inútil – Lubrica ríe, bufando de cansancio también – No puedes vencer mi barrera – cuando termina de decir eso se escucha un sonido que la vuelve loca, su escudo se quiebra en frente, solo un poco, pero puede verse claramente que, con esfuerzo, podría romperse.

Los ojos de la maga se vuelven grandes, su sonrisa desaparece, su cabello tapa la mitad de su cara, ahora hecho un desastre por el choque que acaba de pasar.

\- Parece que has cometido el error de confiar en tus marionetas demasiado –

El insulto fue lo último, todos los muñecos se detuvieron y Lubrica grita de nuevo, su grito se hace oír en toda la sala, casi como una Banshee gritando a sus víctimas, incluso Doyle, quien está más cerca, frunce su seño ante el grito. Todos los muertos convertidos en muñecos se alzan en el aire, retorciéndose, sin gritar, pero se nota que sienten dolor, o lo harían, pero para este momento todos han muerto ya sea por los inhumanos actos de Lubrica como titiritera o porque sus cuellos y espaldas pueden escucharse quebrándose.

Faillyn, Shun e incluso Doyle observan horrorizados mientras ella mata a todos y cada uno de los magos de manera agonizante, sus cuerpos sin vida caen luego de varios segundos de prolongada tortura.

\- No vuelvas a insultarme, bastardo- Lubrica dice en voz baja - ¡ME HAS ESCUCHADO!- Su cara refleja la repentina locura asesina que la ha poseído.

Doyle prepara su mano de nuevo, pero entonces las cosas empeoraron, todos los cuerpos comenzaron a retorcerse aun mas, por la cara de Lubrica, esta vez, no era ella la que lo estaba haciendo, cada uno de ellos comienza a chorrear sangre, pero esta sangre no se queda en el suelo y vuela hacia las escaleras, justo frente al escudo de Lubrica.

Una vez que todos los magos oscuros han perdido su sangre, esta comienza a girar, formando un torbellino rojo, todo esto frente a los cuatro magos que no tienen ni idea de lo que pasa, aunque Lubrica comienza a darse cuenta, esbozando una sonrisa lentamente.

\- Pero que...- Faillyn es la única en hablar, parándose con el brazo de Shun alrededor de su cuello, ayudándolo a hacer lo mismo, Doyle, por su parte, permanece callado.

El torbellino sigue girando, llega a ser tan alto como tres metros, y un minuto más tarde, se disipa, convirtiéndose en una nube de polvo rojo, sangre hecha polvo que cae alrededor de los dos individuos parados en medio del torbellino. El primero es un joven de piel pálida, vestido con una chaqueta negra y unos jeans también negros, no lleva camiseta debajo, su cabello es corto y negro con algunos mechones rojos, su cuerpo es musculoso pero al mismo tiempo flaco.

Lubrica baja el escudo inmediatamente - ¡RAVEN!- Grita, pasando de locura a felicidad en un segundo, el muchacho se acerca a ella con el ceño fruncido, pero a ella no le importa que haya enemigos cerca, se le cuelga en un abrazo forzado.

Doyle queda boquiabierto viendo a la segunda figura, un hombre alto de casi dos metros, su cuerpo está cubierto por una puntiaguda y amenazante armadura negra, dedos que parecen zarpas, hombros con calaveras, un enorme símbolo de Knights of Despair en su pecho.

\- No puede ser, Ymir-

Faillyn y Shun se sorprendieron con sus palabras, el rostro del sujeto se revela tras el polvo rojo, pelos negros y largos atados en una media cola detrás de su cabeza, entradas y mechones mostrando partes grises, mostrando vejez y experiencia, su sonrisa es rodeada por barba, larga barba que llega hasta el pecho, también negra con acentos de gris. Lo más impresionante fueron sus ojos, tanto como los de Raven, color rojo escarlata, encendidos con llamas de destrucción, mirando directo a los tres magos rivales.

\- Ymir... deberías estar muerto –

\- La muerte no puede contenerme, Doyle- El mago dio un paso hacia adelante, alza una de sus manos y esta se prende de fuego, no cualquier fuego, la base es negra como la noche, mientras que las puntas son rojo oscuro y rojo sangre – Las cadenas del consejo mágico no pueden detenerme – Las llamas desaparecen cuando él aprieta su mano en ira pura –A miles de hombres con estas manos he matado... no hay nada que podría satisfacerme más que matar a quien me ha traicionado - Su mirada vuelve hacia Doyle.

\- Yo mismo te vi morir-

\- Viste lo que quería que vieras, viejo amigo – Ymir da otro paso hacia adelante, Doyle retrocede otro – Ahora, luego de cinco largos años ¡El dios de la muerte de Fiore ha vuelto para impartir...!- Toma una pausa para sonreír – La justicia divina...-

Doyle retrocede unos pasos más, voltea para mirar con uno de sus ojos a Faillyn y Shun – Váyanse, deben irse ahora –

\- ¿Maestro?-

\- Deben huir, yo lo detendré –

Ymir solo ríe mientras sigue caminando hacia adelante, Raven por su lado observa la escena por unos momentos más, mirando específicamente a Doyle, pero no pasa mucho tiempo antes de que camine fuera de la vista de todos, dentro del castillo, con Lubrica colgada de él.

\- ¡No vamos a dejarlo maestro!- Faillyn insiste, Shun no dice nada.

Doyle no puede hablar, una bola de fuego aparece volando hacia los jóvenes, él apunta por detenerla y apenas lo logra, tapando con una de sus manos, formando un escudo de agua. Luego de detenerlo, Faillyn y Shun pueden ver que su maestro ahora usa las dos manos, sin su típica pose despreocupada con una de ellas en los bolsillos.

\- No podré hacerlo por mucho tiempo, esto pasará a mayores –

\- ¡Déjalos Doyle! Que vean como se trata a un traidor, que aprendan – De nuevo, Ymir carga hacia adelante con un puño alzado, pero des detenido por el maestro, las dos manos de ambos agarrándose unas a otras, forcejeando.

El forcejeo sigue, el Maestro apenas puede tenerlo en su lugar - Ellos no tienen nada que ver –

\- Mírate, protegiendo niños inocentes ¡Que patético!- Aspirando fuertemente Ymir lanza una bocanada de fuego de su boca, tomando a su contrincante desprevenido, este retrocede unos pasos tomándose el rostro con sus manos – Incluso te han arreglado el ojo... ¿Dónde está mi viejo amigo el Ojo de la Tormenta?-

Shun mira hacia su maestro, quien está ahora parado a su lado - Maestro no podemos dejarlo así – la respuesta fue solo una mirada, ahora mismo Doyle se ve enojado, la mitad de su cara ha sido quemada y su ojo falso comienza a lanzar chispas, volviéndose completamente blanco y falto de luz, el objetivo de Ymir...

\- ¡Tiene razón!-

Mientras Faillyn discute, Shun mira hacia abajo, recordando palabras de hace unas horas.

 _\- Debes prometerme que, si es así, te irás con Faillyn... prométeme que me dejarás atrás y cuidaras de tus hermanos y hermanas-_ Se escuchó al maestro decir eso en su cabeza, Shun negó por un momento, pero no hizo más que suspirar al darse cuenta de la situación.

\- Debemos irnos Lyn- Menciona Shun en voz baja – Ahora-

-¿¡Estás loco!?- Grita la maga en respuesta

\- ¡Solo le estorbaríamos! Esta es una batalla que no nos concierne, solo estaríamos en el medio –

Hubo un momento de silencio, con la risa de Ymir de fondo, quien solo observó sin hacer nada, extrañamente. Faillyn bajó su cabeza y dio la vuelta, trotando fuera de la habitación con Shun alrededor, no quiso mirar atrás, pero la situación necesitaba que se vallan, el maestro tenía razón.

Doyle voltea hacia Ymir, ahora todo está libre, sus dos manos de frente, flexiona sus rodillas y las sube a la altura de su pecho, por primera vez adopta una posición de combate. Ymir deja de cruzar sus brazos y pone uno en frente y otro cerca de su estomago, otra pose de combate parecida. Ninguno se mueve, pero puede sentirse en el aire, el suelo y las paredes comienzan a electrificarse, los escombros saltan en el lugar y tiemblan, fuego recorre el suelo alrededor de Ymir.

\- ¿Quieres al ojo de la tormenta? Tendrás al ojo de la tormenta-

\- Terminemos esto, hermano- Ymir sonríe.

* * *

Una vez fuera, Shun miró hacia atrás por última vez por sobre el hombro, Faillyn gruñe impotente por lo bajo, y los dos se pierden en la bruma de la noche, a buscar a sus amigos fuera. Se alejan lo suficiente del castillo, en menos de tres minutos ya están casi sobre el punto de reunión, entonces es cuando miran hacia atrás ambos, deteniéndose.

El castillo sigue en pie, pero puede escucharse el temblor, nubes oscuras cubren la luna y la noche, formando un círculo alrededor del mismo castillo, retumbando con truenos.

\- ¿Qué...? ¿Qué es eso?-

\- Es el poder de un mago santo, Faillyn, apunto de pelear en serio...-

* * *

 **Uff, ha pasado un rato, disculpen por la tardanza, he empezado la escuela y bueno, ando mal con los tiempos. Prometo ser un poco mas puntual ahora, y espero haber hecho valer la pena la espera, que ha pasado mucho este capitulo.**

 **Gracias por leer y recuerden comentar! Espero verlos en el siguiente capitulo, que nos aguarda una lucha bien sufrida!**

 **Ciao!**


	17. Moon Castle Arc V

**Capitulo 15: Moon Castle Arc V – ¡Choque de titanes!** **¡Doyle Richards VS Ymir Lodrock!**

5 de Diciembre / 20:43

X793

Moon Castle – Salón principal

Ambos magos, Ymir y Doyle se paran uno frente al otro, sus poses listas para el combate, ninguno hace un movimiento, ambo cargando magia, el suelo y los escombros tiemblan, rayos caen alrededor de uno, fuego sale del suelo alrededor del otro. Anteriormente compañeros, hermanos, ahora enemigos mortales preparados para saltar a la yugular del otro cuando no esté mirando.

\- Esto fue toda una trampa, Ibeth, Dark Servants... todo para atraerme aquí-

\- No exactamente como lo planee, pero mucho mejor, si – Ymir sonríe – Se que ustedes tienen una de las partes de la llave-

\- ¿Para que las quieres? Creí que estaba claro que usar la Urna te mataría-

\- Mataría a cualquier debilucho, como esos del consejo mágico con miedo de su poder-

\- ¿Todavía aferrado a la idea de convertirse en un dios?-

Ymir solo responde bufando y suspirado, relaja sus hombros y su postura baja un poco, sube dos dedos de su mano izquierda moviéndolos para indicar a Doyle que lo ataque. El maestro de Northern Dawn parece prudente, avanzando lentamente con su guardia alta.

\- ¿Te has vuelto viejo y débil tu también?- Este comentario fue seguido por el ataque que abre la pelea, un codazo directo al pecho de Ymir, pero este lo ataja sin problemas con sus dos manos. Doyle sube su mano libre y un rayo cae sobre esta, bajando para asestar un golpe relampagueante, pero que tampoco llega a nada cuando Ymir se hace a un lado.

Una vez lejos, este prepara una bola de fuego negro y rojo, disparándola hacia el frente y saltando hacia atrás en el proceso. Doyle corre hacia adelante, usa sus antebrazos para 'golpear' las bolas de fuego y hacerlas a un lado, llegando junto a su oponente.

\- **¡Typhoon!-** Estirando a mano hacia atrás, el puño de Doyle se convierte en una mezcla de viento que lanza todo lo de alrededor para atrás y rayos que lo recubren hasta el hombro. Ymir sonríe y responde, su brazo entero hecho llamas negras y escarlata, ambos gritan mientras preparan su ataque.

Los puños conectan, y luego los otros dos puños, el solo choque causa un gran temblor, partes del techo destruido comienzan a saltar por allí, y lo poco que queda en pie se cae por todo el salón. Los dos magos gruñen y chocan cabezas entre sus puños, rayos, truenos y centellas se escuchan en el aire sobre ellos.

Un rayo cae de cielo, pero Ymir salta hacia atrás a tiempo, el rayo impacta con Doyle haciendo un brillo que ciega momentáneamente al mago de fuego, pero este solo ríe.

\- Ya puedo ver que sigues siendo el mismo- Ymir junta sus manos frente a su cuerpo y lentamente fuego las cubre, pronto el fuego toma fuerza y forma, alargándose varios centímetros hasta formar una espada mandoble muy ancha, hecha puramente de fuego negro y rojo – No hay razón para contenerse entonces –

\- Lo mismo digo – Doyle alza sus manos en el aire y su cuerpo se eleva cuatro metros sobre el suelo, cuando apunta sus manos hacia el frente un rayo se dispara de sus dedos – ¡ **Thunder Rain!-** El rayo es atajado por la espada, hay un momento de forcejeo antes de que un segundo rayo cae del cielo.

Ymir se mueve rápido para evitarlo, corre alrededor de su contrincante usando su espada para desviar cualquier ataque eléctrico que se dirige hacia él.

Luego de varios ataques Ymir salta hacia Doyle con su espada alzada, pero se conocen demasiado bien como para que esto no sea una pelea pareja, el líder de Northern Dawn sube su mano y Ymir golpea y choca contra una espada de viento creada en el momento.

De nuevo ambas magias chocan y hacen que el salón se deteriore más y más. Los gruñidos de ambos magos, sus rostros de ira pura, su magia incontrolable, esto no sería una pelea fácil para ninguno de los dos, ambos iban en serio.

Cuando una explosión los separa, los dos caen con varios metros entre ellos, Doyle no pierde el tiempo en juntar sus manos y crear una especie de cuerda entre ellas a partir de electricidad - **¡Thunder Whip!** \- Exclama, el látigo toca el suelo y apenas lo hace este chispea como loco, ahora hay dos látigos haciéndolo y Doyle los usa hacia Ymir enseguida.

\- ¡VAMOS! ¡Golpéame traidor!- Ymir deja su espada clavada en el suelo y corre hacia el frente, cada vez que un látigo lo toca él simplemente lo hace a un lado con su antebrazo izquierdo, mientras usa su mano derecha para cargar un puño de fuego infernal.

Más pasos cerca de Doyle, más golpes con los látigos, mas electricidad que es resistida solo con un brazo, todo mientras Ymir arrastra su puño ígneo contra el suelo dejando un rastro de destrucción a su paso. Cuando está a un más cerca, Ymir grita, Doyle lo hace también y cruza sus látigos creando una fuerte explosión que tapa su visión con humo y escombros por un segundo.

Un segundo es todo lo que Ymir necesita, emerge del humo con su puño ígneo dirigiéndose hacia Doyle, este apenas lo ataja con un brazo pero, por primera vez en varios años, esto no es suficiente.

\- ¡Te tengo!-

El maestro de Northern Dawn sale disparado hacia atrás por la fuerza del ataque, pero retoma vuelo a mitad de camino y aterriza con sus dos pies. Ymir ríe y vuelve a pararse derecho, frotando su puño y acomodando su largo cabello.

\- ¿Qué pensaría Arla de ti?- Dice en tono burlón.

\- Ese es tu problema Ymir, no tienes respeto ni amor por nadie...- Doyle responde suspirando, su ira parece crecer de a poco - ¡Por eso la mataste! ¡Por eso has traído a tu propio hijo a una guerra que no es suya!-

\- ¿No lo es? ¡Esta guerra nos incumbe a todos!- Ymir aprieta un puño frente a su rostro - ¡Es Northern Dawn contra Knights of Despair! Con el mundo colgando entre ambos –

\- El mundo no es tuyo ni nuestro como para apostarlo-

\- El mundo conocerá mi ira si ustedes no nos detienen, tú lo sabes, por eso has estado manteniéndome alejado de los fragmentos –

Ambos toman un momento para mirarse, seriamente.

\- Solo hay tres, y nosotros ya tenemos uno – El mago de fuego resume la charla, riendo y alzando un dedo para contar – Otro está perdido y el tercero está en tu posesión ¿Verdad?-

Doyle guarda silencio, pero es obvio que Ymir tiene razón.

\- Entonces supongo que tendré que...-

\- ¡Basta de charla!- El mago de fuego es interrumpido, lo que causa una sorpresa, conociendo la personalidad pacifica y metódica de su adversario - ¡Has llevado esto demasiado lejos! Has mancillado a mis niños, secuestrado, ahora piensas en llevarlos a la guerra... no lo permitiré-

Ymir sonríe y sube su guardia - ¿Y cómo piensas evitarlo?-

\- Cortando la cabeza de la serpiente, aquí y ahora- Doyle mira a su adversario, truenos comienzan a retumbar sobre sus cabezas, las nubes volviéndose espesas y negras – Terminando lo que empecé hace años –

\- ¡ATÁCAME RICHARDS!-

Con ese grito ambos magos salen disparados hacia adelante, chocando puños y poderes una vez más.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, debajo de la gran pelea entre magos, hay otro combate a punto de comenzar. Hazel está preparada para recibir el ataque de Vast, subiendo sus manos mientras él se abalanza con su alabarda delante, intentando empalarla enseguida y terminarlo rápido.

Su velocidad es formidable, pero al último momento la Dragonslayer toma el arma y lo detiene en el acto - ¿Cómo?- Pregunta él, sus manos tiemblan por la fuerza que hacen para intentar clavar aunque sea la punta del arma en el estomago de su enemiga, pero ella no cede.

\- Tu lo dijiste, se siente la energía en el aire – Hazel sube la mirada y comienza a empujar al mago enemigo de a poco hacia atrás – La energía de nuestro maestro peleando por nosotros, no voy a dejar que lo haga solo –

Estas calmadas palabras hacen que Vast frunza el ceño, tuerce su arma y se zafa del control de Hazel, saltando varios metros en el aire y cayendo en picada sobre esta, solo para dar con el suelo. De nuevo gruñe y val ataque, intentando empalarla, pero ella hace a un lado el arma al último momento golpeando el filo con su mano rodeada de agua mágica.

\- ¡No voy a dejar que sigas lastimando a mis amigos!- El grito, más parecido a un rugido, salió de una Hazel furiosa, sus ojos brillando de azul.

\- ¿Que este el día de los amateur con poderes ocultos?- Vast da un paso atrás antes de comenzar a atacar rápido, todos ataques buscando cortar la piel de la dragona - ¡MUERE YA!-

Hazel solo gruñe levemente y comienza a esquivar, los ataques son rápidos y precisos, apenas y puede esquivarlos todos, usando la palma de su mano para correr el arma de lugar y evitar algunos golpes, a medida que el tiempo pasa los golpes son más y más rápidos. Llevando un puño hacia atrás, ella esquiva por última vez, recibiendo una leve cortada a un lado de su estomago, pero la respuesta fue un fuerte golpe en el rostro de Vast.

Con el golpe de agua en su rostro Vast queda desequilibrado, caminando hacia atrás por unos instantes antes de ver un segundo golpe que viene hacia él, lo ataja con el palo de su alabarda, usando ambas manos para tener ese furioso puño, lo cual provoca que no vea venir un golpe con la rodilla directo a su estomago.

Haze mira hacia abajo cuando el cuerpo completo de Vast se inclina hacia adelante, escupiendo algo de sangre por tan salvaje rodillazo, su arma cae al suelo y se desintegra inmediatamente por reflejo, Vast retrocede aún más.

\- ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Que eres!?- Pregunta, agarrando su propio cuerpo adolorido, antes de poder hacer algo más una bola de energía blanca aparece desde atrás de Hazel, esta ni se mueve para esquivarla, impactando directo en el cuerpo de Vast, enviándolo hacia atrás de nuevo.

Kouga aparece, su cuerpo está herido, pero se para desafiante con una mano al frente, junto a él están Lilith e Ibeth.

Hazel mira hacia atrás con una media sonrisa – Me alegra saber que todavía tienen deseos de defender al gremio-

\- Juntos por siempre- Ibeth responde, causando que Lilith y Kouga asientan con un 'si' al unísono.

\- No necesito nada de esto- El pequeño momento de reunión fue interrumpido por Vast, quien aparece caminando entre el humo de la explosión, su pectoral izquierdo y todo su brazo izquierdo están expuestos, la armadura ha caído entre tanta pelea, también se muestra quebrada alrededor de su estomago.

\- ¡Ríndete ahora y paremos esto antes de que pase a mayores! – Ibeth grita desde atrás, Kouga da unos pasos hacia el frente, débilmente se reincorpora al combate, seguido por Lilith.

\- ¡Oh! ¿Pasar a mayores?- Vast ríe débilmente, lo que poco a poco se convierte en una risa malévola a todo pulmón, terminando de a poco mientras los demás observan – Ahora... ¡AHORA LOS HARÉ ARREPENTIRSE DE ESTO!-

Con esto, Vast comienza a reír mas, tomando la mitad de su cara con su mano, un abrumador poder puede sentirse creciendo de él, un brillo dorado se asoma detrás de su mano, como si su ojo comenzara a encenderse de a poco. Hazel da un paso atrás y se pone en posición, Kouga intenta ir mas adelante pero Lilith se pone en frente, Ibeth también entra en posición.

\- ¡VAST!- Un grito interrumpe al mago oscuro, quien voltea algo sorprendido, deteniendo su transformación de una manera algo anti-climática. Detrás de él se para el mas mandón de los tres caballeros, Raven, observando todo con sus furiosos ojos escarlata – Nos vamos –

Por supuesto, colgada del brazo derecho de Raven, se puede ver a una tercer maga oscura de verdes cabellos y azul vestido, atrapando a Raven en un abrazo que no parece mutuo – No seas idiota, tenemos que irnos, cabeza de bloque –

\- ¿Irnos? ¡Pero esta divirtiéndome de lo lindo con estos muñecos!-

La respuesta fue muda, Raven lo observa con un ceño aun mas fruncido, lo que causa que el mago de re-equip haga un bufido bastante infantil - De acuerdo... de todos modos este lugar se vendrá abajo pronto-

Justo al terminar esa frase todo el sótano tiembla fuertemente, los escombros y partes rotas del lugar haciendo ruido, la gran pelea de arriba estaba comenzando a afectarlos también. Los magos de Northern Dawn observan sin poder hacer nada, si bien podrían empezar una pelea ahora mismo, todos están muy cansados para poder soportar y ver el final de esta.

Vast se para junto a Raven, este en el medio. Pronto su mirada cruza con la de Hazel, parece una eternidad, ambos se miran, ambos tienen una sensación distinta del otro; Raven sabe exactamente que no debe bromear con una persona del calibre de Hazel, una Dragonslayer, mientras Hazel tiene escalofríos pensando en que tan poderoso seria Raven.

\- Dragonslayer- Dice él, su voz falta de alguna emoción, su mirada cambia para observar a todos los demás – Todos ustedes deberían irse también –

\- ¿Disculpa?- Lilith es la única capaz de responder tras la sorpresa, una recomendación del enemigo.

\- Su maestro están peleando – El muchacho toma una pausa para observar los alrededores – Todo esto se vendrá abajo, y ustedes no harán más que estorbar en una pelea que está fuera de su liga –

Aunque era un consejo viniendo del mismísimo discípulo de Ymir, tenía razón, los poderes eran muy grandes como para intervenir y lograr algo, esto quedaba en manos del maestro. Hazel mira hacia abajo y gruñe silenciosamente, aprieta sus puños y luego grita furiosa.

\- ¿Por qué hacen esto? ¿Que ganan con esto?-

No hubo respuesta, solo silencio, los tres pronto fueron cubiertos por un torbellino de sangre, lentamente tapando los tres cuerpos, todo mientras Raven observa a los cuatro magos dé a luz con una mirada despectiva, Lubrica solo se aferra al brazo de su amado y Vast ríe.

\- ¡No lo harás!- Hazel intenta ir a por él, pero no llega a mucho, Lilith la toma por el hombro antes de que pueda atacarlos, cuando la Dragonslayer la mira esta solo niega con la cabeza.

\- Vinimos por Ibeth, tenemos a Ibeth, ahora nos reuniremos con los demás-

Los ojos de la Dragonslayer de agua están listos para llorar, de rabia e impotencia, nunca fue buena para manejar sus lágrimas. La vista de ambos magos jóvenes, Ibeth y Kouga, fue suficiente para hacer que se calme y suspire hondamente.

\- Tienes razón-

No hubo mucho más que decir para los cuatro, se movieron rápidamente a la salida, Hazel mira una última vez al lugar donde Raven estaba parado, pero no por mucho tiempo.

* * *

21:20

Colina a un kilometro del castillo.

Hazel se encuentra parada, mirando al castillo desafiante, intentando no ir corriendo a ayudar a su maestro, intentando ver si el está bien, detrás Lilith se sienta junto a Ibeth, esta apoya la cabeza en el hombro de la maga mayor, descansando de tanto desgaste emocional y físico.

Varios minutos han pasado y Kouga no tarda en unírseles, Fang lo sigue con Haryn subido a su espalda, pero este despega enseguida y vuela hacia la Dragonslayer.

\- ¡Haze! ¡Oh cielos! ¿Estás herida? ¿Quien ha sido? ¿Quién debe ser golpeado?- Le pregunta, aterrizando entre sus cabellos rubios.

\- Estoy bien, Haryn – Hazel sonríe débilmente, todavía algo movida por todo lo que pasó anteriormente, se da vuelta y toma a su amigo para traerlo a un abrazo fuerte.

Kouga se acerca sonriendo, Fang a su lado observando ambos el abrazo, el gran lobo pronto refriega su hocico contra una de las manos de Devilslayer y este responde rascando dicho hocico. Lilith ríe también, pone una mano sobre la cabeza que está apoyada en su hombro, la de Ibeth, acariciando sus celestes cabellos mientras ambas están calladas.

Ibeth por su lado no hace nada, mira al horizonte, su piel generalmente tiene un color no tan pálido pero ahora ella se encontraba agotada y asustada, triste también, por lo que su piel se veía pálida y algo enfermiza.

\- Me alegra verlos a todos aquí, sanos y salvos – Del aire llegan dos magos mas, Shun, quien tiene su torso expuesto, uno de sus brazos lastimados, el resto raspado y sucio por el combate, tanto como todos los demás. Faillyn lo ayuda, dejándolo en el suelo lentamente con su magia, y luego cayendo ella sentada para descansar.

\- ¡Shun!- Hazel se acerca a él enseguida - ¿Que te ha pasado?-

\- E-encontramos una seguidora de Ymir, estoy bien pero- Toma una pausa para suspirar, observa al resto también lastimados o por lo menos agitados por la conmoción – Cansado, como todos –

\- ¿El maestro se ha quedado peleando?- Kouga pregunta, mirando el castillo.

\- Si – Faillyn responde – Ymir apareció a último momento y hemos tenido que salir, ahora mismo están peleando, se puede sentir el poder incluso desde aquí –

Mientras los demás se ponen al día Ibeth observa a todos, confortada por Lilith, las heridas, la sangre, el cansancio, todo por ella, todo por su culpa. No toma mucho tiempo para que ella se pare, dejando a Lilith atrás, captando la atención de todos.

\- Ibeth, me alegra ver que te hemos recuperado- Faillyn le sonríe al pasar.

La muchacha joven camina hacia el punto alto de la colina, a unos pasos cerca de allí, junto a Kouga, observando el castillo, todos observan esto, incluso Shun logra sentarse para hacerlo.

\- El maestro estará bien- Dice el mago de espada – Es muy fuerte-

\- Es un mago santo – Termina Kouga.

Sin embargo, ninguna de estas palabras aleja a Ibeth de la colina, ella observa con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, su cuerpo recibiendo viento por la altura, jugando con sus cabellos. Pone sus dos manos en su pecho, luego una mano mas aparece para abrazarla por un lado, es Lilith de nuevo, también mira el castillo seriamente.

\- Maestro- Dice ella en un susurro.

* * *

\- _No muera, por favor-_

Doyle e Ymir se encuentran en un combate encarnizado, ahora mismo el mago de tormenta toma la delantera golpeando con sus puños eléctricos a su contrincante. Ymir solo cubre cada golpe con sus antebrazos, cada uno tirando rayos hacia los costados, rompiendo el suelo como si fuera papel.

Luego de varios golpes Doyle prepara uno más fuerte, tirando un golpe eléctrico que destella en toda la habitación, pero este es agarrado antes de llegar a destino. Ymir sonríe malvadamente, tomando a Doyle del brazo y usando su mano libre para devolver un fuerte puñetazo justo en el estomago, a lo que el maestro responde saltando hacia atrás.

En el aire da una vuelta, cuando mira hacia adelante, Ymir lo está siguiendo, saltando con sus botas echando fuego, levanta ambas manos y cierra los puños - **¡HELL HAMMER! –** El mago de fuego baja ambos puños y golpea a Doyle enviándolo al suelo junto con una llamarada que hace una explosión enorme en el mismo suelo.

\- Vaya, parece que si te has vuelto débil después de todo, viejo amigo- Ymir dice, parado frente a la torre de humo, de esta Doyle no tarda en salir, parado y notablemente cansado de su enfrentamiento. El villano de armadura también se encuentra cansado, pero es mejor para ocultarlo.

Al ataque de nuevo va Doyle, juntando ambas manos frente a su cuerpo y dando una vuelta en el lugar, cuando voltea un torbellino de viento aparece en sus manos, terminando el circulo con un tornado sobre su hombro que él azota sobre Ymir - ¡ **Cataclism Sword!** \- Con ese grito el tornado baja.

Ymir grita al darse cuenta de la potencia de este, subiendo sus manos para atraparlo, exhalando fuego por ellas, como si estuviera abrazando ese tornado - ¡No puedes vencerme! ¡Acéptalo!-

La respuesta fue un grito de batalla, empujando aún más, pero no lo suficiente.

\- ¡Acepta la muerte inevitable!- Ymir grita también, comenzando a moverse a un lado mientras tiene el tornado, saliendo de su camino justo a tiempo y soltándolo para que impacte con el suelo. La explosión provocada por el ataque de viento es grande también, lanzando viento hacia todos lados, llenando la habitación de polvo del mismo suelo.

Entre el polvo y el viento, Doyle intenta cubrirse con sus manos y ver algo, pero lo único que puede ver son dos manos llameantes acercándose, muy tarde las ve, puesto que una lo golpea justo en el rostro haciendo que retroceda varios pasos, justo en el lado donde ya le faltaba un ojo.

\- Maldito seas- Doyle se sostiene el rostro, ahora un poco quemado y lastimado luego de semejante golpe - ¡ **Eye of the storm!** \- Enuncia, apuntando con su otra mano hacia Ymir, dibujando líneas en el suelo.

Las líneas dibujadas pronto se convierten en líneas de rayos cayendo del cielo, pero ninguno impacta con su objetivo, Ymir se mueve rápidamente hacia Doyle sin detenerse por un momento, así es como vuelven a engancharse en un forcejeo, esta vez mas desesperado. Rayos y truenos se escuchan, algunos de estos cayendo alrededor de los dos magos, el suelo se quiebra y entre los pedazos de material aparecen llamas.

Ambos magos se miran, cansados y golpeados, el ojo izquierdo de Doyle sangrando, ha dejado de funcionar, su rostro se encuentra quemado, su chaqueta larga arruinada por fuego y ceniza. Ymir no se encuentra mejor, se ha caído un hombro de su armadura y el resto se encuentra bastante abollado, aunque su cara sigue teniendo la misma sádica sonrisa.

Forcejean por unos momentos antes de que Ymir apretara sus manos en los hombros de Doyle, gira hacia un lado y lo avienta lejos, el mago líder de Northern Dawn es capaz de frenar en el aire, recibiendo a su oponente cuando este se le abalanza encima.

Los dos entran en unos segundos donde intercambian golpes puros, ambos en el aire usando su magia para golpearse, golpes de trueno y fuego impactan unos con los otros a gran velocidad. Eventualmente Ymir logra cubrir uno de Doyle y le asesta un fuerte puñetazo en las costillas izquierdas.

Con su risa malévola, golpe tras golpe, Ymir toma la delantera del combate, algunos son bloqueados, pero luego de uno en las costillas, otro puñetazo en la cara y una patada que devuelve al suelo, Doyle se encuentra confundido.

\- ¡Viejo y lento! Justo como me lo esperaba –

\- No quieres hacer esto, Ymir, te lo advierto- Doyle todavía intenta calmarlo, pero no hay caso.

\- Hora de probar si al menos todavía eres resistente –

Ymir ríe fuertemente, poniendo sus manos juntas frente a su pecho, como si estuviera sosteniendo una pelota, sus ojos se encienden, fuego aparece alrededor de su cuerpo y su risa se convierte en un grito de batalla. Incluso desde afuera del decrepito castillo puede verse un torbellino de fuego subir al cielo, saliendo del mismísimo Ymir, todo el suelo temblando alrededor del lugar.

\- Oh dioses – Doyle se para rápidamente, observando hacia arriba, prepara un pequeño rayo y lo avienta a su enemigo, pero este se deshace alrededor de la poderosa aura de fuego – Ese ataque...-

Ymir sigue gritando todavía, para este momento una bola de fuego puramente negro se forma entre sus manos, creciendo lentamente hasta hacerse del tamaño de una cabeza humana - ¡Si lo esquivas... ¿Crees que tus alumnos estén lo suficientemente lejos para no ser atrapados en la explosión?!-

El comentario tenía sus fundamentos, ahora mismo podrían estar en el sótano o a varios metros o centímetros del castillo, no había opción, esa cosa no podía tocar el suelo.

La pelota fue lo suficientemente grande como para ocupar el torso de Ymir, este la pone en uno de sus brazos, llevándolo hacia arriba, la gran bola de fuego oscuro lanza llamaradas rojas para todos lados, destruyendo paredes, techo, piso, e incluso Doyle tiene que cubrirse con sus brazos para no ser golpeado directamente.

\- **Infernal Fire Secret Art –** Ymir baja el brazo y lo apunta hacia Doyle - **¡BLACK SUN!** – El hechizo es invocado y la pelota se transforma en un rayo rojo y negro dirigiéndose directo a por Doyle, todo mientras el mago de fuego infernal ríe, cansado por tanta energía usada en un simple hechizo.

Doyle grita en el lugar, rayos cubren su cuerpo, rápidamente redirigiéndose a sus manos, a tiempo para poner ambas contra el sol negro que se avecina, frenándolo en seco, algo que nadie había logrado hasta ahora.

\- ¡Imposible! ¡MUERE DE UNA VEZ TRAIDOR!-

Ymir empuja mas con su mano, intentando de que su contrincante ceda, gritando tanto como él, apenas se escucha por sobre el sonido de destrucción y magia pura siendo retenida en un solo lugar. En otras circunstancias Doyle ni pensaría en ponerse en el medio del ataque más poderoso de su rival, pero debía proteger a sus niños, debía darles tiempo para correr.

El salón para este momento está mayormente destruido, y el resto del castillo va por ese camino, las paredes apenas se mantienen, especialmente durante semejante choque.

Doyle mira hacia un lado durante su forcejeo, puede ver a lo lejos un monte, y una voz que llama desde allí, varios magos parados sobre este monte, todos levantan sus manos, cada uno con su magia o un objeto en ella. No era la señal que esperaba, pero servía de todos modos, sus niños están a salvo, lo que lo hace voltear hacia el frente de nuevo.

Puede ver a su ex-compañero, haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para matarlo, apenas y puede mantener el sol negro en su estado actual, solo hay una cosa que hacer.

\- ¡Ymir!- Grita Doyle, con un tono cansado pero furioso, levanta una mano, sosteniendo el ataque con la otra - ¡ESTO! ¡Esto terminará AQUÍ!- La mano que levanta pronto forma una bola eléctrica alrededor de un puño.

Ymir abre sus ojos bien grandes, Doyle aumenta la magia usada en esa bola, mientras su rival se da cuenta de lo que quiere hacer, quiere detonar el ataque.

\- Mierda...- Fue lo único que se escuchó antes de que los dos ataques se tocaran.

Esto provocó una explosión cegadora que, por supuesto, se llevó a todo el castillo consigo, las paredes de la antigua base de gremios oscuros, junto con árboles y flora varios metros alrededor fuero atrapados en una explosión de gran magnitud, de color blanco y negro, incluso las nubes convocadas por Doyle fueron desechas en la explosión.

* * *

Cerca de Moon Castle

23:28

La noche ha llegado con toda su oscuridad, el humo y el ruido de la explosión se ha disipado para este momento, por el destruido bosque una figura, que solo lleva pantalones de malla de metal junto con unos brazales negros, avanza lentamente.

Se apoya en un árbol y tose algo de sangre, sube la mirada al escuchar pasos que se le acercan, pero no es nadie más que Raven, sus dos brazos detrás de su espalda.

\- Padre...-

La respuesta fue una risa débil, Ymir se endereza como puede y se arranca lo que queda de armadura en su brazo izquierdo, tirándolo a un lado.

\- Estás malherido, parece que subestimaste a tu enemigo –

Ymir lo mira con odio, le daría un golpe si no estuviera débil, y Raven lo sabe – Niño estúpido, no sabes nada, Doyle y yo entrenamos juntos muchos años, esto era una mera prueba para él y sus... 'hijos' de Northern Dawn –

\- ¿Debería buscarlo y el-?- Raven es interrumpido por su padre quien mira hacia el castillo destruido.

\- No, si sigue vivo se lo ha ganado – La respuesta sola hace que el más joven arquee una ceja, no creyendo realmente esta situación, su padre, dándole piedad a alguien.

\- Supongo que no será la última vez que lo encontremos-

\- La próxima, seré invencible –

Con estas palabras, Raven mira una última vez el castillo, luego procede a salir de allí con su malherido padre riendo malévolamente durante todo el viaje.

* * *

Northern Dawn no se queda atrás, todos se encuentran alrededor de los escombros del castillo, removiendo ladrillos y partes quemadas, en busca de su maestro, Kouga y Fang buscan los alrededores, los bosques quemados, Ibeth y Lilith están removiendo piedras, Shun, Faillyn y Hazel, con Haryn, hacen lo mismo pero en lado norte del castillo.

Lilith remueve algunas piedras con la ayuda de Ibeth, quien usa sus plantas para hacerlo, otras simplemente las congela y las rompe ella misma. Hay diez minutos de silencio, de tensión, ninguno encuentra nada durante ese tiempo... hasta que se escucha a Shun gritar.

\- ¡Lo encontré!- Dice, se nota el enojo en su voz.

Todos se acercan enseguida, observando el cuerpo inmóvil de su maestro. Se encuentra prácticamente destruido, solo ha quedado usando sus pantalones y parte de su camiseta, el resto son raspones en su torso, sangre en sus manos y rostro, un ojo prácticamente desaparecido, media cara quemada y, la peor parte, una pierna faltante hasta la rodilla.

Hazel derrama unas lágrimas, Shun frunce su ceño, Faillyn se agacha a comprobar su pulso mientras los demás se quedan mudos.

\- Maestro...- Dice Hazel en voz baja.

Intentando responder, Doyle tose algo de polvo, recuperando su respiración enseguida, todos suspira aliviado, al menos no había perecido en semejante combate.

\- Ni-niños...- Dice débilmente, intenta agarrar alguna de sus manos, pero sus heridas son demasiadas y termina inconsciente en la pila de escombros.

* * *

 **Vaya ese ha sido un capitulo laaargo para escribir, pero luego de tanta inactividad creo que es lo que se merecen por ser pacientes conmigo.**

 **El Moon Castle Arc llega a su fin, aunque todavia falta un capitulo mas de esta aventura, y realmente ha sido divertido, el primer 'gran arc' de varios por venir, las peleas, los ataques y los ideales colisionando, ha sido alucinante escribirlo, espero que también lo sea leerlo.**

 **Bueno, espero les haya gustado! Espero que comenten y dejen sus opiniones sobre esto!**

 **Que no suene como un adiós, esto solo es el principio :D**

 **Nos vemos, espero que muy pronto.**


	18. Moon Castle Arc VI

**Capitulo 16: Moon Castle Arc VI – Somos Northern Dawn**

* * *

6 de Diciembre / 10:00

X793

Northern Dawn – Oficina del Maestro

Faillyn y Shun se encuentran en la oficina de Doyle, ella entró luego mientras el mago de espada revisa la sala, nostálgico y triste, pero también buscando más información sobre los fragmentos que buscan Knights of Despair. Cuando ella lo encuentra, está mirando la biblioteca, pasando su mano por los tomos con una visible mirada de tristeza.

\- Shun – Dice Lyn, mirándolo con su cabeza torcida.

\- ¿Lo han acomodado?- Preguntó sobre Doyle enseguida, han pasado horas desde que lo han traído, la mañana fue difícil para todos, nadie sabe donde Shun se queda, pero hoy no ha dormido nada, quedando solo en el gremio sentado.

\- Está en la sala de emergencias, Katrina ha venido temprano y se está ocupando de él – Responde ella, simple y rápido - ¿Tu estas bien?-

\- No, pero lo estaré –

La mujer camina dentro de la sala y se sienta en la silla frente al escritorio de Doyle, bufando, se refriega los ojos y luego mira a Shun de nuevo, se ha cambiado su atuendo, teniendo unos pantalones negros y una camisa del mismo color, siempre elegante con su elección, por debajo de la manga puede verse su brazo entero, uno de ellos, vendado rudimentariamente.

\- El es como un padre para ti ¿Verdad?- El comentario hizo que Shun dejara de buscar entre los libros – Imagino que debe ser difícil para ti dejarlo atrás como lo hicimos pero... ahora entiendo que fue lo mejor, y lo que él quería –

\- Hemos perdido una batalla hoy, aunque todos hayamos sobrevivido, perdimos mucho –

\- Lo sé, pero aun así, creo que sería mejor mirar el lado bueno, Ibeth está a salvo, tu brazo está mejor y el maestro sobrevivirá –

Shun se detiene una vez más, mirando al suelo, parece que estaba viendo las cosas mucho más negras de lo que lo son. Pero es difícil para el mago admitir la derrota en una conversación, solo mira hacia otro lado y encuentra un libro que le interesa, solo tiene una palabra escrita en el lomo 'Ayla' , no es un libro que Shun haya visto antes.

Doyle suele tener libros de encantamientos, sobre magia y gremios, historia de Fiore, pero nunca una novela aparentemente romántica.

Lo trae al escritorio y lo abre, encontrando pocas páginas, Faillyn mira por encima, las pocas páginas tienen fotos aleatorias, de paisajes que ninguno reconoce, una casa en algún lado con nieve, un puerto de madera que apenas se mantiene.

\- Nunca había visto este libro –

\- Tal vez son fotos – Responde ella.

Ambos quedaron callados al ver la última foto, una mujer de pelos rubios y largos, con una sonrisa pasiva y amorosa, abrazada de un joven Doyle, sus pelos castaños y cortos, su barba apenas crecida y su sonrisa joven e inocente. Lyn apretó sus labios y apartó la mirada, se puede imaginar porque esta misteriosa mujer no está, Shun no hace más que cerrar el libro y ponerlo a un lado.

Faillyn apoya una mano en el hombro de Shun, dándole una pequeña palmadita – Todo estará bien, debes descansar ahora, nos preocuparemos cuando el maestro Doyle despierte –

\- ¿Y si no lo hace?-

\- Lo hará –

Shun se levanta, de nuevo ignorando las palabras de su compañera, caminando fuera de la habitación, dejar atrás a Doyle lo ha afectado, así como casi perderlo por eso, además del sueño que le falta. Justo al llegar a la puerta Shun ve que se abre, entra Ross apurado a la oficina, intentando saludar a Shun rápidamente pero este lo ignora y continúa su camino, pasando por la puerta rápidamente.

Lyn observa sentada como Ross se acerca, parece agitado - ¿Que ha pasado? Escuche que hubo una pelea y... ¿Están todos bien?-

\- Todos vivos, el Maestro está grave, el resto estamos medianamente bien –

\- Cielos – Dice apoyándose en la pared tras él - ¿Detalles?-

\- Batallamos con un grupo llamado Knights of Despair, al parecer no era una leyenda después de todo –

Ross bufa fastidiado, rascándose la frente mientras piensa, Faillyn prosigue con su resumen – Uno de ellos un mago con Re-equip y muy fuerte, Hazel, Kouga, Lilith e Ibeth lo han enfrentado y apenas han podido salir bien parados –

\- Vi a Kouga salir cuando entraba, se veía herido –

\- Lo está, así como todos, pero creo que su orgullo está más lastimado que el resto –

\- ¿Y quién le ha hecho eso al Maestro Doyle?-

\- Una segunda maga que usa marionetas, o mas bien, personas que usa como marionetas, era fuerte y muy resistente, estábamos a punto de vencerla cuando llegó Ymir, su líder – Tomaron una pausa, no muy breve – El Maestro batalló con todo lo que tenia, pero al final el castillo ha explotado llevándose con él una buena parte de él –

\- ¿Ymir y sus secuaces?-

\- Todos se han ido, sospecho que Ymir ha escapado también, no hemos encontrado rastros tras la explosión –

Ross da la vuelta, apoyándose en la puerta antes de salir, suspira fuertemente y voltea a medias otra vez para mirar a Faillyn – Trajeron a Ibeth a casa, eso es lo más importante –

\- Lo sé –

\- ¿Y Haze?-

* * *

Fuera del gremio, minutos después de que Ross llegara de su viaje, Hazel se encuentra sentada en el suelo junto a un arbol, incluso si su aspecto no se ve tan mal, tiene algunas vendas en sus manos y una que otra cortada en su rostro, todo sanará en su debido tiempo. El aire frio de la mañana en el norte de Fiore hace que ella se arrepienta de salir sin su abrigo, pero ahora mismo no le importa demasiado.

La muchacha se mira sus manos, cubiertas de vendas por el combate que ha tenido hace unas horas, vuelven recuerdos, el rostro de Raven al observarla, ahora mismo no parecía malvado si no pasivo, como si en realidad le diera lo mismo el resultado de la pelea. Sus gritos vuelven a escucharse también, gritándole al joven mago antes de que desaparezca.

A su lado se encuentra Lindsey apoyada junto al mismo árbol, con su usual kimono rojo y una campera de piel encima que llega a sus rodillas, cubriendo todo su cuerpo, se sabe que la mujer es muy propensa al frio.

\- ¿Que estás pensando Hazel?- Pregunta luego de un buen rato de silencio.

\- Peleamos con todo lo que pudimos y sin embargo...-

\- No puedes ganar todas tus batallas, querida – Lindsey se queja en voz baja, por ver a su amiga así – Eres joven, tienes mucho tiempo para convertirte en alguien fuerte, y sé que lo harás a tiempo para detener a nuestros enemigos –

\- No, no soy tan fuerte, apenas y pude enfren—

\- Eso no es lo que piensan todos, eres una chica especial, con los motivos adecuados para convertirte en una maga muy poderosa, solo necesitas practica – Ya en el suelo, sentada también, la chica sonríe – Además, todos han vuelto vivos, tal vez no sanos, pero vivos –

Otro momento de silencio pasó, Hazel todavía se mira las manos, pero se detiene eventualmente y lo hace hacia arriba, observando el cielo mañanero.

\- ¿Hay otra cosa?-

\- Este mago, con magia de sangre – Hazel frunce el ceño – No creo que sea malo, no tan malo como sus compañeros –

\- Tu siempre intentas buscarle la bondad a la gente, Hazel, sugiero que te concentres en defenderte si es necesario, podrían estar engañándote –

Con esas palabras Hazel finalmente sonríe, tal vez riéndose de su propia mentalidad ingenua, o tal vez del hecho de que Lindsey intenta hacerla sentir mejor a como dé lugar. Antes de poder responder unos pasos se escuchan saliendo del gremio por la salida lateral, es Ross y se acerca caminando rápido a ellas dos, y claro Hazel se para enseguida para recibirlo.

El mago se acerca más y se para frente a ellas dos, rascándose sus rubios cabellos, su rostro de cansado no cambia ni siquiera en estas circunstancias - ¿Están ambas bien?-

\- Perfecto – Lindsey sonríe.

Ross es atacado de repente por un abrazo, Hazel se le abalanza encima y lo rodea con sus brazos fuertemente, no lo dejará ir fácilmente, y todos lo saben. Aunque el abrazo lo toma por sorpresa, Ross no dice ni una palabra, rodeando a la Dragonslayer con sus propios brazos y dándole palmaditas en la espalda, puede escucharla, su respiración agitada, a punto de llorar.

* * *

10 de Diciembre / 17:30

X793

Northern Dawn – Enfermería

Un ojo se abre por fin, el único ojo restante, apenas puede abrirse debido a la luz sobre la habitación, observa el techo, los alrededores, notando las paredes y otras cosas conocidas. Mientras intenta levantarse, Doyle gruñe despacio, casi inaudible para la gente de afuera, excepto para una persona que se acerca a su línea de visión.

Una mujer de cabellos negros se muestra, preocupada, dice algo pero él no puede escuchar bien.

\- K-Katrina...- Al ver una cara amiga Doyle se relaja, calmándose y respirando hondo, recuperando su vista y su oído en menos de un minuto, luego intenta sentarse de nuevo.

Al sentarse, Katrina se para frente a él, con su típico medio delantal blanco y su vestido color celeste claro, Doyle hace lo mejor para sonreír.

\- Maestro, por todos los cielos, me alegro que despierte –

\- No soy tan fácil de matar- Dice, algo seco y falto de humor en su hablar.

\- He hecho lo que he podido, pero...- Katrina dice, mirando hacia abajo, Doyle hace lo mismo y puede notar uno de sus pies, el otro ha desaparecido, las memorias vuelven a su mente enseguida, el choque y la gran explosión de fuego que se llevó buena parte de su cuerpo.

\- Katrina, estoy vivo, eso es lo que importa – Dice él, mirándola y luego asintiendo – Hemos sobrevivido a un enfrentamiento contra Ymir y sus discípulos, hemos llegado más lejos de lo que pensé –

Cuando el hombre intenta levantarse puede notar dolor en todo su cuerpo, su brazo izquierdo y todo su torso, algunas vendas en su rostro tapando el ojo que ya no funciona. Su mirada se posa en unas muletas al otro lado de la habitación.

\- ¿No pensará salir a caminar verdad maestro?-

\- Debo avisarle al gremio, debo hablarles –

Algo indecisa, Katrina le alcanza las muletas a su maestro, mirándolo con su ceño fruncido. El hombre se levanta y se apoya en ambas muletas, parándose en un pie, el dolor es fuerte pero no tanto.

\- Han pasado tres días, nadie ha ido a trabajar esperando que despierte –

Este comentario causa una sonrisa en la cara de Doyle, apenas se ve ya que el está mirando hacia abajo, intentando caminar hacia la puerta. A parte de las vendas, sus piernas están cubiertas por sus pantalones grises, algo rasgados, pero no lo suficiente para ser inútiles; antes de salir Katrina lo detiene y tira un sobretodo marrón sobre sus hombros, escondiendo el cuerpo maltrecho y casi todas las vendas.

\- Eres una buena niña-

\- Usted es muy insistente-

La muchacha abre la puerta, dejándolo pasar luego de que ella sale.

El salón del gremio está lleno, con todos los miembros ahí, algunas caras nuevas, todos menos un conocido Dragonslayer, pero eso era de esperarse. Doyle mira alrededor y encuentra a Ibeth ya a su lado, se ve triste y desolada, el maestro camina hacia una silla cercana y se sienta, llamando la atención de todos en el salón.

Ibeth se sienta a su lado, abre la boca para hablar, pero el maestro pone una mano sobre su cabeza, frotando sus pelos celestes, se inclina hacia un lado para hablarle en voz baja.

\- Eres una chica muy fuerte, lograste resistir hasta que llegamos por ti, no necesitas disculparte por eso – Dice en un susurro.

La muchacha no sabe qué decir, solo balbucea en voz baja, un perdón que nadie escucha, luego se queja en voz baja.

Pronto todos los miembros están alrededor de la mesa, Shun mira desde el piso de arriba junto con Faillyn, todos los demás en el de abajo mirando al maestro, David y Bart sentados sobre una mesa cercana, Ross y Hazel en frente de todos, Lindsey, Lilith y Katrina observan cerca de la enfermería, Kouga se apoya en una pared cerca de la entrada.

Doyle mira a todos, a cada rostro conocido, cada historia que él conoce, el único grupo de gente que él ha considerado más que hermanos, todos sus niños. Al principio no comprendía la relación de Makarov con sus miembros de gremio, habiendo estado en un lugar lleno de odio y arrogancia, pero luego de un año de hacer resurgir Northern Dawn lo entiende, lo entiende todo.

\- Todos saben que ha pasado, con Ymir y sus secuaces- Doyle hace una pausa – Todos tienen preguntas y lo entiendo –

Hay un murmullo, que es parado por el maestro hablando de nuevo.

\- Hace mucho tiempo, cuando yo tenía menos de dieciocho años conocí a un joven llamado Ymir Lodrock, ambos queríamos ser magos, vivíamos en las costas de Seven y nos enteramos de un ermitaño en una isla que entrenaba magos, así que fuimos en su búsqueda – Ymir y Doyle joven, esos dos personajes pasan por la mente del maestro – Luego de dos años de duro entrenamiento nos convertimos en lo que somos hoy, grandes magos, decidimos servir a una banda de piratas mágicos por unos años, pero eventualmente la vida de pirata llegó a su fin...-

Hazel observa al maestro, no entiende bien a dónde va la historia, pero ella, como todos los demás, sigue escuchando.

\- Con casi treinta años conocí a una pescadora y nos asentamos en mi ciudad natal, por unos años fui feliz pescando y pasando el rato con mi familia, hasta que un día volví a mi hogar para encontrar a esa misma familia asesinada – Doyle parece natural contando esto, han sido tantos años, todavía duele pero sus hijos deben saber – Ymir fue el responsable, pero me engañó, haciéndome pensar que fueron magos de Fiore , por lo que nos embarcamos para conseguir un artefacto que nos dejara controlar el mundo mágico, que aumentara nuestros poderes para obtener venganza –

La historia progresa y entonces todos notan a donde se dirige, los fragmentos de los que se habla tanto, el poder que Ymir quiere, su odio mutuo.

\- Formamos un gremio oscuro, como ustedes sabrán, buscando la Urna de los Susurros, un artefacto que mejora la habilidad mágica de su poseedor varias veces más, pasaron los años y comenzó a dudar en nuestra búsqueda, cada día era una duda nueva, hasta que Ymir comenzó a demostrar un lado malévolo que ya no me gustaba... y entonces el concejo mágico nos atacó, al último momento me alié con ellos, gracias a las palabras de Makarov Dreyar, creí que Ymir y sus planes murieron ese día- La historia concluye rápidamente y sin detalles, pero no era necesario, todos escucharon más de lo que pensaban escuchar del Maestro.

\- ¿Quiere formar la Urna de nuevo?- Bart pregunta primero, tan confianzudo y directo como siempre.

\- Exacto, y temo que ya tenga uno de los tres fragmentos, los otros dos están perdidos, aunque sospecho que uno está escondido cerca de White Point- Doyle rasca su barba, suspirando luego – Lamento esto, lamento involucrarlos en una guerra que no es suya –

Todos los magos presentes mirando hacia abajo, excepto algunos más duros emocionalmente, el sentimiento de derrota es grande en todos, Doyle sacude su cabeza, tomando una muleta y levantándose de su silla.

\- Ahora sé que lo estaba haciendo mal, sé que no estoy solo en esto – Dice, su voz seria pero inspiradora – Porque Ymir ha cometido un gran error, secuestrar a una de sus hermanas... y arriesgamos todo por rescatarla, como haríamos con cualquiera de los que están aquí –

Las caras largas desaparecieron de a poco, suplantadas por un murmullo y algunas palabras alentadoras.

\- ¡Ahora sé que Ymir quiere una guerra con nosotros! Hará cualquier cosa para destruir el reino y a nosotros con él, pero que me aspen si no pelearé junto a mis niños para evitarlo – Doyle grita de repente - ¡Somos el viento del norte! ¡Los únicos que saben como es Ymir y sus secuaces! ¡Y tomaremos esta derrota para hacernos más fuertes!-

-¡Sí!- Algunos dijeron, inspirados ya por las palabras, entre esos David y Bart, este ultimo alzando su martillo al aire.

\- ¡Ymir se ha metido con el gremio equivocado! ¡Le demostraremos por qué nos llamamos Northern Dawn! ¡Habrá un amanecer al final de este conflicto!-

El discurso terminó con un gran grito de casi todos los presentes, agitando copas, armas y magia sobre sus cabezas, gritando el nombre de su gremio o que habrá un amanecer. Doyle vuelve a sentarse, mirando a sus niños, ahora saben la verdad, ahora podrán enfrentarse a su enemigo con la misma fuerza que él lo ha hecho; la guerra recién comienza.

* * *

 **Con este corto capitulo damos por finalizado el primer gran Arc :D**

 **Espero les haya gustado, nos esperan mas batallas y aventuras delante, recuerden comentar y decir lo que piensan sobre lo que ha pasado hasta ahora!**

 **Gracias por leer!**


End file.
